Dreams and happiness
by Jenova07
Summary: Final Fantasy Crisis Core fanfics. All Chapters are one-shots. Chapter 11 is my special thank's dedicated for the first 16 reviews I've got so far.
1. Pengantar

Date : 16 -04 -2009

**DISCLAIMER = Semuanya adalah milik Squeenix**. Kemungkinan akan ada charas OC tapi belum tentu.

* * *

_Authoress : _

_Kuharap fanfic sederhana ini mudah dimengerti; bahkan oleh mereka yang tidak mengenal CC sekali pun tapi kebetulan membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang ingin mengenal CC bisa google "Silenttweak" dan mengikuti dialog/video disana. Website itu bukan milik saya, btw._**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dreams and Happiness :**

_**Adalah kumpulan fanfic Final Fantasy. Sebetulnya tadinya aku ingin membuat hanya untuk beberapa pasangan, tetapi aku berubah pikiran dan menjadikan ini sebagai "kumpulan" fanfic Final Fantasy. Semua chapter langsung tamat dan tidak berhubungan satu dengan lainnya. Kau boleh melewatkan beberapa chapter yang dirasa tidak cocok. Tiap chapter memiliki rating berbeda. Ada yang Yaoi ada yang normal. Saat ini kebanyakan setting dunia di fanfic ini adalah CC, tetapi mungkin akan kumasukkan AC dan DoC atau bahkan FF VIII.**  
_

xxxxx

**_DAFTAR ISI_**

**CHAPTERS:**

* * *

2. Happy Birthday Genesis

Charas : Genesis R. & Angeal H.

Setting : Somewhere in the past; Banora Village

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : K

Summary : One of Genesis' Birthday.. Genesis thought Angeal forgot about his B'day

xxxxx

* * *

3. A Shoulder to Cry On

Charas : Zack F. & Cloud S.

Setting : Somewhere in the past; Midgar

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : K

Summary : Cloud wanted to be a shoulder for Zack to cry on..

xxxxx

* * *

4. ShinRa Academy : we're late !

Charas : Genesis R. & Angeal H. & Sephiroth

Setting : ShinRa Building; somewhere in the past

Genre : Humor

Rating : K

Summary : Angeal & Genesis never came earlier to office...

xxxxx

* * *

5. I'll Be There for You

Charas : Angeal H. & Zack F.

Setting : Somewhere in Zack's dream (?)

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rating : K

Summary : Angeal visited Zack and told Zack to still believe on his pride and honor... Very sad

xxxxx

* * *

6. ShinRa Academy : Valentine's Day

Charas : Zack F. & Kunsel & Angeal H. & Genesis R.

Setting : fiction; Shinra Academy

Genre : Humor

Rating : K+

Summary : Zack wanted to dating Angeal, but...

Soo funny xD

xxxxx

* * *

7. ShinRa Academy : Crazy

Charas : Sephiroth and Genesis R.

Setting : fiction; Shinra Academy

Genre : Humor

Rating : K+

Summary : Genesis thought he would have a chance with Sephiroth... Very very funny xD

xxxxx

* * *

8. Hollander's Dirty Wish

Charas : Hollander, Sephiroth, Genesis R.

Setting : Shinra Building; somewhere in the past

Genre : (You tell me)

Rating : M

Summary : Hollander had a wish...

Warning : Yaoi but without Lime/Lemon.

xxxxx

* * *

9. SHINRA ACADEMY : _SOLDIERS AND TURKS_

Rating : K+

Charas : Reno, Rude, Rufus(maybe), Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Tseng.

Setting : Somewhere in the past; ShinRa. Genesis & Angeal berada pada 3nd Class SOLDIER, dan Reno-Rude ceritanya juga belum menduduki jabatan tinggi dalam Dept. Turk. Disini kuanggap aja yang tertinggi dalam Turks adalah Tseng. Dan disini ceritanya Lazard adalah manajer tertinggi untuk SOLDIER dan Turks sekaligus.

Genre : General/Humor.

Summary : Somehow Turks and SOLDIERs didn't get along well.

My first Genesis-Reno pairing – Non Yaoi.

Note : Somebody told me Reno's full name is Reno Sinclair.

xxxxx

* * *

10. My Sweet Nurse (ada chara OC)

Rating : T buat jaga-jaga.

Charas : Sephiroth (FF VII) dan chara OC.

Setting : Midgar.

Genre : Romance/Horror.

Summary : Kenapa ya gue masukkin chara OC.... aduh -.- *Sweatdrops*

My first Sephiroth-OC pairing, one shot, no sex scene, no love talk.

xxxxx

* * *

xXx

**

* * *

  
**

**No sex-scenes (maybe it will be a bit, but you can pass it and read the next chapter if you don't want it)  
**

**Semua chapter bisa dibaca secara terpisah.**

**Each fanfics are one-shots. Rating berbeda-beda, akan ditulis sebagai Warning di awal cerita, sehingga jika kau keberatan dengan rating tertentu, bisa lewatkan saja chapter tersebut dan pergi ke chapter berikutnya. Tiap Chapter tidak berhubungan.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**(Btw aku rasanya ingin sekali memutilasi Hollander & Hojo) -_- Mungkin seharusnya nanti aku membuat fanfic dimana kedua profesor sinting itu dimutilasi.. Hyaaaaahahaha! Penulis mulai sakit jiwa. xD

_Square : Gitu-gitu mereka kan bapaknya Angeal dan Sephiroth._

_Authoress : ANGEAAALL !! Hollander itu bapakmu ?_

_Angeal : Enak aja ! Aku tak punya ayah !!_

_Authoress : TUH KAN DENGER SENDIRI !! Anaknya aja kagak mo ngakuin bapaknya, masa gua yang disuruh ngakuin kalo mereka tuh ayah dan anak!?!?!?_

_Authoress : Yang satu lagi juga pasti sama aja deh --- ga usah ditanya ya, ntar orangnya marah.... xD Kalo ditanya Hojo itu bapaknya bukan paling dia jawab IBUNYA ADALAH JENOVA, titik. Kagak nyambung, euy. _

_Ps. Sephiroth's biological mother is LUCRECIA.  
_

**

* * *

  
**

Again, no quoting Loveless if it's not necessary. That poem turns me emo. Dan menyalinnya kesini hanya akan menambah panjang tulisan. Anggap aja di fanfic ini G' sudah mengucapkannya puluhan kali.

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**_Song that I was listening while writing :_

**-xXx-  
**

-_Guan Liang : Tong Hua/Fairy Tale_-

I've forgotten how long it has been  
since I've never again...  
listened to you telling your beloved fairytale  
I've thought for a long time  
I start to panic  
have I done something wrong?

You said to me full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can ever understand  
ever after you said "I love you"  
The stars in my sky has lightened up

I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

You said to me full of tears  
Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can ever understand  
ever after you said "I love you"  
The stars in my sky has lightened up

I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

I want to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

I will be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe...  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending

Let's write our ending together

**-xXx-**

* * *


	2. Angeal and Genesis

**1. Happy Birthday, Genesis**

**

* * *

  
**

_Setting : Somewhere in the past_

_

* * *

  
_

Genesis bersandar pada dinding, menatap sekeliling ruangan. Tampak semua undangan menikmati pesta ini; kecuali dirinya sendiri. Padahal ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Semua tamu itu diundang oleh orang tuanya yang sangat memanjakannya, meskipun itu diluar kemauan Genesis sendiri. Teman-teman orang tuanya, dan teman-teman Genesis di Banora Village ini hadir, kecuali……

Sepasang mata biru Genesis melirik pada jam dinding di seberang. Pukul enam sore. Pesta ini sudah dimulai sejak tadi; sejak jam tiga siang, dan akan segera berakhir (setidaknya itulah harapan Genesis). Dia sudah capek dan beramah-tamah bukanlah hobi-nya. Dia lebih suka membaca Loveless atau menulis di buku hariannya. Hobi lain yang diam-diam disukainya adalah mengumpulkan artikel-artikel tentang si Anak Sempurna; Sephiroth dari ShinRa.

Dia sudah memotong kue ulang tahunnya sejak jam lima dengan harapan bahwa acara akan segera berakhir begitu kue ulang tahun dipotong. Tetapi ternyata para orang tua disini masih mau mengobrol dengan orang tua Genesis. Yah, ayah Genesis memang adalah Mayor di Banora Village.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Orang yang sangat diharapkannya tidak hadir disini. Dia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak mungkin; dan tidak pernah sekalipun; melewatkan kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Dia bergerak, menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa-tawa. Meskipun dia adalah yang berulang tahun disini, agaknya semua orang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"_Kakak_ !"

Dia terkejut dan menengok.

"Weiss." Dia melihat adiknya menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya sang adik. Sepasang matanya tidak lepas memandangi wajah sang kakak.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar cari angin." Jawab Genesis.

"Aku tahu kau mau kemana." Sang adik berkata lagi, nada suaranya tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Mereka bertiga memang tidak terlalu rukun tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sering berantem. Genesis memiliki dua adik. Ketiga bersaudara ini bersifat mandiri dan masing-masing; tidak saling mencampuri urusan yang lain.

"Terus kenapa kalau aku memang mau kesana ?!" Bentak sang kakak.

"Ini adalah pesta ulang tahunmu dan kau hendak melarikan diri." Sang adik angkat bahu; "Orang tua kita tercinta terlalu memanjakan Kakak. Tapi terserahlah, aku tidak mau mengganggu kesenanganmu."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu diri !" Sang kakak membentak sekali lagi, lalu kembali membalikkan tubuh dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar.

Di halaman dilihatnya pohon apelnya. Dia sangat menyayangi pohon itu dan dia sangat menyukai apel dari pohon itu; apel terlezat di dunia. Banyak anak seusianya maupun yang lebih muda atau lebih tua berusaha mencuri apel dari pohon itu; dan sering Genesis menghabiskan waktunya mengusir anak-anak kecil yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba mencuri apelnya, tetapi hanya ada satu anak di seluruh Banora Village ini yang tidak pernah mencoba mencuri apelnya.

Yaitu Angeal Hewley.

Padahal Angeal dilahirkan di keluarga miskin, bertolak belakang dengan Genesis. Dan siapa pun tahu bahwa sewaktu kecil kadang Angeal suka mencuri apel dari rumah-rumah lainnya; kecuali rumah Genesis. Bahkan pernah Genesis menawari Angeal apel dari pohon apel di rumahnya ini, tetapi Angeal menolak.

Angeal dan Genesis sangat akrab sejak kecil. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua dekat, padahal mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Angeal memiliki bola mata hitam dan rambut hitam, kulit coklat, dan tubuh tinggi besar. Genesis memiliki bola mata biru, rambut merah, kulit putih, dan meskipun dia laki-laki dia adalah anak yang cantik. Keduanya seumur, tapi Genesis lebih tua sekitar satu (atau beberapa) bulan.

Dan hari ini Angeal tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun Genesis. Tentu saja si rambut merah ini bingung dan kuatir. Dia memang tidak menelepon sahabatnya kemarin karena mengira bahwa Angeal sudah hafal dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya dan akan datang sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah sebulan ini dia jarang melihat Angeal. Agaknya Angeal sedang sangat sibuk. Angeal tidak lagi meneleponnya, tidak lagi datang menjemputnya ke rumah untuk mengajaknya bermain di bukit-bukit dan padang di belakang desa, dan setiap kali mereka bertemu dalam sebulan ini Angeal selalu tampak letih serta capek. Kalau Genesis meneleponnya atau mengiriminya sms pun Angeal hanya menjawab atau membalas seadanya dan terdengar letih.

Apakah Angeal sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih berarti baginya daripada Genesis ? Kecemburuan pun menguasai Genesis.

Biasanya Angeal tidak begini. Satu hal yang sangat disukai Genesis dari Angeal selama ini adalah bahwa dia bisa percaya Angeal tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Angeal pernah menjanjikan itu waktu mereka berdua masih kanak-kanak; bahwa mereka berdua akan selalu bersama, bahwa Angeal akan menjaganya, dan bahwa tidak ada rahasia apa pun di antara mereka.

Bagaimana jika mendadak Angeal menemukan orang lain ?! Tidak, tidak ! Angeal adalah miliknya ! Angeal tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya ! Genesis sadar sekali akan pesona dirinya sendiri, dan dia meyakinkan diri bahwa Angeal tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan diri dari pesonanya ini.

Genesis tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia harus ke rumah Angeal sekarang juga dan memaksa sahabatnya menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu selama sebulan ini.

Dia menatap gubuk tempat tinggal Angeal. Sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki ayah. Ayah mereka kabarnya meninggalkan Angeal dan ibunya sewaktu Angeal masih kecil karena urusan pekerjaan. Ibu Angeal; Gillian; seorang diri mengasuh putranya.

Dia mengetuk pintu gubuk.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita setengah baya muncul. Wanita itu adalah Gillian; ibu Angeal. Wanita itu tampak kurang sehat.

"Oh, Genesis." Gillian menyapa; "Masuklah. Ayo masuk." Wanita itu menyilakannya masuk dengan hangat. Genesis masuk. Dia selalu suka berada disini. Gillian sangat ramah padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Bahkan Genesis pernah mendengar bahwa sejak kecil Gillian selalu berpesan kepada Angeal agar Angeal menjaga Genesis dan menghormati Genesis seperti seorang kakak.

Dan meskipun sangat miskin; Gillian selalu berusaha menjamu Genesis setiap kali Genesis datang ke pondok ini. Seperti sekarang, sang nyonya tua berusaha mencari-cari di lemari dapurnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Putus Genesis; "Aku tidak lapar dan tidak haus. Oh ya, dimana Angeal ?"

Gillian berhenti mencari-cari dan terdiam sesaat. "Angeal belum pulang." Ucapnya pelan.

"Belum pulang ?!" Ulang Genesis. Salah satu kelemahan Genesis adalah sifat emosionalnya. Anak berambut merah ini sulit mengendalikan emosi.

"Maaf, Genesis." Gillian menatapnya; "Angeal belum pulang. Aku ingat.. hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ya ?! Aku harus memberimu sesuatu….." Dan si nyonya tua sesaat tampak kikuk, menatap ke sekitarnya; berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang layak diberikan.

"Tidak usah !" Putus Genesis dengan cepat; "Aku hanya ingin Angeal !"

Gillian tampak merasa bersalah.

"Kemana Angeal sebenarnya ?" Tanya Genesis pula sambil berusaha mengabaikan rasa bersalah di wajah si nyonya tua di hadapannya ini.

"D-dia……" Gillian tampak ragu.

Genesis menunggu.

"Dia……" Sekali lagi sang nyonya ragu, bahkan tampak gundah; "Genesis, maafkan aku. Angeal memintaku agar jangan memberitahumu."

"Apa ?!" Genesis tersentak; "Angeal memintamu jangan memberitahuku ?!"

Agaknya nada suara Genesis meninggi sebab Gillian tampak semakin merasa bersalah dan membungkuk pada si anak Mayor.

"Angeal menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ?!" Genesis masih bicara; "Kenapa ? Kemana dia ? Katakan padaku !"

Gillian menggeleng. Di satu sisi, nyonya tua ini tidak ingin membuat Genesis marah. Dia menyukai anak itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia telah berjanji kepada putra kandungnya sendiri untuk tidak memberitahukan ini kepada Genesis karena putra kandungnya itu merencanakan----

"Ibu, aku pulang !" Sebelum Gillian sempat berpikir lebih jauh, terdengar seruan riang, dan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar melangkah masuk, lalu terkejut melihat ada tamu disini; "_Genesis_ ?"

"Angeal !" Genesis bertolak pinggang. Kemarahan tercermin di bola mata birunya; "Darimana kau ?"

Sejenak Angeal diam, matanya menatap ibunya yang memberi isyarat dengan mengangguk.

"A-aku……" Angeal menjawab dengan aneh. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambutnya sendiri dengan kikuk.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu." Ucap Gillian; "Maafkan aku, Genesis." Nyonya tua itu membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini; masuk ke kamar, memberi kesempatan kepada putranya untuk bicara berdua dengan si anak Mayor.

"Nah ?" Genesis tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah sahabatnya.

Angeal masih tampak kikuk, tapi kemudian agaknya dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu lalu berkata; "Genesis, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu ! Aku--- "

"Aku mau tahu kau habis darimana !" Putus Genesis membentak; "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Angeal !"

Angeal agak salah tingkah. "Baik, baiklah." Dia berusaha membujuk sahabatnya; "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi izinkan aku ganti baju dulu, lalu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kota sambil merayakan ulang tahun---"

"Aku mau dengar kau habis darimana, sekarang juga !!" Lagi-lagi Genesis membentaknya. Angeal merasa melihat kilatan seperti percikan api di mata biru Genesis; menandakan bahwa kesabaran si rambut merah itu sudah habis.

Angeal tahu tidak ada gunanya mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah." Dia menunduk; "Tapi bisakah jangan disini ?" Dia memelankan suaranya dan meneruskan; "Nanti ibuku dengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Genesis memutar bola mata dengan tak sabar. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak membentak sahabatnya lagi sekaligus menolak saran itu, tapi Angeal dengan cepat memohon; "_Please_ ? Tolonglah."

"Ya sudah !" Genesis menghela nafas kesal; "Kau mau bicara dimana ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sambil jalan ke bukit di belakang desa ?" Angeal mengusulkan.

"Terserah !" Genesis mendahului sahabatnya keluar dengan marah. Angeal mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sepanjang jalan agaknya Genesis terlalu kesal untuk bicara. Dia berjalan di depan dengan langkah cepat dan tidak menengok sedikit pun. Angeal mengikuti di belakangnya, menatap punggung sahabatnya.

Di padang rumput tempat mereka biasa bermain, Genesis berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa lagi alasanmu sekarang ?" Dia langsung mencecar; "Disini sudah cukup sepi, puas..?! Ibumu takkan bisa mendengar kita dari sini, bahkan jika kau berteriak sekalipun, dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkahmu yang membuat-buat misteri untukku ! Aku benci misteri, dan aku benci menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan----"

Ucapan Genesis terputus sebab Angeal sudah melangkah mendekatinya sampai posisi mereka cukup dekat bagi Angeal untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya menutup mulut Genesis dengan telapak tangan, tentu saja secara lembut. Kemarahan langsung tampak semakin menyala di mata si rambut merah, dan nyaris dia menarik tangan Angeal lalu menonjok sahabatnya itu saking marahnya, tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya Angeal sudah mencium dahinya dan berbisik; "Selamat ulang tahun, Genesis."

Ciuman itu tidak disangka-sangka dan karena diberikan dengan sangat tulus dapat memadamkan kemarahan Genesis. Selama beberapa detik dia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh sahabatnya itu. Angeal memeluknya erat dan mencium dahinya sekali lagi. Kemudian akhirnya Genesis melepaskan diri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan membodohiku." Dia berkata, tapi sudah tidak marah lagi; "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Angeal ?"

Angeal tersenyum; "Salah satu kelemahanmu adalah tidak sabaran." Dia menggoda, lalu meneruskan dengan serius begitu melihat ekspresi sahabatnya berubah; "Oke….. A-aku… aku kerja part-time……"

"Apa ?!?"

"Aku mencari kerja sambilan di Midgar." Lanjut Angeal dengan jengah. Mukanya memerah dan dengan kikuk dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sahabatnya; "Sudah sebulan ini. Hanya kerja kasar, kok……"

"Dan kenapa kau merahasiakan itu dariku ?" Balas Genesis.

"Se-sebab…." Muka Angeal semakin merah; "Sebab aku melakukannya untukmu..! Aku mulai kerja sekitar awal bulan ini, karena a-aku ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk me-mengajakmu makan malam di salah satu tempat mewah di Midgar di malam ulang tahunmu……"

Genesis terdiam.

"Aku memberitahu ibuku bahwa aku kerja sambilan untuk mencari uang guna mengajakmu makan di tempat yang layak." Lanjut Angeal; "S-sebenarnya aku merencanakan membeli buket bunga untukmu, dan.. dan.. aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting……"

Genesis menatap sahabatnya. Angeal masih menunduk dan meneruskan; "Tapi.. tapi rencanaku gagal, Genesis. Aku pulang terlambat hari ini sebab di jalan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang dipukuli penyamun dan aku menolong anak itu dulu…. Maafkan aku, Genesis, aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan segalanya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak kegembiraanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menungguku… bahkan kau sampai datang sendiri ke rumahku…… Maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan susah payah Angeal mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk memandang sahabatnya yang terus menatapnya dalam diam seribu bahasa.

"Genesis..?" Bisik Angeal.

Selama beberapa detik Angeal yakin dirinya melihat ada genangan air mata di sepasang mata biru Genesis; membuat sepasang mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca dan indah. Tapi hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Angeal adalah membiarkan air mata tumpah dari sepasang mata biru yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Dia tidak pernah ingin melihat sahabatnya tersayang menangis. Tanpa tertahankan dia mendekati sahabatnya itu lagi dan memeluknya.

Genesis membiarkan Angeal memeluknya selama sesaat, lalu kemudian dia tertawa; memecah keheningan. Dia mendorong bahu Angeal dan mundur lagi beberapa langkah untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Angeal.

"Dasar bodoh !" Tawa Genesis; "Kau memang bodoh !" Tapi tawa itu bukan tawa mengejek, bukan tawa menghina. Tawa itu penuh dengan rasa haru, geli, campur iba.

"Huh ?!" Angeal menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal; "Kau berani bilang aku bodoh, eh ?!" Angeal tahu Genesis hanya menggodanya.

Genesis menghabiskan tawanya, lalu kali ini giliran dia yang melangkah mendekati sahabatnya. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi Angeal. "Kau memang orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, Angeal." Bisiknya dengan nada sayang; "Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. Kau pikir dengan mengajakku makan malam di tempat mewah bisa menyenangkanku ?! Kau tahu sekali apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, Angeal !"

Angeal menatap wajah sahabatnya. Sepasang bola mata biru Genesis membalas tatapannya dengan penuh arti.

Ada dua hal yang paling diinginkan Genesis di dunia ini, dan Angeal tahu itu. Dua hal itu adalah Sephiroth, dan Angeal sendiri.

"T-tapi sebenarnya yang ingin kuberikan padamu di malam ultahmu bukan hanya membawamu makan di tempat mewah." Bisik Angeal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Genesis yang sedang membelai pipinya; "Sebenarnya.. ada hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan padamu… aku berharap bisa mengatakannya bersama seikat bunga, tapi……"

"Aku tidak perlu bunga." Jawab Genesis; "Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan."

Lagi-lagi muka Angeal memerah. Dia tampak kikuk dan gelisah lagi, tapi kemudian dia memantapkan hatinya. Sudah lama dia merasakan ini, dan dia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Dan sudah lama juga diam-diam dia sadar bahwa Genesis merasakan hal yang sama, walaupun agaknya Genesis menunggu Angeal yang memulai duluan. Dan Angeal tidak ingin membiarkan Genesis menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Perlahan dia memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya ke dagu sahabatnya dan mengangkat dagu sahabatnya agar wajah itu menengadah menatapnya. Selama ini Angeal selalu bersikap sangat sopan. Meskipun Genesis sering menyentuh pipi Angeal dan membelai wajah Angeal, tidak sekali pun Angeal berani membelai wajah Genesis walaupun sebenarnya Angeal sangat ingin melakukannya.

Dua pasang mata bertemu dalam diam.

Sudah lama Genesis tahu perasaan Angeal. Sudah lama Genesis juga menyimpan rasa yang sama terhadap Angeal. Tapi Genesis pun sadar bahwa Angeal butuh waktu, dan selama ini dia bersabar memberi waktu bagi Angeal. Jantung Genesis berdebar keras; Akankah kali ini Angeal mundur lagi seperti biasa ? Akankah kali ini pikiran Angeal kembali lari pada "harga diri", "norma-norma", dan rendah diri akan "perbedaan status" yang selama ini mengurung Angeal dari keinginannya? Ataukah kali ini sahabatnya itu sudah cukup berani ? Genesis berharap kali ini mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Keheningan mencekam mereka berdua. Dua pasang mata bertemu, penuh arti. Yang satu diam menunggu, sedangkan satunya……

Selama ini Angeal selalu berusaha bersikap sopan. Meskipun Genesis jelas-jelas sudah membuka diri, Angeal tetap bersikap sebagaimana layaknya sahabat atau adik. Harga dirinya membuatnya merasa tidak mungkin dia bisa menyukai seorang pria; secantik apa pun. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Angeal pun menyadari bahwa sebenarnya yang mencegahnya untuk menyukai Genesis bukanlah "harga diri", tapi malah "rendah diri" akan perbedaan status sosial mereka.

Sekarang ini, Angeal merasa dia harus memberanikan diri. Jika tidak, mungkin Genesis akan keburu lelah menanti. Persetan dengan segala norma-norma masyarakat ! Persetan dengan jenjang status di antara mereka berdua !

"Aku… menyukaimu." Angeal berbisik. Pelan, tapi tegas. _Akhirnya_…..! Senyum menghiasi wajah Genesis.

Dan bersamaan itu Angeal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Genesis dan mengecup bibir sahabatnya…… Tangannya membelai rambut merah sahabatnya itu dan dia merasakan bibir yang diciumnya memberi respon balasan yang penuh semangat.

Sekarang dia akan bisa meraba wajah itu, membelai rambut merah itu, mencium mata yang selama ini dijaganya agar jangan menangis, dan bahkan lebih dari itu…….

* * *

**The End**


	3. Zack and Cloud

**2. Let Me Be Your Shoulder To Cry On, Zack**

**

* * *

  
**

_

* * *

_

.

.

"**C**loud ?"

Anak berambut pirang itu menengok, menatap mentornya; Zack Fair; yang berjalan menghampirinya. Mentornya itu memiliki rambut hitam dan bola mata berwarna biru cerah; mata paling indah yang pernah dilihat Cloud; si pirang ini; selama hidupnya.

Zack duduk di rerumputan di sebelahnya. Sepasang mata Cloud sama sekali tidak bisa beralih dari wajah Zack sementara sang mentor menengadah menatap pada langit biru yang berhiaskan awan putih cerah. Sesaat suasana hening. Kemudian akhirnya Zack menyadari bahwa Cloud hanya memandanginya saja.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Cloud ?" Dia bertanya.

"T-tidak." Cloud buru-buru memalingkan muka.

Dia sangat menyukai Zack; sebagai sahabat, sebagai kakak, sebagai mentornya. Zack selalu periang, tabah, dan ceria. Beberapa kali sempat timbul rasa iri dan cemburu di hati Cloud pada diri Zack karena meskipun usia mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa tahun (_Ralat : SATU tahun_), tapi Zack telah menjadi seorang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama, sementara Cloud hanya menjadi prajurit ShinRa biasa. Belum lagi ditambah dengan sikap orang-orang pada Zack; seluruh anggota ShinRa sangat menghormati, mengagumi, dan menyayangi Zack. Semua orang berebut untuk menyapanya setiap kali mereka melihatnya. Siapa pun pasti akan ada rasa iri atau cemburu.

Meskipun begitu, segala kebencian dan rasa iri Cloud luluh dan hancur setiap kali Zack menatapnya dengan mata biru yang indah itu dan tersenyum padanya. Dia bisa membenci Zack; iri pada Zack; saat Zack sedang tidak menatapnya atau tidak tersenyum padanya. Tapi setiap kali dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Zack, semua perasaan negatif terhadap Zack langsung hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sesaat kedua anak itu kembali hening. Angin semilir meniup rerumputan di padang ini. Matahari bersinar cerah.

"Cloud." Kata Zack pula tanpa menengok. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap langit dan burung-burung di kejauhan; "Apa aku boleh tahu siapa orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu ?"

Cloud menatap sang mentor. Cloud adalah anak pendiam dan jarang bergaul. Dia tidak terlalu memiliki teman. Bergerombol bersama teman bukanlah tipenya. Selama ini di ShinRa dia selalu sendirian, makan di kantin juga sendirian. Tapi semenjak dia mulai dekat dengan Zack, kadang Zack menemaninya.

Orang yang paling berarti bagiku adalah kau, Zack; Pikir Cloud. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Dia ingin mengatakannya tetapi dia ragu, dan karena keraguannya itulah Zack mengira bahwa Cloud tidak akan menjawabnya. Selalu seperti ini. Cloud membutuhkan waktu sebelum bicara, dan setiap kali lawan bicaranya; siapa pun itu; mengira bahwa dia takkan menjawab.

"Tidak ada orang yang berarti bagimu ?!" Zack tertawa kecil; "Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menuntunmu seperti seorang kakak, seorang sahabat, dan yang akan selalu melindungimu."

Alasan kenapa Cloud selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara adalah karena dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung siapa pun sebisanya. Dia tidak mau salah bicara lalu seseorang jadi tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Tapi seringkali juga dia melewatkan banyak kesempatan karena diamnya itu.

Dia menatap sang mentor, dia ingin sekali memberitahu isi hatinya.

Tetapi Zack sudah meneruskan bicara sambil kembali menatap burung-burung di kejauhan di langit; "Ada orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Orang itu sudah seperti kakak, sahabat, seperti pembimbing bagiku. Dia adalah idolaku. Dan karena dia-lah maka aku bisa menjadi sebagaimana aku sekarang yang kau lihat ini, Cloud….."

Hanya ada satu nama di hati Zack. Cloud tahu itu. Dia sudah mendengarnya dari orang-orang. Dia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan si pemilik nama tapi dia sudah sering mendengar cerita tentangnya.

"Angeal…?" Bisik Cloud menebak.

"Yup." Zack mengangguk; "Dia. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Sayang sekali dia sudah keburu meninggalkan ShinRa saat kau masuk. Dia adalah orang yang hebat. Dia mengajariku arti persahabatan, arti perjuangan, dan harga diri sebagai laki-laki; sebagai seorang SOLDIER….." Zack terus berbicara, memuji-muji Angeal sementara Cloud tidak mendengarkannya tetapi diam-diam mengambil kesempatan untuk bisa menatap mata biru Zack dari dekat.

Zack yang periang. Jika sudah membicarakan Angeal, sepertinya Zack tidak bisa berhenti. Selalu menggebu-gebu, penuh semangat, dan penuh kerinduan. Tidak perduli walaupun sekarang semua orang menganggap Angeal adalah pengkhianat ShinRa. Sepertinya kepercayaan Zack pada diri Angeal (yang sekarang entah dimana) tetap tidak akan luntur. Kepercayaan bahwa Angeal tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Bagi Cloud, saat Zack membicarakan Angeal adalah saat dimana dia bisa bebas memandangi wajah Zack tanpa disadari oleh sang mentor. Apalagi di saat sedang membicarakan Angeal justru sepasang mata Zack tampak lebih indah dari biasanya, sebab ada cinta, ketulusan, kerinduan, dan kehangatan tercermin disana. Kehangatan yang tidak akan pudar oleh salju setebal apa pun. Sesuatu yang dipelajari oleh Cloud, membuatnya merasa lebih menghargai arti persahabatan dan cinta. Itu semua karena kesetiaan Zack kepada Angeal.

Tetapi, di akhir pembicaraan mengenai Angeal; selalu saja sepasang mata biru Zack meredup dan menjadi sedih, menjadi penuh kesepian dan tanda tanya. "_Dimana kau sekarang, Angeal_…? _Cepatlah kembali_….." Walaupun Zack tidak mengucapkan itu, Cloud tahu itulah yang ada di hati Zack setiap selesai menceritakan tentang Angeal.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Cloud. Tidak ada.

Dan Zack juga tidak pernah mau membebani Cloud dengan deritanya. Dengan cepat dia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dan tanda tanyanya, lalu kembali tertawa dengan riang dan bersenda gurau lagi. Dia hanya ingin mengajari Cloud untuk menghormati orang yang paling dihormatinya; seolah-olah Cloud adalah adiknya dan Angeal adalah ayah mereka. Dia kembali melontarkan canda sementara dalam hatinya berpikir; "Jangan kuatir, Cloud, aku akan menjagamu seperti Angeal telah menjagaku. Aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi kuat dan mandiri, seperti juga Angeal telah memberiku kekuatan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, meskipun Angeal telah meninggalkanku."

"Nah, Cloud." Dia menggenggam tangan orang yang dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu; "Kita akan selalu bersama, ya."

"Ya….." Jawab Cloud. Hatinya terasa haru campur iba, tetapi seperti biasa dia selalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, sehingga orang berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Bagus." Zack melepaskan tangan sang adik menepuk bahu sang adik; "Janji ?"

"Ya." Sahut Cloud lagi, dan sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu lebih jauh, Zack sudah menarik tangan kanan Cloud lalu mengaitkan jari kelingking kanan Cloud dengan jari kelingking kanannya sendiri……

***

Itulah Zack. Meskipun di luarnya tampak tabah, kuat, dan periang; sebenarnya Zack memiliki hati yang lugu dan kadang seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Zack selalu melindungi Cloud dan berusaha untuk membagi waktu agar bisa menemani Cloud meskipun Zack selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang memujanya. Tapi Cloud tahu dalam hati Zack sebenarnya sangat kesepian. Walaupun di sekitar Zack selalu ramai; ada Tseng, Cissnei, Kunsel, dan lainnya; yang diharapkan Zack hanyalah Angeal.

Hari itu hujan deras. Cloud memandang keluar jendela. Dua hari yang lalu dia melihat Zack dan Kunsel pergi meninggalkan kompleks bangunan ShinRa, tapi kemarin dilihatnya dari jendela bahwa Kunsel sudah kembali seorang diri tanpa Zack.

Sudah dua hari Cloud tidak melihat Zack. Sudah dua hari di kantin Cloud kembali duduk sendiri dan makan sendiri tanpa ada yang setidaknya berusaha menghampirinya atau tersenyum padanya dari meja seberang.

Dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Kunsel atau SOLDIER lain, tapi dia merasa takut melakukan itu. Statusnya tidak tinggi, dan apa hak-nya bertanya-tanya tentang seorang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama yang memang selalu sibuk ?! Dia juga tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa dia terlalu dekat dengan Zack, dia kuatir itu bisa merusak reputasi mereka berdua.

Dia berusaha menelepon Handphone Zack dengan diam-diam di kantin, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Handphone Zack mati. Cloud lalu mengiriminya sms; berharap Zack akan membacanya begitu menyalakan Handphone.

Mata biru Cloud lalu menangkap sosok Kunsel dan seorang SOLDIER lainnya sedang bercakap-cakap sambil membawa nampan mereka dan duduk di meja di sebelah meja Cloud.

Haruskah Cloud bertanya pada Kunsel dimana Zack ?

Selama ini selalu Zack duluan yang menghampiri Cloud, yang mencari Cloud, yang menelepon Cloud. Tapi sekarang sudah dua hari tanpa kabar. Biasanya; semenjak mereka akrab; setidaknya tiap malam Zack selalu mengirimi Cloud sms berisi ucapan selamat malam atau berisi cerita tentang misi yang baru saja dilalui sang mentor. Sebetulnya Zack ingin mendengar Cloud bercerita tentang diri Cloud; tapi karena anak itu begitu tertutup Zack tidak mau memaksanya lagi, dan untuk tetap menjaga pembicaraan di antara keduanya terpaksa selama ini Zack yang bercerita banyak.

Cloud bisa mendengar percakapan Kunsel yang berada di meja sebelah. Tetapi Kunsel dan temannya itu tidak membicarakan Zack, mereka membicarakan tentang buruknya makanan disini dan bahwa mereka curiga makanan ini adalah sisa sampah dari labolatorium Prof. Hojo. Tentu saja, itu hanya gurauan. Kalau sampai kedengaran oleh sang General; Sephiroth; pasti mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman.

Keraguan Cloud untuk menghampiri meja Kunsel telah menundanya selama beberapa waktu. Kunsel telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan bangun bersama temannya itu lalu keluar kantin. Selama beberapa detik Cloud hanya mengawasi mereka berjalan melewati pintu kantin keluar, lalu mendadak dia memberanikan diri. Dia bangun, meninggalkan kursinya, dan berlari mengejar keduanya.

"Mr. Kunsel ! _Sir_ !" Dia memanggil.

Kunsel berhenti dan menengok, "Ya, ada apa ?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya." Cloud memaksakan diri bicara; "Dimana Mr. Fair ?"

Kunsel dan temannya saling pandang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu !" Teman Kunsel menjawab, tapi Kunsel yang sering melihat Cloud bersama Zack segera memberi isyarat agar temannya diam, lalu menjawab Cloud; "Kau teman Zack, kan ?! Zack berada di Midgar, sebaiknya kau mencarinya kesana. Kau mendapatkan izinku untuk pergi mencarinya !"

"Terima kasih !" Sahut Cloud cepat, membungkuk hormat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kunsel dan temannya, menuju keluar. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Tapi dia masih sempat mendengar Kunsel berbicara kepada temannya itu; "Kuharap anak itu bisa menghibur Zack……"

Midgar sangat luas. Entah dimana Zack berada. Awalnya Cloud mencarinya di stasiun-stasiun yang dibangun ShinRa, tapi sia-sia. Malam pun tiba, dan Cloud mulai capek. Dia sudah mencari Zack kemana-mana. Semua pos-pos ShinRa di Midgar sudah didatanginya, tidak ada yang melihat Zack. Kemudian tanpa harapan Cloud berjalan tanpa tujuan di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Langit musim panas. Handphone-nya dipegang terus ditangannya, sesekali dia berusaha menelepon Handphone Zack dengan sia-sia, dan setiap kali Handphone di tangannya itu berdering dia terlonjak dengan penuh harap. Tapi selalu saja dia kecewa, karena itu bukan Zack, melainkan hanya operator jaringan Handphone-nya yang menawari berita-berita tak penting. Cloud memang tidak punya banyak teman, jarang Handphone-nya berbunyi.

Malam semakin larut dan kedua kaki Cloud sudah sangat pegal serta capek. Dengan letih dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Rasa haus menyerangnya, menuntunnya untuk berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah bar kecil di pinggir jalan terdekat.

Bar itu sepi. Ketika Cloud masuk, dia berpapasan dengan dua orang pria dewasa yang kebetulan berjalan keluar sambil bercakap-cakap. Tanpa sengaja Cloud mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pria dewasa itu.

"…..Anak itu SOLDIER." Kata yang satu; "Kelas Pertama."

"Dia menghabiskan empat botol minuman paling keras di Midgar……"

Cloud tersentak. _Mungkinkah_----? Dengan cepat dia berlari ke dalam bar sepi itu. Dia tidak perlu mencari lama-lama di dalam bar yang sepi itu, dia langsung melihat orang yang diinginkannya. Zack.

Zack duduk di sofa di sudut; menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Di meja di depannya tampak empat botol kosong, dan ada botol kelima yang masih setengah penuh.

"Zack !!" Cloud berlari menghampirinya, tepat ketika Zack mengangkat mukanya dan meraih botol kelima itu; hendak meminumnya. Dengan cepat Cloud menahan tangan sahabatnya yang sudah mengarahkan botol ke mulut.

"Zack ! Sadarlah !" Seru Cloud; "Apa yang terjadi ??"

Zack menyentakkan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Cloud, tapi Cloud segera merebut botol di tangan Zack itu dan meletakkan botol itu kembali di meja, lalu berusaha menahan kedua tangan Zack dengan kedua tangannya agar Zack tidak meraih botol itu lagi.

"S-sialan !" Di luar dugaan Cloud, Zack mendorongnya hingga sempat terjatuh ke lantai dan membentur meja. Benturan itu membuat meja terdorong ke depan beberapa senti, dan suara derit meja agaknya membuat Zack mulai sadar.

"C-Cloud ?" Dia menatap Cloud. Sepasang mata biru Zack yang biasanya jernih dan indah kini tampak agak memerah dan bengkak, cahayanya redup dan seperti diselubungi oleh air mata.

"Zack, aku---" Cloud belum sempat bicara, tapi mendadak Zack memutus dan membentaknya; "Ngapain kau disini ?? Kau memata-mataiku, ya ?! Pergi !!!!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Zack membentak Cloud. Pertama kalinya Zack berteriak pada Cloud.

Saking kagetnya Cloud tidak bisa berbicara selama beberapa detik. Dia seolah melihat orang lain dan bukan Zack. Bukan Zack yang selalu sabar serta periang. Orang yang membentaknya ini tampak sangat marah, tampak liar.

"Pergi !!!" Teriak Zack lagi; "Tinggalkan aku !! Ngapain kau disini ??!"

"Zack, a---"

"Kau tidak dengar ?! Kau tuli ?!? Aku adalah mentormu dan kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku ?! PERGI !!!!"

Sudah, cukup. Cloud tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia tahu mata semua pengunjung lain di bar ini tertuju pada mereka berdua. Wajah Cloud memerah dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dia bangun dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan bar ini. Rasa sakit menusuk hatinya; sampai ke jiwanya. Rasanya dia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sakit itu. Dia ingin memukul sesuatu, menebaskan pisaunya memotong sesuatu, atau bahkan juga menjerit. Dia berlari di jalanan, tidak perduli kemana kakinya membawanya. Zack telah mempermalukannya di depan umum, sekaligus juga telah mengecewakannya, telah melenyapkan segala kekaguman Cloud selama ini.

Hari sudah subuh. Dia terengah dan berhenti di sebuah gang buntu karena kakinya sudah tidak sanggup membawanya lebih jauh lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari. Dia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, masih terengah.

Kemudian disadarinya bahwa seseorang mengawasinya.

Dia terkejut dan menengok ke belakang.

Zack. Zack berdiri di belakangnya, masih dalam keadaan kacau; mata bengkak dan muka pucat serta rambut berantakan; tapi tidak tampak liar seperti tadi. Sebaliknya, Zack tampak menyesal.

"Mau apa kau ?" Cloud tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas membentak Zack; "Aku sudah menyingkir darimu dan sekarang kau yang mengejarku !!"

Zack tidak menjawab. Sedetik kemudian Cloud melihat air mata menggenangi mata biru Zack yang indah. Air mata itu menetes tanpa suara membasahi wajah Zack, dan semua kemarahan serta rasa sakit hati yang tadi menusuk di hati Cloud mendadak hilang.

"Z-Zack….." Cloud berusaha bangun tapi kakinya terasa kaku.

Zack tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi melangkah mendekati Cloud dan menekuk lutut di depannya, lalu memeluknya. Tubuh Zack gemetar dan Cloud menyadari bahwa mentornya itu menangis.

Untuk pertama kalinya Cloud melihat Zack yang selama ini tabah dan periang kini menangis.

"Zack….." Cloud membalas pelukan Zack; "Angeal lagi, kan…?" Dia tidak perlu menebak lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah melukai Zack. Dia tahu bahwa Zack tidak akan menceritakan detailnya mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan Angeal sehingga membuat Zack menangis begini, tapi Cloud juga tidak ingin mendengar itu. Dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia harus menghibur Zack.

Zack tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun; agaknya berusaha kuat agar tangisnya tidak bersuara.

Cloud membiarkan Zack menenangkan diri. Dia memaksa mentornya itu berada dalam pelukannya, dan membelai punggung Zack.

Setelah beberapa saat, agaknya Zack mulai tenang. Dia menyentakkan kepalanya yang ditahan oleh Cloud di dada Cloud, lalu berkata; "Cloud.. maafkan aku--- tadi aku membentakmu di bar---"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan." Sahut Cloud dengan nada yang diusahakannya agar terdengar menghibur. Cloud tidak pandai menghibur orang.

"Aku mengusirmu--- karena---" Zack meneruskan; "Aku tidak mau kau--- melihatku menangis, Cloud…!"

Cloud terdiam sejenak, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa sekarang dia harus terus bicara. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Zack mengira bahwa dia takkan menjawab; seperti yang selama ini terjadi. Dia harus menjawab dengan cepat. Dia harus menunjukkan pada Zack bahwa dia perduli. Bahwa dia mendengarkan. Bahwa dia menyukai Zack.

"Kenapa ?" Dia berusaha berbicara, berusaha mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya secara spontan; "Kau takut aku menganggapmu lemah dan cengeng ? Ataukah kau menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak pantas berbagi derita denganmu ?" Meskipun berkata begitu, kesadaran merayapi batin Cloud. Benar, selama ini dirinya telah bersikap seperti anak kecil di luar kesadarannya. Dia selalu membiarkan Zack melindunginya, menjaganya, menyapanya duluan. Tanpa sengaja sebenarnya selama ini dia telah membiarkan Zack mendapat kesan bahwa Cloud adalah orang yang lemah.

Zack tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku, Zack." Cloud berusaha terus menyampaikan isi hatinya; "Selama ini aku menyusahkanmu. Aku membiarkanmu berusaha sendiri untuk mendekatkan kita. Aku membiarkanmu menjagaku, melindungiku. A-aku juga ingin---aku ingin bisa melindungimu, Zack…. Walaupun a-aku bukan Angeal……"

Zack menggeleng; "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau melindungiku. Aku ingin kau menganggapku kuat--- seperti aku menganggap Angeal. Aku ingin selalu bisa melindungimu seperti A-Angeal----"

"Zack !" Cloud memutus; "Aku tahu kau memang lebih tua dariku dan kau memang mentorku ! Tapi aku juga ingin bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang paling berarti untukku. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Zack. Sadarlah, kau bukan Angeal dan aku bukan dirimu di masa lalu !"

Perkataan Cloud membuat Zack terdiam lagi.

"Zack !" Cloud meneruskan; "Kalau kau terus memikirkan masa lalu dan terus merindukan Angeal, kapan kau akan merasa bahagia ?! Kau akan terus merasa kesepian dan sendirian di Planet ini, padahal sebenarnya kau TIDAK sendirian ! Kau memiliki banyak orang di sekitarmu ! Kau memiliki aku, Cissnei, Tseng !"

Air mata membasahi wajah Zack tanpa suara.

"Aku menghormatimu dan menyukaimu." Lanjut Cloud; "Dan bahkan di antara hubungan kakak-adik pun, tidak selamanya sang kakak harus selalu menjadi yang terkuat dan tersempurna bagi adiknya. Ada kalanya dimana seorang kakak merasa letih dan adiknyalah yang akan memanggulnya pulang….."

Sekali lagi Zack terdiam, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa haru dan mengusap air matanya. "Cloud, Cloud…..," Ucapnya; "Kau tahu ?! Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara begitu banyak….."

Sekarang ganti Cloud yang terdiam.

"Nah, Cloud." Senyum kembali muncul di wajah Zack dan sorot matanya kembali berbinar ceria meskipun masih tampak kelelahan menggelayuti; "Karena kau sudah bilang, mari kita pulang sekarang."

"Ya." Cloud tersenyum dan mencoba untuk bangun, tapi kedua kakinya masih terasa kaku.

"Kau tidak bisa bangun kan ?!" Kata Zack; "Kau berlari tanpa henti sewaktu aku mengusirmu dari bar. Aku mengikutimu di belakang dan kau tidak sadar."

"Apa kau sendiri bisa bangun ?" Balas Cloud menyadari bahwa mentornya juga masih bertumpu pada lutut seperti dirinya sendiri; "Kau juga bodoh. Aku bisa membayangkan kau berlari-lari berusaha mengejar Angeal tanpa henti sampai kakimu sakit."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Orang yang paling dekat denganku ?!" Ulang Zack. Dan dia pun mulai sadar bahwa sudah cukup lama ini orang yang paling dekat dengannya bukan lagi Angeal. Angeal telah pergi.

Sesaat keduanya hening lagi. Cloud memaksa dirinya bicara; "A---" tetapi bersamaan itu Zack juga bicara, kemudian keduanya diam dan tertawa.

"Kau dulu." Zack berkata.

"Aku mau bilang.. bagaimana kalau kita saling memapah untuk pulang ?" Kata Cloud.

"Well, itu juga yang ada di pikiranku !" Balas Zack.

"Sungguh ?"

"Yeah. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Cloud !"

Maka keduanya terpaksa saling bertumpu dan saling membantu untuk bisa bangun. Cloud berusaha sekuatnya agar bisa menjadi tempat Zack bertumpu, walaupun sebenarnya kakinya sudah betul-betul kram. Dia berusaha tidak menampakkan rasa sakit dan berusaha memapah Zack lebih banyak daripada Zack memapahnya.

Perlahan-lahan keduanya menyusuri jalan, saling memapah, menuju bangunan ShinRa. Zack kemudian menyadari bahwa sambil jalan Cloud terus memandanginya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?" Tanyanya.

"Matamu bengkak." Jawab Cloud; "Dan wajahmu pucat."

"Matamu juga bengkak. Dan wajahmu juga pucat." Balas Zack, mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu; "Kau tampaknya tidak tidur semalaman."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu sunyi."

"Kau takut sendirian, Cloud ?" Zack tersenyum; "Tapi kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan selalu bersama. Bukankah kita sudah pernah berjanji untuk itu ?!"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Balas Zack; "Aku akan selalu berjuang bersamamu di sisimu."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Dan," Lanjut Zack dengan ragu-ragu; "Maukah kau membantuku sedikit ?"

"Apa ?"

"Membangunkanku tiap pagi !" Zack tergelak; "Aku selalu dimarahi oleh mantan mentorku karena aku selalu datang kesiangan !"

"Karena kau memang pemalas dan seenaknya." Cloud menggodanya.

"Ha ha ha, Cloud." Zack masih tergelak; "Ini pertama kalinya kudengar kau bisa bercanda. Nah, mulai sekarang, aku akan membantumu mengusir rasa takutmu dan kau juga akan membantuku, setuju ?"

"Oke." Cloud tidak bisa menahan senyum; "Dan maukah kau duduk bersamaku di kantin ? Demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Kebaikanku ?!"

"Ya, sebab aku tahu selama ini kau tidak suka makan sayuran. Kau hanya suka makan yang enak-enak saja. Mulai sekarang secara diam-diam aku akan mengisi piringmu dengan sayuran dan aku akan membuatmu makan sayuran."

"Dan, kau tahu; aku akan mengisi piringmu juga agar lebih penuh. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu selama ini?! Kau selalu makan sangat sedikit, dan kau selalu tidak memilih menu yang enak karena kau tidak mau orang lain kehabisan……"

Cloud terdiam.

"Nah, Cloud, kalau begitu… mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama, ya ?!" Zack berkata lagi, memecahkan keheningan yang nyaris kembali timbul.

"Ya !" Jawab Cloud, mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya sambil tangan kirinya tetap merangkul Zack; "Tapi kau harus lebih terbuka lagi padaku, kau harus menceritakan juga tentang kesedihanmu dan kegagalanmu; bukan hanya kebahagiaanmu dan keberhasilanmu. Kau tidak boleh lagi berjalan di depanku dan melindungiku, tapi berjalanlah di sebelahku dan biarkan kita saling melindungi; supaya aku juga bisa jadi kuat….! Dan kita akan menjaga Planet ini bersama-sama !….Janji ?"

Zack tidak bisa bicara lagi, dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingking kanan Cloud dengan jari kelingking kanannya sendiri.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Note: I REFUSE to admit that Zack is just ONE YEAR older than Cloud. He seems much more mature like older about 2-3 years.


	4. Sephiroth and Genesis

**SHINRA ACADEMY : "**_**WE'RE LATE**_** !"**

_Setting : Somewhere in the past; ShinRa Academy; when Genesis & Angeal were in 2nd Class  
_

_Rating : K._

_Charas : Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal._

_Genre : General/Humor._

_Disclaimer : All charas belong to Squeenix co._

* * *

"Angeal, rileks." Gerutu Genesis.

Angeal hanya menggumamkan jawaban tak jelas dan melangkah lebih cepat lagi meninggalkan si rambut merah di belakangnya.

"_Angeal_ !" Genesis mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menyusul sahabatnya itu sambil kedua tangan Genesis mengancingkan ban pinggangnya sendiri yang tadi belum terkancing karena mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru. "Angeal." Dia meneruskan sambil meraba seluruh kancing bajunya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kancing yang lepas; "Kalau sampai pakaianku terlihat tidak beres hari ini, aku akan menyalahkanmu !" Kemudian tangannya meraba rambutnya yang merah, menyisiri rambutnya itu dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik.

Angeal memutar bola mata. Dia mendengus, dan meneruskan langkahnya dengan lebih cepat. Genesis menyusulnya lagi. Kemarahan mulai terlihat di sepasang mata biru-kelabu Genesis. Si rambut merah itu paling tidak suka penolakan, paling tidak suka jika tidak mendapatkan perhatian.

"Baik ! Kau tidak suka berjalan bersamaku !" Bentaknya.

Bagaimana orang bisa bertahan menghadapi mahluk itu ?! Gerutu Angeal dalam hati. Kesabarannya habis. Dia berhenti berjalan untuk menengok menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil ini dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membentak; "Genesis ! Dengar ! Kita sudah diberitahu kemarin bahwa pagi ini ada rapat jam _setengah sembilan tepat_ dan sekarang sudah jam _setengah sembilan kurang tiga menit_ sedangkan kita masih belum mencapai ShinRa Building ! Terima kasih kepada Gaia karena aku memiliki sahabat yang _menyenangkan_ dan _disiplin _sepertimu !!" Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban; dan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di jalanan yang menengok pada mereka berdua karena ucapannya yang keras tadi; Angeal meneruskan langkahnya.

Dua detik kemudian Genesis kembali mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku !" Balas sahabatnya itu sambil tetap berjalan merendengi Angeal; "Aku terlambat bangun karena aku tidak tidur semalaman, kau tahu; aku-----"

"Kau _apa_ ?!? Kau membaca Loveless sepanjang malam sampai jam dua pagi dan---oh sekali lagi terima kasih Gaia---Kau juga membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena Loveless-mu itu !!" Tukas Angeal; "Aku heran aku belum membeli kapas untuk menyumbat kupingku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu !"

"_Angeal Hewley_ !!" Seru Genesis dengan nada sakit hati yang jelas dibuat-buat; "Aku tidak percaya sebagai teman sejak kecil kau sanggup mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padaku; sahabatmu satu-satunya ! Perkataanmu menghina Loveless yang sangat kusukai, temanku tersayang, tahukah kau aku sangat sakit hati----"

"Simpan dulu sakit hatimu, Genesis !" Angeal memutus saat dia mulai menyadari orang-orang di sepanjang jalanan sialan ini menengok pada mereka berdua sambil cengar-cengir dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Angeal merendahkan suaranya sambil tetap berjalan; "Orang-orang menatap kita !"

Genesis menengok ke sekelilingnya; menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sepanjang jalan Midgar ini menengok pada mereka berdua sambil bisik-bisik menertawakan. Tentu saja. Dua pria dewasa bertengkar seperti anak kecil dengan suara keras. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa keduanya sudah terkenal sebagai SOLDIER Kelas Kedua dari ShinRa Co. yang termashyur.

Berbeda dari Angeal yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di jalanan, dengan terang-terangan Genesis membalas tatapan mereka lalu membentak; "Lihat apa kalian ?!?"

"Genesis !" Seru Angeal memperingatkan. Angeal sudah hafal watak Genesis. Pernah suatu kali saat mereka sedang duduk di SOLDIER Kelas Ketiga dan kelas mereka diwawancarai, Genesis nyaris membunuh reporter-nya setelah tanpa sengaja sang reporter mengatakan bahwa Genesis mempunyai wajah yang _cantik_ dan _feminim_.

Dan tentu saja sekarang Angeal tidak ingin Genesis --- secara sengaja maupun tidak --- melukai orang-orang di jalanan.

Dia mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Genesis dan setengah menyeret si rambut merah itu kembali berjalan.

Cukup sukses. Genesis baru menyentakkan lengannya untuk melepaskan diri setelah mereka berdua tiba di pintu masuk ShinRa. Satpam sudah mengenal mereka berdua dan tersenyum pada Angeal yang membalas dengan ucapan selamat pagi. Sang Satpam tidak tersenyum sama sekali pada Genesis. Seluruh staff dan manajer di ShinRa sudah mengenal siapa Genesis: seorang pemuda yang sombong, angkuh, congkak, pemarah, penyendiri, emosional, dan bertindak dengan menuruti kata hati atau perasaan lebih daripada rasio.

Kemudian mereka harus absen dan Angeal sudah memutar bola mata lagi. Genesis mengambil kartu absennya sendiri dengan tenang dan menulis jam setengah sembilan kurang lima. Padahal sekarang jam setengah sembilan lewat sepuluh. Sudah sering begini. Genesis mencurangi waktu di absen mereka.

"Apa ?!" Dia berbisik melihat ekspresi protes di wajah Angeal; "Kau boleh tulis apa pun yang kau mau di kartumu sendiri, sahabatku, dan aku boleh menulis apa pun yang aku mau di kartuku sendiri !"

Angeal mendengus. Menulis jam yang sebenarnya berarti terang-terangan dia minta detensi; sebab sudah sekitar sepuluh kali dia (dan Genesis) terlambat bulan ini dan dia menulis yang sebenarnya sebanyak tiga kali (Sedangkan Genesis tidak). Berarti di kartu Angeal sekarang ada tiga kali terlambat, dan ini akan jadi yang keempat. Sialan. Demi Gaia. Angeal pun menulis jam setengah sembilan kurang lima; mengikuti jejak si iblis berambut merah.

Genesis menyeringai puas.

"_Little bitch_ !" Bisik Angeal menyumpah tak jelas saat mereka berdua masuk ke lift.

"Apa ?" Genesis menengok; "Kau panggil aku apa ?" Agaknya dia benar-benar tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Gumam Angeal.

Genesis angkat bahu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka langsung menuju ruang rapat. Pintu ruangan itu sudah tertutup rapat.

"Jangan kuatir." Bisik Genesis pada Angeal sebelum mengetuk pintu; "Biar aku yang mencari alasan jika ditanya. Lagipula Mr. Lazard adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak akan mempersulit kita." Lalu si rambut merah itu mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dari dalam sangat hening. Memberanikan diri, Genesis membuka pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban sambil langsung berkata; "Mr. Lazard, maaf, kami--------"

Tetapi bukan Lazard yang berada di kursi pimpinan rapat di ujung meja.

Melainkan Sephiroth. _Sephiroth sendiri_. Sephiroth yang terkenal, Sephiroth _the hero_, Sephiroth yang di usia mudanya sudah menjadi General dalam SOLDIER, Sephiroth yang hebat, termashyur; pemilik pedang Masamune yang terkenal.

Peserta rapat ini; yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang besar itu; juga bukan hanya SOLDIER Kelas Kedua atau Kelas Ketiga; tapi juga Kelas Pertama, dan sumpah demi Gaia semua mata mereka tertuju pada Angeal dan Genesis.

Bahkan Genesis pun jadi kehabisan kata-kata. Dia berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi pandangan mata hijau Sephiroth tertuju lurus padanya dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajah Sephiroth. Kemudian dengan ngeri Angeal menyadari bola mata hijau Sephiroth bergerak dari wajah Genesis, lalu ke Angeal (yang berada agak di belakang Genesis), lalu ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu yang masih dipegangi Genesis.

Angeal berharap jam itu mati. Gaia yang agung, _tolonglah_ ! _Sekali ini saja_ !

Sayang harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Setengah sembilan lewat lima belas." Gumam Sephiroth.

Angeal merasa bisa merasakan lutut Genesis gemetar. Selama sedetik Angeal mengira Genesis akan lari keluar sambil membanting pintu kembali menutup. Tetapi tentu saja Genesis tidak akan melakukan itu. Mereka berdua adalah SOLDIER sekarang.

Tetapi walaupun tidak lari, Genesis masih tidak bisa bicara. Dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi yang terdengar hanya ucapan "Aa---" terbata-bata.

Sephiroth mengawasinya, menunggu.

Terpaksa Angeal membuka mulut; "S-selamat pagi, General, maaf kami terlambat." Dia berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak gemetar. Bagus, sekarang dia harus mencari alasan, sebab kelihatannya Genesis yang biasanya hebat mengarang alasan kali ini tampak seperti mau pingsan. Otak Angeal berputar keras. "K-kami.. uh… terlambat karena pelayan di restauran tempat kami makan pagi tanpa sengaja me-menumpahkan sup ke pakaian Genesis sehingga dia harus pulang dan berganti pakaian dulu, dan a-aku menemaninya."

Genesis langsung menengok pada Angeal yang sekarang tepat di sebelahnya. Wajah Genesis sudah merah padam bercampur pucat, tetapi kesadaran Genesis agaknya mulai pulih dan sepasang matanya memelototi sahabatnya itu seolah mengatakan pada Angeal; '_Alasan paling tolol, Angeal Hewley, dan aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati begitu kita keluar dari ruangan sialan ini_ !!!'

Angeal membalas tatapan galak sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan; '_Habis mau bagaimana lagi, dong ?! Aku tidak pintar mencari alasan, dan kau; tuan berotak pintar yang katanya mau mencarikan alasan untuk kita; malah berdiri gemetaran dari tadi_ !'

Sephiroth berdehem, dan dengan muka semakin merah baik Angeal maupun Genesis kembali menatap pada sang General yang jelas tidak menikmati pertunjukan saling-tatap dari kedua bawahannya itu.

"Aku tidak senang diinterupsi pada saat aku sedang memberikan pengarahan." Akhirnya Sephiroth berkata, sepasang matanya masih tertuju lurus pada kedua mahluk di pintu yang tampak sangat salah tingkah; "Dan keterlambatan kalian jelas telah menginterupsiku; selain kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak tepat waktu; entah dengan alasan apa pun-----_Oh_, berhentilah saling berpandangan begitu ! Lain kali pikirkan dulu alasan yang bisa kalian sepakati bersama sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu !"

Nada suara Sephiroth tetap tenang dan datar, tapi baik Angeal maupun Genesis merasa kata-kata itu seperti tangan yang menampar muka mereka.

Untunglah agaknya sang General cukup baik hati. Walaupun; sekali lagi; nadanya tetap datar dan ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, Sephiroth meneruskan; "Karena aku sedang fokus pada bahasan rapat kita dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kali ini kalian berdua kuijinkan masuk. Aku akan berbicara mengenai sikap kalian setelah rapat ini selesai. Sekarang duduklah !"

Mata Genesis dan Angeal segera menatap ke kursi-kursi di dua sisi meja panjang ruangan ini dan menyadari bahwa dua kursi kosong yang tersisa jaraknya berjauhan (padahal biasanya keduanya selalu duduk berdampingan). Yang satu diapit oleh dua SOLDIER Kelas Kedua; kelas mereka. Sedangkan yang satunya… berada di sisi kiri paling dekat dengan sang General dan bersebelahan dengan SOLDIER Kelas Pertama.

Sephiroth menunggu dengan tak sabar dan sedetik kemudian dia nyaris tidak bisa percaya bahwa kedua SOLDIER Kelas Kedua itu; kedua bawahannya itu; memperebutkan tempat duduk yang berada di antara Kelas Kedua. Sephiroth bisa mengerti kalau tidak ada yang mau duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tahu dia memang _mengerikan_. Tapi yang membuatnya nyaris tidak percaya adalah tingkah laku kekanakkan dari dua pria dewasa yang terlambat datang ini.

Kedua SOLDIER Kelas Kedua itu berlari bersamaan ke kursi yang diapit oleh dua teman sekelas mereka lalu saling menyikut dan mendorong sampai salah satu teman mereka hampir terjatuh.

"Cukup !" Seru Sephiroth; "Kau !"---Dia menunjuk Genesis; "Disini !!" Dia memberi isyarat agar Genesis duduk di kursi yang paling ujung dari sisi meja; yang berada paling dekat dengan Sephiroth.

Mau tak mau Genesis berjalan kesitu, membiarkan Angeal mendapat tempat yang lebih _menyenangkan_. Sephiroth mengawasi Genesis dan jelas menyadari bahwa si rambut merah itu menolak memandangnya; tapi ekspresi kemarahan mulai jelas terlihat di wajah si rambut merah.

Kemarahan yang tidak disembunyikan.

Si rambut merah itu menarik kursinya dengan kasar lalu membanting dirinya duduk dan menghela nafas jengkel.

"Bisa kita mulai ?" Pancing Sephiroth.

Anggota lain sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan bukan pada mereka, maka mereka tidak memberi jawaban.

Genesis tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, sepasang matanya menatap ke sepasang tangannya sendiri yang diletakkan di atas meja dan ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kemurkaan.

Angeal tidak tahan untuk tidak memperingatkan sahabatnya yang agaknya tidak sadar kepada siapa pertanyaan Sephiroth ditujukan. "_Genesis_ !" Desis Angeal. Cukup keras di ruangan yang sunyi ini sehingga sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Angeal; kecuali mata Genesis sendiri.

Muka Angeal memerah.

Sephiroth menatap Angeal sekilas lalu kembali memandang Genesis yang masih menatap ke kedua tangannya sendiri sambil menahan marah. Saking marahnya si rambut merah tidak meyadari bahwa Angeal baru saja melakukan pengorbanan besar mempermalukan diri demi memanggil namanya.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian Genesis segera terlonjak dengan terkejut dan _shock_, sebab Sephiroth menggebrak meja sambil berdiri.

"Bisa kita mulai ?" Ulang Sephiroth. Nadanya jauh lebih tegas, lebih keras, dan lebih disiplin. Pandangannya lurus kepada Genesis.

"Y-ya, Sir." Genesis lupa untuk marah saking _shock_-nya.

Sephiroth berjalan ke arah papan tulis yang memang telah disediakan di ruangan rapat ini dan meneruskan ceramahnya tentang perang yang telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun ini. ShinRa dan Wutai.

Dia sudah menerangkan selama sekitar empat puluh lima menit ketika akhirnya dia dengan jengkel menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak mendengarkan. Dia berhenti berbicara, kembali menatap pada mahluk berambut merah yang sedang menunduk mengawasi kedua tangannya sendiri di atas meja sambil entah memikirkan apa; yang pasti ekspresi si rambut merah itu jelas menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

Dengan ngeri Angeal melihat Sephiroth berjalan menghampiri Genesis sementara si rambut merah itu masih belum mau sadar dari lamunan. Selama dua detik Angeal merasa Sephiroth akan menarik kerah baju Genesis lalu menampar anak itu, tetapi syukurlah ternyata tidak. Sephiroth hanya berdiri diam di sebelah Genesis selama sesaat; menunggu reaksi Genesis.

"S-Sir ?" Akhirnya Genesis menyadari juga bahwa sang General sudah berada di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya. Dia menengadah, membalas tatapan sang General.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" Balas Sephiroth.

"Apa ?"

"Kulihat agaknya ada banyak sekali keberatan di hatimu. Coba kau sampaikan satu persatu sekarang."

Genesis melayangkan pandangan matanya pada Angeal selama beberapa saat, lalu menjawab; "T-tidak. Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau lebih berkonsentrasi lagi dan mendengarkan jika ada yang sedang berbicara di depan ?!" Kata Sephiroth pula; berusaha bersikap baik.

"Ya, Sir."

Sephiroth kembali berjalan ke papan tulis. Dirasakannya pandangan si rambut merah di punggungnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh dia menyadari bahwa pandangan yang diberikan oleh Genesis adalah tatapan penuh kebencian. Ketika Sephiroth akhirnya sampai di papan tulis dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi bawahan-bawahannya yang duduk memandangnya; pandangan matanya dan pandangan mata Genesis bertemu, dan Sephiroth benar-benar melihat kemarahan dan kebencian yang tersirat.

Sephiroth kembali menerangkan. Kali ini Genesis memperhatikan, tapi terus dengan tatapan mata benci dan marah. Sephiroth menyadari itu, maka setiap dua puluh menit dia berhenti menerangkan dan membalas tatapan mata Genesis dengan terang-terangan sambil bertanya dengan nada kaku; "Ada pertanyaan ?"

Awalnya Genesis menggeleng, tetapi setelah terjadi selama dua kali dan Sephiroth dengan jelas menunjuknya; "_Kau_. Ada pertanyaan ?" Maka Genesis tidak menahan diri lagi, dia mulai memberikan komentar-komentarnya. Adu debat terjadi. Bahkan kemudian Genesis tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi mulai berani menginterupsi saat Sephiroth sedang meneruskan, melontarkan kritik-kritik atas penjelasan mengenai taktik perang sang General.

Mereka berdua berbeda pendapat. Dan seisi ruangan sadar bahwa walaupun taktik perang metode lain yang disarankan Genesis memang mungkin lebih sederhana; tetapi sangat menyolok bahwa selalu lebih kejam daripada semua metode Sephiroth. Seolah Genesis tidak akan segan mengorbankan nyawa penduduk dalam suatu desa demi kemenangan, bahkan tidak akan segan mengorbankan nyawa ratusan prajurit ShinRa sendiri demi kemenangan.

Entahlah apakah memang Genesis memiliki sifat yang kejam, ataukah hal-hal yang dia lontarkan saat ini dipaksakannya keluar hanya supaya demi bisa mengkritik Sephiroth.

Rapat ini berlangsung sangat lama karena kedua orang itu terus berbantahan. Sudah lewat jam dua siang dan mereka semua masih terkurung di ruangan ini. Angeal mulai lapar dan bosan dengan pertengkaran kedua orang itu. Dia berkali-kali menatap sahabatnya dengan nada memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya diam, tetapi Genesis tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah memulai sesuatu.

Semua SOLDIER Kelas Ketiga yang hadir disini sekarang sudah bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah dan capek. Lapar, haus, serta kebutuhan untuk ke toilet. Tidak ada yang berani minta izin keluar untuk ke toilet sedari tadi; sebab melihat ekspresi sang General yang seperti orang sedang menjalani uji kesabaran.

Jam tiga siang dan Angeal merasa seluruh ototnya pegal dan kaku, tapi lagi-lagi mereka masih terkurung di ruangan ini; mendengarkan omong-kosong Genesis; _sadistic little bitch_; yang berusaha mempermalukan Sephiroth dengan sia-sia sebab sang General jelas lebih berotak. Angeal menyesal kenapa dia tidak pernah merusak pita suara sahabatnya sejak dulu (tentu saja kiasan) atau setidaknya menyumbat mulut sahabatnya itu. Dia melirik Genesis yang masih berbicara dan merasa bahwa dia ingin sekali menutup mulut itu dengan tangannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, sesuatu terjadi. Seorang SOLDIER Kelas Ketiga yang bertubuh kecil yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya; mendadak miring dan terjatuh. Semua orang terkejut. SOLDIER kecil itu pingsan. Dengan sigap Angeal segera melompat bangun dan mengangkat tubuh si SOLDIER yang pingsan dari lantai.

"Bawa dia ke Prof. Hollander !" Seru Sephiroth, tampak terkejut. Angeal mengangguk dan menggendong anak yang pingsan itu keluar.

Kejadian itu cukup menyadarkan Sephiroth bahwa mereka semua sudah lelah. "Rapat selesai !" Dia melirik jam sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Dilihatnya Genesis juga bergerak hendak bangun meninggalkan meja, maka dia berkata; "Kau. Dan temanmu yang tadi, datanglah ke ruanganku nanti sore setelah kalian cukup istirahat untuk membicarakan tentang tingkah laku kalian berdua pagi tadi !"

Genesis tidak menjawab, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti. Dia meninggalkan ruangan bersama SOLDIER yang lain.

Salah seorang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama masih berada disini. "Anak itu……" Dia berkata sambil menunjuk punggung Genesis yang menjauh; "Aku salah satu mentor mereka. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada anak itu kalau kau mau. Namanya Genesis Rhapsodos, dan dia memang kurang sopan santun."

"_Big mouth_. _Lack of knowledge_." Gerutu Sephiroth sambil membereskan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja.

"Kau terlalu baik dengan meladeninya berdebat."

"Oh ya ?! Aku hanya ingin membungkamnya, tidak kusangka dia sangat gigih. Semangat yang bagus sebenarnya." Jawab Sephiroth pula, menumpuk kertas-kertas dan map-nya; "Nah, pergilah istirahat. Aku juga memerlukan istirahat." Dia meninggalkan ruangan.

'Tunggu, Sir !" Cegah sang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama; "Anda tidak ingin aku memberi pelajaran sopan santun pada anak itu ?"

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri kalau aku mau." Sahut Sephiroth tanpa berhenti berjalan menjauh.

Memang, tidak ada yang bisa berhasil menghasut atau menjilat Sephiroth, walaupun jelas semua orang di ShinRa berusaha melakukan itu.

***

Angeal mengawasi Genesis yang kali ini sibuk makan tanpa banyak protes padahal biasanya selalu saja ada yang bisa dikomentari Genesis tentang makanan di kantin keparat ini.

Si rambut merah itu tidak menaruh perhatian pada apa pun lagi kecuali makanan dan terlihat sangat capek serta kelaparan.

"Kau tidak akan selapar itu kalau kau tadi tidak mencoba berdebat dengan sang General." Angeal menghela nafas.

"Sudah terlambat." Jawab Genesis sambil makan; "Aku sudah berdebat dengannya dan sekarang aku sangat capek !"

"Menurutku kau tadi terlalu nekad." Angeal menghela nafas.

"Nekad ?!" Genesis tertawa sinis; "Terima kasih atas dukunganmu, sahabatku yang baik hati."

Angeal memutar bola mata.

***

Pintu ruangan Sephiroth diketuk. Si rambut perak itu melirik jam dengan kesal, tapi menahan diri lalu berkata; "Masuk !"

Pintu terbuka. Genesis masuk duluan diikuti Angeal di belakangnya.

"Anda memanggil, Sir ?" Tanya si rambut merah. Agaknya dia sudah lebih tenang dan tidak semarah waktu di ruang rapat. Rupanya kantin di ShinRa entah bagaimana hari ini cukup memuaskannya.

Hari sudah malam. Sebagian besar orang sudah pulang. Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Sephiroth sebenarnya sudah menunggu kedua anak itu sejak jam lima, tapi keduanya tidak muncul juga, maka akhirnya Sephiroth menyuruh salah satu staff untuk memanggilkan keduanya yang rupanya _bersembunyi_ di perpustakaan.

Sephiroth mengamati ekspresi kedua mahluk yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya. Si rambut merah tampak tenang, bahkan tampak agak puas. Sedangkan Angeal tampak setengah geram (entah pada siapa) dan setengah merasa bersalah. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sephiroth untuk menyadari kejadian yang terjadi: Genesis tidak menyampaikan pesan Sephiroth pada Angeal bahwa Sephiroth menunggu mereka. Genesis berpura-pura lupa (dan Angeal memang lupa sungguhan; sebab di awal rapat tadi pagi Sephiroth sudah menyampaikan secara langsung), dan ketika ada staff datang memanggilkan mereka barulah Angeal benar-benar teringat sementara Genesis pura-pura baru ingat.

"Berapa usiamu, Genesis Rhapsodos ?" Sephiroth bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Huh ?" Genesis tampak kaget.

"Aku menanyakan usiamu." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Bukankah usiaku tercantum dalam data-dataku ?" Genesis balas bertanya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung darimu." Kata sang General pula.

Mau tak mau Genesis menjawab; "Dua puluh dua."

Sephiroth menghela nafas, "Kukira kau baru tujuh belas tahun." Ucapnya kalem lalu meneruskan dengan nada setengah mengejek; "Tentu saja maksudku bukan wajahmu; tapi tingkah lakumu."

Sekali lagi, Sephiroth membuat Genesis kehabisan kata-kata saking marah dan malunya. Mau tak mau Sang General merasa puas mengamati wajah Genesis yang merah karena malu sekaligus masam karena geram.

"General." Tegur Angeal dengan nada agak tajam; "Sebenarnya ada apa Anda memanggil kami ?" Jelas sekali Angeal adalah sahabat yang baik yang tidak rela sahabatnya dipermalukan.

"Oh." Sephiroth mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Genesis ke wajah Angeal; "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan teguranku atas keterlambatan kalian tadi pagi, dan setahuku kalian sudah sering terlambat." Dia mengeluarkan kartu absen Genesis dan Angeal dari laci mejanya; "Aku menyuruh orang membawakan kartu absen kalian padaku tadi sore."

Angeal diam sejenak, menatap sang General yang membolak-balik kedua kartu absen itu. Entah kenapa Angeal memiliki firasat bahwa sang General sudah tidak percaya pada catatan hadir yang tertulis disitu, tetapi Angeal terlambat memperingatkan Genesis yang sudah berkilah; "Kalau Anda lihat baik-baik… saya baru terlambat sekali ini……"

"Yang benar ?" Tanya Sephiroth.

"Ya, a---" Genesis mencoba menjawab lagi tetapi Angeal sudah menendang kaki sahabatnya itu di bawah dan berkata duluan dengan cepat kepada Sephiroth; "Maafkan kami."

Genesis mengaduh dan memelototi sahabatnya. Angeal berusaha menutupi suara mengaduh itu dengan berkata sekali lagi dengan sangat cepat tanpa membalas pandangan Genesis; "MaafkankamiGeneralkamitidakakanmengulanginya !" Tangannya menyikut lengan sahabatnya.

Agaknya sekarang Genesis sadar. Dia menatap Angeal, lalu menatap Sephiroth; "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" Dia menanyai sang General.

Kalimat yang berkesan kurang ajar itu membuat Angeal menendang kaki sahabatnya lagi di bawah.

"_Aduh_ !" Seru Genesis; melompat bangun; "Angeal, aku----"

Angeal memberi isyarat dengan mengerling ke arah Sephiroth. Genesis segera duduk kembali.

Syukurlah Sephiroth tidak marah, tetapi juga tidak tampak terkesan dengan _dagelan_ singkat dari sepasang sahabat itu.

"Apa semua orang di desa Banora seperti ini..?" Dia menggumam pelan.

"Maaf ?" Tanya Angeal.

"Oh, aku hanya bergurau." Jawab sang General; "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Genesis, aku sadar bahwa catatan di kartu absenmu palsu karena aku melihat ada tiga kali terlambat dalam kartu Angeal sedangkan tidak dalam kartumu, padahal aku sudah dengar bahwa kalian selalu datang bersama, dan kalian berdua jelas melupakan petugas satpam pagi hari yang selalu melihat kedatangan kalian." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan ekspresi gelisah Genesis, lalu meneruskan dengan tenang; "Tolong jangan buat aku berpikir bahwa kalian berdua baru duduk di SOLDIER kelas tiga, Genesis Rhapsodos dan Angeal Hewley. Itu pertama. Yang kedua, jangan mencoba melukai satpam yang kumaksud hanya karena dia mengatakan kebenaran di depanku. Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi dengan satpam itu dan keluarganya, kalian berdualah yang pertama akan kudatangi."

"Baik, Sir." Sahut Angeal formal meskipun mukanya merah padam karena malu dan merasa bersalah.

Sephiroth menatapnya; "Tolong awasi tingkah laku sahabatmu mulai sekarang, Hewley."

"Baik, Sir." Jawab Angeal dengan nada tak senang. Bukan tak senang karena apa, tapi karena Sephiroth mengucapkan itu seolah menganggap Genesis liar dan tidak sebijak Angeal sendiri. Angeal tidak pernah ingin dianggap mengungguli Genesis; dalam hal apa pun; oleh siapa pun.

"Dan mulai sekarang." Tambah sang General; "Aku akan meminta Mr. Lazard mengganti sistem absensi dengan mesin sidik jari. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Seharusnya ShinRa sudah memperbaiki sistem ini sejak lama, tapi sebelumnya memang tidak ada yang berani berbuat _curang_; sehingga selama ini kami bersedia mempercayakan setiap anggota untuk menulis sendiri jam hadirnya di kartu masing-masing. Selama ini kami menilai setiap anggota yang bisa masuk ke ShinRa berarti sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa _jujur_ serta bertanggung jawab……"

Muka Genesis memerah. Dia menunduk; tidak berani menatap sang General dan tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sephiroth diam sejenak. Kedua anak di depannya yang seusia dengannya ini tidak berani membalas pandangannya sekarang. Sebetulnya mereka bertiga seumur. Sephiroth hanya satu (atau beberapa) bulan lebih tua dari Genesis dan Genesis hanya satu (atau beberapa) bulan lebih tua dari Angeal.

Dia merasa bahwa kedua bawahannya itu sudah cukup mendapat pelajaran. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Katanya; "Kurasa kalian tidak akan mengulanginya lagi besok."

Angeal dan Genesis bangkit. Ketika Genesis mengangkat muka lagi untuk memandang Sephiroth sekilas sebelum mengikuti Angeal meninggalkan ruangan, Sephiroth menyadari tatapan mata kagum dan penuh cinta dari si rambut merah itu seolah sudah bertahun-tahun Genesis memang telah memendam perasaan itu kepada Sephiroth, dan kenyataannya memang begitulah yang sebenarnya…….

**The End**

* * *


	5. Zack and Angeal

**4. I'll Be There For You**

**(Zack & Angeal)  
**

**Authoress** : Penulis minta maaf karena terpaksa chapter-nya ditukar. Seharusnya (sebelumnya) chapter 4 ditujukan untuk Zack x Aerith, chapter 5 untuk Cloud x Tifa, chapter 6 untuk Aerith & Tifa. Tetapi entah kenapa aku jadi menyelesaikan Zack & Angeal dulu. Karena itu Daftar Isi-nya di depan kurevisi. Dan fanfic ini kuubah menjadi "Kumpulan Fanfic Final Fantasy" yang berarti bahwa kemungkinan akan lebih dari 7 Chapter, tetapi tiap Chapter tidak saling berhubungan sehingga bisa kau baca secara terpisah. Untuk chapter mengenai Zack x Aerith, Aerith & Tifa, Cloud x Tifa; semua itu akan menyusul----tidak hilang :D

**

* * *

  
**

.

.

"Zack ! Zack !! Bangun !!!"

Zack membuka matanya dan mendapati Cloud mengguncangnya dengan lembut. Tentu saja, ini pagi hari. Cloud sudah terbiasa harus membangunkan Zack.

"Kau sudah membuka mata ? Bagus ! Jadi aku tidak perlu menyirammu dengan seember air." Si pirang bergurau. Salah satu hal yang sangat Cloud sukai dari Zack adalah karena Zack tidak pernah bersikap sok ngatur dan sok memerintah di luar jam training formal. Zack benar-benar bersikap sebagaimana layaknya sahabat dan menganggap Cloud sederajat dengannya meskipun Zack adalah mentor Cloud di ShinRa.

"Pagi, Cloud." Akhirnya Zack mau bangun juga, setengah menggerutu, dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Cloud menyiapkan sarapan. Kedua cowok ini bisa masak, jadi bukan masalah besar mengenai siapa yang menyiapkan makanan; dan mereka selalu memasak bergantian.

"Mimpi indah semalam, Zack ?" Cloud bertanya setelah akhirnya keduanya duduk di meja makan.

Zack diam sejenak, pura-pura sibuk mengunyah roti isi telur dadarnya. Dia mimpi seseorang semalam, dan dia selalu _memimpikan_ orang itu. Tapi dia merasa bahwa Cloud tidak akan suka mendengarnya, maka dia berkata; "Aku mimpi mendaki gunung. Kira-kira apa artinya, ya ?!"

"Mungkin artinya kau akan dipromosikan dan naik jabatan ?"

"Kalau begitu itu adalah pertanda buruk. Sebab jabatan tinggi berarti tugas bertambah." Keluh Zack.

Cloud tertawa.

Keduanya hening sejenak, menikmati makanan mereka. Kemudian mendadak Zack bertanya dengan sikap serius; "Cloud ? Apa selama ini aku menyusahkanmu ?"

"Huh ?" Sahabatnya tampak agak kaget dan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Apa selama ini aku merepotkan ?" Zack mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada santai; membuat Cloud menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak memiliki arti apa-apa, hanya sekedar pertanyaan biasa, maka dia menjadi lebih rileks dan menjawab; "Tergantung apa maksudmu dengan merepotkan."

"Contohnya.. kau harus membangunkanku setiap pagi ?"

"Well, bukan masalah besar. Asal kau mau bangun dalam sepuluh hitungan begitu aku memanggilmu."

Zack tergelak, lalu tersedak dan batuk-batuk. Dia buru-buru menyambar gelas airnya dan meminumnya.

Cloud mengawasinya.

Zack sudah terbiasa diperhatikan oleh Cloud. Si pirang itu memang jarang bicara, tapi dia sangat sering memperhatikan Zack dan dengan begitu agaknya dia menjadi hafal semua kebiasaan Zack.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, Cloud buru-buru bangun; "Aku harus pergi lebih awal hari ini." Katanya; "Kelasku masuk lebih awal hari ini."

"Oke." Jawab Zack; "Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya."

Ada sedikit perasaan iri di hati Cloud melihat Zack yang hanya lebih tua setahun darinya sudah mendapat kedudukan tinggi dan bisa bersantai lebih lama di pagi hari sementara dirinya sudah harus pergi. Tetapi dia menekan keras perasaan iri itu dan bergegas pergi.

Zack menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa bulan dia dan Cloud tinggal bersama. Mereka berdua menjadi akrab dengan sangat cepat. Tetapi Zack tetap belum bisa melupakan Angeal. Terkadang ketika Cloud membangunkannya di pagi hari, antara sadar dan tidak dia mengira (atau berharap) Angeal yang membangunkannya. Syukurlah dia segera sadar sebelum sempat mengucapkan nama yang salah. Dulu ada masa-masa dimana Angeal suka membangunkannya setiap pagi. Angeal memiliki kunci ke kamarnya dan demi kebaikan Zack sendiri waktu itu Angeal datang untuk membangunkannya.

"_Zack_ ! _Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, maka aku akan mengambil ember, mengisinya dengan air dingin dari kulkas, lalu kusiram ke mukamu_ !" Masih terngiang suara Angeal di batin Zack.

Dia bangun dan membawa piring kotornya ke dapur, lalu mencucinya. Dia kembali teringat momen lain bersama Angeal, yaitu ketika dia mampir di apartemen Angeal dan melihat dapur Angeal berantakan penuh tumpukan piring kotor.

"_Aku tidak sempat mencuci, dan sahabatku yang tinggal bersamaku; Genesis; juga tidak sempat_." Itulah alasan sang mentor saat ditanya olehnya waktu itu.; "_Huh_ ?----_Mau apa kau_ ?! ----- _Mencucikannya untukku_ ?! _Tidak usah repot-repot_ ! _Letakkan saja disana, aku sudah bersumpah demi Buster Sword-ku aku akan membuat Genesis mau mencuci semua piring kami malam ini_ !"

Zack mencuci piring bekas sarapannya. Angeal; Batinnya; Kenapa aku selalu teringat padamu ?!? Sebenarnya sekarang kau ada dimana, Angeal ??

Dia meletakkan piring bersih yang sudah dicucinya di rak penyimpanan piring, kemudian tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke jendela. Semenjak dia tahu Angeal memiliki sayap dia jadi sering memandang ke langit; menatap burung-burung di kejauhan; dan berpikir mungkinkah salah satu mahluk yang dari sini tampak seperti burung itu adalah Angeal yang sedang terbang bebas di langit ?

Kalau saja dia yakin Angeal sedang bahagia saat ini, dia tidak akan terlalu kuatir. Tapi dia tahu bahwa yang sedang dialami Angeal sekarang ini bukanlah kebahagiaan. Tapi kebimbangan. Dan dia ingin sekali berada di samping Angeal di saat Angeal sedang bimbang serta membutuhkan pegangan.

Zack sudah pernah bertemu Genesis dan entah kenapa meskipun Genesis adalah sahabat karib Angeal ada sesuatu dalam diri Genesis yang membuat Zack langsung tidak menyukainya. Si rambut merah itu terus-menerus berusaha memasukkan kata-kata dari Loveless ke dalam otak semua orang seolah berusaha membuat orang-orang menjadi depresi. Seperti berusaha menghasut dan mencuci otak. Zack tahu pastilah Angeal sedang tersiksa dicuci otaknya oleh kata-kata Genesis setiap hari sekarang ini, dan itu membuat Zack semakin ingin bisa menemukan Angeal.

Sesuatu melayang diluar jendela. Ringan, kecil, dan tampak bersinar serta lembut. Terlonjak; Zack menyadari bahwa itu adalah bulu sayap berwarna putih. Buru-buru dia membuka kaca jendela dan keluar ke balkon, tetapi bulu sayap itu sudah nyaris melayang ke bawah. Meskipun kamarnya berada di lantai enam, dia sama sekali tidak perduli; dia membungkuk melewati pagar balkon untuk menggapai bulu itu. Syukurlah dia berhasil meraihnya. Lembut, putih, dan halus.

"Angeal !!!!" Zack mengenali benda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera menghambur keluar kamar lewat pintu dan turun; berlari mengejar sesuatu yang sebenarnya entah dimana.

"Zack, hey-----;" Orang-orang yang melihatnya mencoba menegur, tetapi dia tidak perduli. Dia terus saja berlari seperti kesetanan, menabrak orang-orang tanpa perduli; dan terus menghambur keluar dari ShinRa. Dia merasa bahwa Angeal menunggunya di suatu tempat. Ya, ini pasti isyarat dari Angeal. _Pasti_…………….

***

Kepastiannya memudar dan menjadi sirna setelah berjalan selama tiga jam penuh tanpa hasil. Dia sudah berputar-putar di hutan terdekat sini sampai rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Kenapa tadi dia betul-betul yakin bahwa Angeal sedang menunggunya di hutan ? Ataukah memang Angeal sedang menunggunya di suatu tempat; tapi bukan di hutan ? Di Midgar ?

_Midgar_…….

Sanggupkah kaki Zack membawanya kesana sekarang ?

Zack jatuh terduduk di rerumputan, melonjongkan kakinya yang pegal dan sakit. Dia lupa membawa Handphone. Dia tahu pastilah sekarang Cloud sudah meneleponnya atau mengiriminya sms. Dia merasa tak enak hati. Oke, sekarang sebaiknya dia ke Midgar, mengitari kota untuk mencari tanda-tanda Angeal, kemudian membelikan sesuatu untuk Cloud.

Dia membiarkan kakinya beristirahat dulu beberapa menit lagi. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan; menatap ke angkasa. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh berharap, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti berharap ? Sudah hampir setahun dia tidak melihat Angeal dan dia begitu merindukannya. Tidak; Dia membatin; Jangan berharap. Orang yang tidak pernah berharap tidak akan terluka.

"Angeal, sudah hampir setahun kau pergi…..;" Hatinya berbicara; "Dan kini aku sudah menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama seperti cita-citaku dan seperti keinginanmu. Kau yang selalu melatihku agar bisa menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama, kau yang selalu memberiku semangat dan dukungan di kala aku goyah; waktu itu aku hanya anak kecil bodoh dan lemah…. Kini cita-cita kita tercapai, kini aku sudah jadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama! Tapi.. kini aku tidak merasa bahagia sedikit pun. Kau pergi tanpa kabar, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, tanpa surat, tanpa apa pun. Dengan tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang…. Dan kini semua orang mengatakan bahwa kau berkhianat."

Zack merasa seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang kehilangan ayah. Seolah sang ayah dulu selalu mengajarinya untuk menjadi pria yang baik; untuk patuh pada hukum dan taat pada agama; tapi sang ayah lalu menghilang dan kini sang ayah sendiri ditemukan sebagai penjahat. Kurang lebih seperti itulah perasaannya. Rasa dikhianati.

Sekaligus rindu.

Dan penuh tanda tanya.

Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ? Kenapa kau mengkhianati apa yang justru dulu pernah kau ajarkan padaku ?? Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat aku dilantik menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama ??? Kenapa kau mengkhianati mimpi dan cita-cita yang justru dulu kau berikan dan kau tanamkan padaku ????

Ketika Zack dilantik menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama; yang diinginkannya adalah melihat Angeal berdiri memandangnya dengan penuh kebanggaan………

Sayang itu tidak tercapai.

Langit biru tampak buyar…. Tunggu, _bukan buyar_….. _Itu_ adalah air mata.

Tanpa sadar Zack sudah menangis.

Dia segera menghapus airmata-nya dan menegakkan punggungnya untuk kembali duduk. Dia tidak boleh begini, dia tidak boleh menangis terus. Dia harus kuat dan bangkit. Dia adalah tempat Cloud bersandar; semacam tokoh panutan bagi Cloud; yang akan meneruskan cita-cita Angeal juga secara tidak langsung.

Sebelum dia sempat berdiri, sesuatu melayang ke depan matanya karena hembusan angin. Dia nyaris tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Lagi-lagi selembar bulu putih.

"A---A---Angeal ?!?!" Zack terpana. Pandangan matanya yang mulai jelas setelah airmatanya dihapus bergerak dari bulu yang melayang di depannya ke sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Angeal Hewley.

"Angeal ?!" Zack masih bingung; merasa dirinya bermimpi. Ini tidak mungkin ! Hampir dua belas bulan dia mencari Angeal dengan sia-sia dan mendadak Angeal berdiri di depannya ?!? Tidak mungkin !!

Zack mengucek matanya lagi. Pasti air mata !; Batinnya; Pasti aku berkhayal yang aneh-aneh karena terlalu rindu !

Mungkin itu Cloud, mungkin aku melihat Cloud sebagai Angeal !; Pikirnya.

Kemudian suara yang akrab di telinganya terdengar; "Kenapa ? Kau tidak rindu padaku, Zack sang Puppy..?"

Zack terpana.

Benar-benar suara Angeal !!

Sosok di depannya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang biasa diingatnya; pandangan mata lembut campur geli dan sayang. Tawa kecil itu. Tawa yang biasa; yang selalu diingat Zack; tawa saat memanggil Zack dengan julukan Puppy.

Dua detik kemudian tawa kecil Angeal berganti menjadi protes karena Zack sudah melompat bangun dan menghambur memeluknya erat seperti anak anjing yang baru bertemu dengan tuannya. Zack memeluknya begitu erat sehingga Angeal terpaksa berkata; "Kau sekarang sudah belajar mau membunuhku ya ?!"

Zack segera melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih dikalungkan ke leher Angeal.

Angeal meneliti wajah Zack.

"Huh ?" Dia tampak bingung; "Aku membuatmu sedih ? Kukira kau akan bahagia melihatku..? Kenapa aku malah membuatmu menangis ?"

"Ini tangisan bahagia, tolol !" Zack tertawa di antara isak tangisnya yang mengeras.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa memanggilku tolol ?!" Angeal pura-pura memprotes lagi, tapi Zack tidak perduli dan memeluknya lagi sekuat-kuatnya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Angeal untuk kemudian menangis keras tanpa tertahankan.

Angeal membelai rambut Zack. Untuk beberapa detik air matanya ikut tumpah meskipun dia tidak bersuara; tidak seperti Zack. Dia berusaha mengeraskan hati, berusaha tidak mengizinkan adanya air mata yang menetes dari sepasang matanya, tapi entah kenapa dia gagal. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah berusaha sekuatnya mencegah tangisnya menimbulkan suara.

"K-kau sudah besar y-ya sekarang…?!" Dia mencoba membuka percakapan agar suasana jangan hanya kaku diisi air mata, tapi yang ada suaranya gemetar; "K-kau t-tidak boleh m-menangis lagi….!"

Mendengar itu Zack tertawa lagi di antara tangisnya lalu menengadah menatap wajah mantan mentornya ini dan tawanya semakin keras; "Kau juga menangis !" Serunya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku ?! T-tidak." Angeal mengusap air matanya; "Ini k-kemasukan debu."

"Bohong !!" Zack tergelak lagi, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. Sepasang matanya menatap pada wajah mentornya, dan ketika dia bicara lagi suaranya sangat gemetar dan penuh tuntutan; "K-kenapa kau harus pergi ?? K-kenapa kau meninggalkan a-aku..???"

Angeal terdiam.

Zack masih bicara, seolah sesuatu yang sudah dipendam selama dua belas bulan ini sekarang punya kesempatan untuk keluar. Selama ini hati Zack sudah seperti cawan yang terus diisi air; segala kesedihan dan pertanyaan; dan mendadak sekarang pada puncaknya air itu tumpah saking penuhnya. Tumpah, meluap, tak tertahankan. Suaranya pada mulanya gemetar dan pelan, kemudian dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri; nada suaranya meninggi dan semakin keras, dan akhirnya menjeritkan namanya. "Kenapa kau harus jadi pengkhianat ?? Kenapa kau harus pergi bersama Genesis ?? Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat aku dilantik menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama ?? Dimana kau saat itu ?? Dimana kau selama ini ?? Tak tahukah aku mencarimu terus !!! Kenapa kau harus mengajarkan padaku hal-hal yang pada akhirnya kau khianati sendiri, _Angeal _!!!!?"

Angeal tampak terkejut dengan semua pertanyaan itu. Tuntutan tampak di sepasang mata biru Zack yang basah oleh air mata. Menuntut jawabannya.

"Z-Zack….a-aku….." Angeal berusaha mencari jawaban. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa menjawab semua itu. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, dan Zack tidak mungkin mengerti. Tapi meski begitu, dia ingin Zack tetap melanjutkan cita-cita mereka. Dia ingin Zack tetap berjalan di jalan yang telah dia tinggalkan, karena jalan itu adalah impiannya di masa kecil yang kini telah direnggut olehnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Dia adalah figur panutan untuk Zack; dia tahu itu.

"Zack, begini….." Dia mencoba bicara dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi; "A-ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti----"

"Yang aku tidak mengerti hanya jalan pikiranmu dan Genesis !!" Putus Zack.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Genesis, Zack." Balas Angeal; "K-kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada kami……"

"Sayap sialan itu, kan ?!" Zack memutus lagi; "Satu sayap sialan dan kalian meninggalkan semua impian masa kecil kalian ?!"

"B-bukan hanya itu. Degradasi----"

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolong kau dan Genesis, Angeal..!!" Lagi-lagi Zack memutus; "Kumohon kembalilah !! Dia juga !! Kita hadapi hari-hari masa depan bersama-sama, dan aku akan berusaha sekuatku untuk menolong kalian----"

"_Zack_," Angeal memalingkan muka; "Jangan.. membuatku tertawa…..."

Ada kekecewaan terbersit di wajah Zack melihat Angeal memalingkan muka darinya, tapi kemudian Angeal kembali menatapnya dan berkata dengan nada lebih tenang; "Zack, kadang ada orang yang saling mencintai tapi tidak bisa bersama. Kadang ada ayah yang harus meninggalkan anaknya demi suatu urusan. Kadang ada kakak yang harus mengecewakan adiknya. Tapi meski begitu, dalam hati sang kakak selalu berharap agar adiknya bahagia meskipun tanpa dirinya. Dalam hati sang ayah akan selalu berharap bahwa anaknya tetap berjalan di jalan yang pernah menjadi impiannya di masa kecil; dan berharap agar anaknya dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya yang telah gagal dia raih sendiri….."

Zack menggeleng keras, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan tentang perpisahan.

Angeal menatapnya dengan iba, tapi meneruskan kata-katanya; "Dan, Zack, percayalah.. di hati kekasih yang terpaksa berpisah; mereka tahu bahwa masa-masa mereka pernah paling bahagia adalah ketika mereka masih bersama… walaupun sekarang mereka tidak mungkin kembali ke masa-masa itu lagi…. Dan aku-----"

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?!?" Putus Zack; "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, Angeal !!! Setelah berbulan-bulan kita berpisah, hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?!??"

Angeal terdiam lagi selama sesaat. Dia menunduk memandang wajah Zack yang sedang menengadah menatapnya.

Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan lembut; "Tidak. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah---ucapan selamat…… Selamat, Zack, kau telah menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama.... Aku s-sangat bangga denganmu. Kau t-telah mewujudkan cita-cita kita berdua……!" Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menepuk sepasang bahu Zack dengan kebanggaan.. lalu kemudian tanpa tertahankan lagi dia pun segera memeluk Zack, memaksa Zack masuk ke dalam pelukannya, menahan kepala Zack di dadanya dan membiarkan Zack menangis sekali lagi dalam pelukannya.

"K-kau.. kau harus m-menjadi lebih---_lebih_ dari aku !" Serunya parau mengatasi suara tangisan Zack; "Kau harus lebih kuat, lebih sukses dariku !!"

Zack menangis lebih keras.

"J-jangan menangis, Zack !" Ucap Angeal lagi; "Kau harus tegar…. Kau harus membuat dunia ini menjadi damai dan indah seperti impianmu dan memperlihatkan padaku dunia impianmu….. dunia yang nyata."

"B-bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya tanpamu ??" Seru Zack.

Perlahan Angeal menekuk lututnya sementara kedua tangannya masih berada di sepasang bahu Zack. Angeal berlutut di hadapan Zack dengan kedua tangan masih di bahu Zack.

"Zack," Bisiknya; "Apa kau percaya padaku ?"

"Y-Ya……"

"Kalau begitu… apa kau masih mau percaya apa yang akan kukatakan ini ?" Tanya Angeal pula.

Selama beberapa detik hati Zack melawan. _Tidak_ ! Rasanya dia ingin menjerit; _Aku bukan kanak-kanak lagi_ ! _Simpan saja semua cerita dongengmu tentang kepahlawanan dan hukum; jika kau sendiri ingin membelot dari semua itu_ !! _Jangan bebankan bebanmu di bahuku sementara kau akan terbang pergi meninggalkanku_ !! Tetapi dia tak kuasa menjeritkan itu. Dia tidak tega melukai Angeal. Bibirnya pun bergerak; "Ya….." Bisiknya; "Aku akan percaya..lagi.. dan lagi."

Angeal tersenyum dan menepukkan tangannya di bahu Zack, mengguncang pelan tubuh anak itu. "Dengar." Dia meneruskan dengan parau; "Zack, aku----_aku_ akan selalu berada di sampingmu----_Bukan_ diriku. Tapi _hati_ku. Hatiku, semangatku, jiwaku. Semua ada bersamamu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian."

Zack diam.

"Tubuhku boleh berada di tempat lain," Lanjut Angeal; "Tapi hatiku berada bersamamu. Dan di dalam batinku, memori paling indah yang pernah kumiliki adalah masa-masa dimana kita bersama….. Dengan memori itulah aku akan hidup terus dan berusaha berjalan terus di jalanku; meskipun sekarang jalanku sudah berbeda dengan jalanmu. Dan aku akan selalu berpegang pada kepercayaanku bahwa suatu hari nanti kedua jalan kita akan bertemu di ujung.. di suatu saat; di suatu tempat, dimana kau akan memperlihatkan padaku kenyataan yang indah dari mimpi masa kecilku……."

Sekali lagi Zack terdiam.

"Kau mengerti, Nak ?" Desak sang mantan mentor.

"J-jadi aku harus puas dengan hanya memiliki hatimu ?" Tanya Zack sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Zack…. Apa kau tahu.. Hati lebih besar daripada tubuh. Jiwa lebih besar daripada raga." Bisik Angeal; "Raga akan hancur, tetapi jiwa akan tetap utuh. Dan kau memiliki jiwaku dan hatiku. Selamanya."

Meskipun dadanya terasa sakit dan batinnya seperti diiris-iris, Zack memaksakan senyum; "Benar ?"

Angeal juga tersenyum, kemudian memasang sikap formal dan berkata dengan serius; "Angeal Hewley; SOLDIER Kelas Pertama; bersumpah demi Gaia yang agung bahwa hati dan jiwanya adalah milik Zack Fair; SOLDIER Kelas Pertama------"

Mau tak mau Zack tertawa.

Angeal ikut tertawa.

Langit begitu cerah di atas mereka, matahari bersinar, seakan melukiskan kepada mereka janji mereka. Awan putih bertabur di langit; menjanjikan masa depan. Dan Zack terus percaya bahwa **suatu hari nanti, di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu; kedua jalan yang berpisah akan bertemu pada suatu titik ujung**…….

_Tersenyumlah, Zack, karena saat kau tersenyum pada dunia ini, pada orang-orang di sekitarmu, pada matahari, dan pada langit yang cerah; itu berarti kau sedang tersenyum padaku_; Batin Angeal; _Dan itu memberiku kekuatan untuk tetap hidup walaupun hidupku sendiri sebetulnya sudah tidak memiliki arti….._ _Senyummu memberiku kekuatan untuk tetap menjaga eksistensiku di dunia ini; demi membahagiakan seseorang yang sangat mengharapkanku dengan tulus; dan itu adalah dirimu, Zack_…!

* * *

**The End.**


	6. Zack's Day

**SHINRA ACADEMY : **_**VALENTINE'S DAY**_

Setting : Somewhere in the past; ShinRa Academy.

Rating : K.

Charas : Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Kunsel

Genre : General/Humor.

Summary : Zack ingin mengajak Angeal _kencan_, tetapi.......

_Authoress : Sori.... Lagi2 yang tentang Cloud x Tifa, Zack x Aerith, dan Tifa - Aerith.. terpaksa kumundurkan lagi chapternya.  
_

* * *

.

.

"_**Booo**_ !!!!"

Kunsel merangkulkan lengannya di leher Zack dari belakang. Mereka sedang berada di kantin ShinRa yang ramai pada pagi hari dan Zack sedang makan sambil menulis sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Hey !!!" Temannya itu langsung protes dan membebaskan diri.

"Nulis apa sih ?" Kunsel menatap ke kertas yang tadi sedang ditulisi Zack di atas meja, tetapi dengan gesit Zack segera menyambar kertas itu dan meremasnya di telapak tangannya.

"Rahasia !" Seru anak itu sambil kemudian menyobek-nyobek kertas yang tadi ditulisinya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Aha. Surat cinta, ya ?!" Tebak Kunsel; "Beberapa hari ini memang kau kelihatannya selalu menulis sesuatu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Bukan urusanmu !!!" Seru Zack meskipun mukanya memerah.

"Ayo bilang, surat itu ditujukan pada siapa !!" Kunsel menubruk Zack untuk merebut serpihan-serpihan kecil dari tangan Zack, tetapi sia-sia. Zack melepaskan genggamannya dan angin meniup serpihan-serpihan kertasnya.

Sialnya angin berhembus kearah yang salah. Dengan ngeri Zack melihat serpihan-serpihan kertasnya melayang ke arah meja seorang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama yang sedang duduk sendirian menghadapi mangkuk buburnya sambil membaca sebuah buku; dan serpihan-serpihan kertas mendarat di dalam mangkuk buburnya yang masih penuh.

Perlahan SOLDIER Kelas Pertama itu menurunkan bukunya dan sepasang matanya menatap serpihan kertas kecil-kecil yang sudah sekarang memenuhi mangkuknya bagaikan taburan kacang.

Baik wajah Kunsel maupun wajah Zack segera berubah memucat, dan keduanya buru-buru berpura-pura sedang duduk dengan manis dan menundukkan kepala. Zack berpura-pura sedang menikmati isi mangkuknya yang terlihat seperti bayam dipakaikan saus oli. Kunsel yang lupa mengambil makanan pura-pura sedang berdoa dengan khidmat sambil mengatupkan tangan di atas meja.

Sepasang mata biru SOLDIER Kelas Pertama yang mangkuknya sekarang berhiaskan serpihan kertas langsung menatap pada Zack, lalu Kunsel, lalu Zack lagi.

Celakanya, SOLDIER Kelas Pertama ini adalah Genesis Rhapsodos.

Zack tidak berani mengangkat muka. Dia tahu Genesis menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Genesis memang sudah tidak menyukai Zack sejak pertama kali bertemu; entah untuk alasan apa – hanya Gaia yang tahu. Tapi Zack juga tidak keberatan, soalnya Zack tidak menyukai Genesis juga walaupun Zack adalah murid dari Angeal Hewley dan Genesis adalah sahabat Angeal.

"SOLDIER Kelas Ketiga; Zack Fair !" Terdengar bentakan Genesis. Seisi kantin langsung menengok pada si rambut merah itu tetapi Genesis tidak perduli.

"Y-y-ya, S-sir ?" Zack menegakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan itu perutnya terasa mulas karena memaksa diri menelan 'bayam campur oli' atau apa pun namanya.

"Coba jelaskan kenapa banyak serpihan kertas kecil-kecil di mangkukku !" Lanjut Genesis.

Wajah Zack semakin pucat. Selama beberapa detik dia mendapat bayangan buruk. Dia membayangkan Genesis akan mengambil salah satu serpihan kertas yang paling besar dan membacakannya keras-keras. Tetapi syukurlah itu tidak terjadi, lagipula serpihan itu sudah dipenuhi saus aneh begitu menyentuh mangkuk, sehingga tidak mungkin Genesis bisa membacanya.

Zack tahu bahwa berbohong kepada Genesis sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi jujur pun juga percuma. Genesis akan sangat senang menjatuhkan detensi kepada Zack lalu mengadukan Zack kepada Angeal; tentu saja kisah yang diadukannya selalu ditambahi bumbu sehingga memberatkan Zack di mata Angeal.

Sebelum Zack menjawab, Kunsel yang polos sudah berkata duluan; "S-sir… B-bukankah A-anda j-juga biasanya t-tidak su-ka makanan d-di kantin ini ?"

"Apa katamu !!?" Genesis langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri; "Kalian berdua berani mempermainkan SOLDIER Kelas Pertama ?! Baik, sebagai permulaan; kalian kudetensi selama sebulan penuh. Setiap pagi kalian harus datang jam enam dan membersihkan semua toilet di ShinRa Building, lalu siangnya pada jam istirahat kalian harus membersihkan lantai di ShinRa Building ini----_jangan putus ucapanku, Fair_!!----dari lantai dasar sampai lantai tertinggi, dan malamnya kalian harus mencuci semua piring dan gelas di kantin !! Aku akan memberitahu Office boys dan petugas lain untuk cuti sebulan---_Oh, kubilang jangan putus ucapanku_!---sehingga kalau ShinRa Building ini tidak semengkilat biasanya maka aku akan tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan !"

"T-tapi S-sir !" Zack tidak tahan untuk langsung memutus lagi begitu Genesis berhenti untuk menarik nafas; "Pekerjaan di pagi dan s-siang hari itu akan makan waktu lama, kami tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran----"

"Memangnya aku perduli ?!" Balas Genesis; "Aku akan bicara dengan Mr. Lazard dan mentor kalian sekarang juga !! Kalian berdua silakan mulai menjalani hukuman kalian hari ini..!!" Lalu dia membawa buku yang tadi dibacanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Zack merasa lututnya lemas. Selama sebulan penuh dia dan Kunsel akan bekerja sebagai kacung disini dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran SOLDIER yang sangat berharga. Dia akan jauh ketinggalan dibanding yang lain. Lebih buruk lagi; pastilah Genesis akan mengadu yang bukan-bukan pada Angeal dan sang mentor akan menilai buruk pada Zack. Yang paling tidak diharapkan Zack di dunia ini adalah dinilai buruk di mata Angeal tercinta.

Gara-gara setan Loveless itu. Setan berbaju merah. Berambut merah. Buah apel berjalan.

"Aku benci dia." Bisik Kunsel ketika akhirnya jam istirahat pagi selesai; "Dia sengaja menjatuhi kita hukuman, padahal selama ini bukankah kita suka dengar dia mengeluhkan makanan di kantin ini dan kita lihat sendiri dia sering tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Tadi pun dia sebenarnya sedang asyik membaca Loveless terkutuknya itu dan kurasa dia memang tidak bermaksud makan ! Seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada kita karena memberinya alasan untuk tidak-makan. Dasar buah apel beracun ! Pantas aja tidak ada yang suka padanya, lihat kan – dia selalu sendirian; kecuali bersama Sephiroth dan Angeal."

Zack hendak menjawab tetapi dia merasa terlalu terpukul untuk bisa menjawab. Dia hanya tertawa hambar.

SOLDIER lain di ruangan ini hanya angkat bahu dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata menghibur ketika mereka melewati Kunsel dan Zack untuk meninggalkan kantin. Genesis adalah SOLDIER Kelas Pertama yang terhebat setelah Sephiroth sendiri. Yang bisa melawan Genesis hanyalah Sephiroth dan/atau Angeal.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara pada Angeal." Ucap salah seorang SOLDIER lain sambil berlalu; "Minta Angeal meringankan hukumanmu. Angeal kan baik hati, dia pasti mengerti."

Tidak kalau itu berhubungan dengan Genesis; Pikir Zack sedih. Angeal selalu membela Genesis. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua kan bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Sobat." Kunsel menyikutnya; "Mereka benar. Sebaiknya kau coba bicara dengan Angeal. Kau kan anak kesayangan Angeal."

"Angeal takkan mau mendengarkan ceritaku." Jawab Zack.

"Ayolah ! Cobalah dulu !" Bujuk Kunsel; "Kumohon ?!" Lalu Kunsel bersujud di depan Zack; "Kumohoooon ?"

"Gila ya ?!" Zack tertawa melihat tingkah sobatnya; "Oke. Akan kucoba."

***

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Zack akhirnya mau menuruti saran Kunsel. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Angeal. Dia tahu; Angeal mungkin akan kaget dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak perduli. Besok sudah hari Valentine dan kebetulan hari Minggu; maka dalam nama Gaia si Genesis keparat itu takkan bisa menyuruhnya bekerja di hari Valentine.

Selama sebulan ini diam-diam Zack selalu berusaha menulis surat untuk Angeal. Bukan berarti dia mencintai Angeal. Tapi terhadap Angeal ada suatu perasaan yang sukar dilukiskan. Dia merasa senang dengan Angeal. Dia ingin mengajak mentornya itu keluar di hari Valentine untuk berjalan-jalan bersamanya di taman. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa gembira sekaligus berdebar-debar.

Sekarang adalah kesempatan yang tepat; Pikirnya. Tidak usah pakai surat. Sebaiknya langsung bicara saja. Awalnya dia akan bercerita tentang kejadian di kantin tadi dari hati ke hati dengan Angeal, kemudian… kemudian… dia akan menyampaikan maksudnya mengajaknya kencan.

Dia bisa membayangkan Angeal tertawa geli.

Tapi dia tidak perduli ditertawakan oleh Angeal. Dia senang kok melihat mentornya itu tertawa.

Dia bisa melihat kantor Angeal di ujung. Sejenak dia ragu, tapi dia memantapkan langkahnya. Dia mencapai pintu yang tertutup; tapi tidak penuh tertutup rapat. Ada celah. Dari dalam terdengar suara bisik-bisik. Di luar kemauan, Zack mengintip lewat celah.

Dia melihat Genesis dan Angeal.

Genesis duduk di atas meja Angeal, posisinya menghadap ke arah pintu; tetapi syukurlah dalam nama Gaia dia tidak menyadari ada yang sedang mengintip disitu. Angeal berdiri di depan Genesis. Sangat rapat.

"Angeal…." Bisik Genesis; "Ti..dak."

"Ayolah." Zack bisa mendengar mentornya balas membisik; "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Genesis….. Tidak sakit."

"Angeal, jangan." Suara Genesis cukup pelan tapi Zack bisa mendengarnya.

Jantung Zack seakan berhenti berdegup selama sedetik, kemudian detik berikutnya debarannya malah kian mengeras. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya di pelipisnya. _Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sang mentor dengan orang yang katanya adalah_ '_sahabat masa kecilnya_' ?

"An----Ang-eal……" Suara Genesis seperti agak terengah; "J-jangan…… A-aku t-tidak-----"

Zack memberanikan diri untuk mengintip semakin dekat. Dia melihatnya. Dengan ngeri dia melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak diinginkannya dalam seumur hidupnya..!

Mentornya tersayang ! _Angeal Hewley_ !

Angeal melepaskan pelindung bahu kiri Genesis dan menarik (nyaris merobek) bagian kerah baju dan jubah Genesis ke pundak kiri sehingga bahkan Zack bisa melihat tulang belikat kiri Genesis yang berkulit putih bersih. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Zack lalu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Angeal mencium bagian leher dan bahu kiri Genesis yang sudah tidak terbungkus pakaian..!

Zack harus menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan untuk menahannya agar tidak berteriak.

"A-Aangeal !!" Genesis merintih. Tangan kanan si rambut merah itu bergerak ke kepala Angeal dan meremas rambut Angeal.

Tidak ! Cukup sudah !; Pikir Zack. Tak tertahankan, dia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

Angeal mencintai Genesis ! Batin Zack terasa disayat pisau; Angeal menyukai Genesis ! Mereka bukan sahabat, mereka adalah pasangan !!

Tolol sekali selama ini dia; Zack Fair; mengira bahwa Angeal akan menyukainya dan mau kencan bersamanya ! Tentu saja besok Angeal akan pergi bersama Genesis, bukan..?!

_Oh_ ! Suara lain dalam kepalanya berkata; _Memangnya kau kira kau siapa, Zack Fair._.?! _Dibandingkan dengan Genesis yang cantik, lebih dewasa jauh darimu, lebih keren, dan dia sudah menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama_ !

Ya. Genesis memang cantik. Kenapa Zack buta selama ini ?!

Sekarang semuanya jelas. Tentu saja Angeal takkan mau mendengarkan cerita Zack tentang kejadian di kantin itu, dan tentu saja Angeal takkan mau diajak kencan olehnya besok !

Kalau dia menyampaikannya… Angeal akan… Angeal akan langsung memasang ekspresi sedih dan berkata; "_Oh, maafkan aku, Zack, tapi aku.. aku sudah punya janji dengan Genny_……"

Zack bisa mendengar suara Angeal mengatakan itu dalam kepalanya.

***

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kunsel; mengamatinya; "Darimana kau ? Kau sudah pergi selama dua jam. Apa kau berhasil meyakinkan Angeal untuk meringankan hukuman kita..? Aku sudah selesai dengan lantai satu, dua, tiga. Dan---"

Tanpa banyak bicara Zack langsung merebut tongkat pel dari tangan Kunsel dan mulai mengepel lantai.

"Zack ?" Desak Kunsel.

Zack menggeleng.

"Oh, _man_ !" Kunsel tahu itu pertanda buruk. Dia mengira Zack sudah mencoba bicara dengan Angeal untuk meringankan hukuman mereka dan sia-sia.

***

Zack mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tanpa banyak bicara. Kunsel mencoba mengajaknya bergurau, namun sia-sia.

Jam tujuh malam mereka baru selesai membersihkan semua piring dan gelas kotor di kantin. Baru saja keduanya menanggalkan celemek mereka, pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

Orang itu Genesis.

Pakaiannya sudah kembali rapi; Zack menatapnya; Pastilah Angeal sudah kembali merapikan pakaian Genesis dan memasangkan kembali pelindung bahu itu dengan lembut. Apa yang telah dilakukan Angeal dan Genesis di kantor tadi tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Zack. Selain menciumi bahunya, apa Angeal juga berusaha menyentuh bagian lain dalam diri Genesis ?

"Sudah selesai, SOLDIER Kelas Ketiga ?" Tanya Genesis. Sepertinya dia mampir hanya untuk memeriksa bahwa kedua juniornya itu benar-benar bekerja.

"Yeah." Jawab Kunsel.

Genesis menunggu jawaban Zack.

"Ya." Jawab Zack enggan. Dia tidak bisa membalas tatapan mata biru seniornya ini.

"Bagus !" Sahut Genesis; "Dan jangan lupa lanjutkan tugas kalian selama sebulan. Aku sudah bicara dengan mentor-mentor kalian !" Kemudian dia melanjutkan seolah pada diri sendiri; "Karena itulah aku menolak menjadi mentor waktu ditawari. Anak kecil selalu menyusahkan."

Mendengar itu nyaris Kunsel menyeletuk; _Memangnya siapa yang mau dididik olehmu_ ?! Tapi Kunsel menahan diri dan melirik Zack.

Ekspresi Zack penuh dengan kesedihan, putus asa, dan seperti orang sakit.

Kunsel menyikut Zack saat Genesis membalikkan tubuh hendak berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh yeah." Ucap Zack diluar kesadaran saat Genesis sudah beberapa langkah; "Selamat bersenang-senang besok, Genesis !"

Langkah Genesis terhenti, dan dia menengok. "Apa ?" Dia menegas.

Zack angkat bahu; "Valentine." Ucapnya. Ketika mengatakan itu Zack merasa hatinya sakit sekali. Valentine yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya, dan semua hancur.

"Maksudmu ?" Genesis bertanya lagi.

Zack menatapnya. Dia melihat ekspresi Genesis tampak bingung. Zack nyaris tidak percaya. Jadi Angeal tidak mengajak Genesis kencan besok ? Kenapa ? Sudah jelas Angeal menciumi bahu Genesis seperti seorang pria mencium gadisnya !

Kemudian sekelebat pikiran menyelimuti otak Zack.

Angeal terlalu pemalu.

Ya, pasti begitu !

Angeal setengah mati menyukai Genesis tetapi dia malu mengajak Genesis kencan, dan yang bisa dilakukan keduanya adalah bercinta dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di kantor. *(Dalam cerita ini Angeal dan Genesis tidak tinggal serumah/seapartemen).

"Fair ?" Genesis menegur, membuyarkan lamunan Zack.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Balas Zack cepat, kembali menunduk; "Maaf, Sir."

Genesis agaknya sudah terlalu capek untuk memberikan hukuman tambahan. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu hari Senin." Ucapnya, lalu meneruskan langkahnya keluar.

Zack mengaawasi punggung Genesis menjauh. Angeal terlalu pemalu. Atau mungkin terlalu malas untuk keluar kencan besok. Padahal hari Valentine. Dan Zack harus membantu Angeal !

Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Angeal; Pikirnya; Aku akan berusaha membuat Angeal bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai Angeal !

***

Maka malam itu Zack bertindak cepat. Setelah pulang kembali ke asramanya, dia tidak segera mandi atau makan. Dia mengambil sekotak coklat berbentuk hati yang memang sudah dibelinya tiga hari lalu. Warna bungkusan coklat itu adalah merah muda, dan ada pegangannya sehingga bisa dibawa seperti tas berbentuk hati merah muda berisi coklat. Tadinya dia ingin memberikan coklat itu kepada Angeal. Dia tidak tahu Genesis akan suka coklat atau tidak, tapi dia tak punya waktu berpikir lagi. Dia segera pergi bersama coklat itu, membeli seikat mawar segar, lalu membeli kartu Valentine. Dia menulisinya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian dia bergegas ke apartemen Genesis.

Jantungnya berdegup keras ketika melangkah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di depan pintu Genesis. Dia meletakkan benda-benda itu disana. Sekotak coklat, seikat mawar, dan kartu.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Lalu dia meninggalkan apartemen itu. Gaia; Doanya dalam hati; Semoga Angeal dan Genesis bahagia.

Dia merasa sepi, sendirian. Dia kembali ke asramanya, berpura-pura sakit di depan Kunsel supaya dia bisa tidur lebih dulu dan menangis dengan diam-diam……

***

Keesokannya Zack tidak bergairah melakukan apa-apa. Sudah jam sebelas siang tapi dia masih berbaring-baring di tempat tidur. Teman-teman seasramanya pergi berjalan-jalan di Midgar, kecuali Kunsel yang sedang sibuk main Playstation keluaran terbaru versi ShinRa di kamar mereka. Kebetulan di asrama ini satu kamar berisi dua orang, jadi Zack tidak kuatir terganggu oleh orang-orang.

Mata Zack sembab dan bengkak karena tangis. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi; membayangkan sedang apa Angeal dan Genesis sekarang. Dia tidak ingin bangun, dia ingin tidur terus.

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

Zack mendengar Kunsel bangun dan membukakan. Kemudian ada sedikit suara percakapan yang tidak terlalu jelas di telinga Zack sebab dia menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Beberapa saat kemudian, bantalnya itu direnggut.

"Hey !" Protes Zack, menarik kembali bantalnya.

"Sudah siang, Zack." Kata orang yang menarik bantal itu. Tapi bukan suara Kunsel.

Zack membuka mata dan melihat Angeal Hewley.

Zack mengerjap-ngerjap, takut salah lihat. Tapi ternyata memang benar mentornya itu. Berdiri menatapnya. Disini. Kunsel sendiri entah dimana, sepertinya sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini lagi.

Zack segera duduk; "Sir-----" Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan Angeal. Dengan ngeri Zack melihat Angeal membawa benda-benda pemberian Zack kepada Genesis semalam. Coklat yang sama, mawar yang sama, kartu yang sama. Amplop yang membungkus si kartu sudah tak ada, mungkin sudah dirobek Genesis. Berarti pesan itu sampai. Tapi kenapa Angeal ada disini ? Kenapa Angeal tidak sedang bersama Genesis berjalan-jalan di Midgar yang cerah, nonton bioskop, makan, lalu malamnya sepulang jalan-jalan bukankah mereka bisa meneruskan acara berciuman…?

Ekspresi Angeal sulit dilukiskan. Dia menatap Zack dengan aneh, kemudian dia meletakkan bunga dan coklat di atas ranjang supaya tangannya bebas mengangkat kartu ke depan mukanya sendiri dan membacakannya keras-keras; "Untuk _Genny _Tercinta. Genny, selama ini kita berdua sudah cukup lama menjalin cinta. Pada hari Valentine yang indah ini, maukah kau pergi bersamaku menikmati keindahan kota Midgar di bawah langit biru dan kicauan burung ? Dari; kekasihmu; Angeal Hewley."

Angeal diam sejenak. Zack tidak sempat bereaksi lebih lanjut. Angeal menyingkirkan kartu itu dari depan wajahnya, melambai-lambaikannya di depan muka Zack sambil meneruskan; "_Angeal Hewley_. ANGEAL HEWLEY. Rasanya itu namaku, tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah menulis seperti ini kepada Genesis !"

Muka Zack memerah. Sekarang Angeal akan mengira Zack tukang memanipulasi. "A-aa-angeal." Dia tergagap; "Bi-biar kujelaskan----"

"Yeah, kau memang harus menjelaskannya, _Puppy_ !" Putus Angeal tak sabar; "Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa alasanmu melakukan sesuatu yang telah membuat Genesis meneleponku jam delapan pagi di hari Minggu (padahal biasanya aku bangun jam sebelas siang) dan berteriak-teriak di telingaku memaki-makiku tanpa sebab untuk sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak pernah kulakukan ?!"

Perlu waktu bagi otak Zack untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat Angeal.

"Genesis… memakimu….?" Zack bingung; "K-kukira d-dia akan senang…. Setidaknya aku b-berusaha membantumu !"

"Membantuku ?!" Tukas Angeal sambil bertolak pinggang. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak marah, tetapi campuran antara rasa geli dengan penasaran; "Membantuku apa..? Kau ingin aku dijadikan sate panggang oleh Genesis ? Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat Genesis sampai sekalap itu dan teriakannya betul-betul nyaris membuat pita suaranya sendiri jadi putus----Dia langsung ke rumahku setelah meneleponku lebih dulu; dan dia masih berteriak-teriak. Demi Gaia ! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Genesis benci sekali dipanggil _Genny_ ?!"

"A-aa-ku tidak t-tahu, Sir. Ma-maaf." Zack masih tergagap, bingung, malu, segala macam jadi satu; "A-aku tidak tahu kau memanggil Genesis dengan nama apa….." Dia membayangkan berbagai macam panggilan sayang.

Alis Angeal terangkat. Dengan keheranan sang mentor menjawab; "Aku memanggil Genesis dengan '_Genesis_'. Sama seperti orang lain memanggil dia. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan ?"

"A---;" Muka Zack semakin merah; "K-kukira.. k-kau… memanggilnya.. S-_Sayang_……"

Angeal diam sejenak. Selama sedetik agaknya dia mengira dia salah dengar. Kemudian selama detik berikutnya sepertinya dia hendak marah; sepertinya dia nyaris marah. Dia menatap Zack baik-baik, lalu menatap kartu di tangannya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Zack, dan kemudian mendadak dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak !

"Demi Gaia !!" Serunya di sela tawanya; "_Zack Fair_ !! Benarkah apa yang kupikirkan..?!? Kau mengira aku dan Genesis…_--_-???" Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menyebutkannya.

Zack menatap mentornya itu. Angeal masih tergelak-gelak tak tertahankan. Zack memberanikan diri bertanya; "B-bukankah kalian memang.. berpacaran ?"

"ASTAGA ! Dalam nama Gaia, siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu ??" Tanya Angeal, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Tapi gagal. Dia masih saja tertawa. Dia mengusap air matanya dan setelah akhirnya tawanya mereda dia meneruskan; "Ayo cepat bilang, siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu..?!? Akan kuhukum orang itu karena menyebar gosip yang aneh-aneh !"

"A-aku……." Zack menelan ludah; "Aku melihat kalian." Dia terpaksa mengaku; "K-kau dan Genesis.. di kantormu kemarin…. K-kau mencium bahunya dengan bernafsu….."

"Dengan ber--_APA_ ?!?" Ulang Angeal; "Beraninya kau berpikir begitu !" Dia tertawa lagi selama sesaat sebelum meneruskan; "Gaia yang agung, berkatilah anak lugu ini ! Zack Fair, pertama-tama aku harus memberitahumu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kau melihatku menghisap racun di bahu Genesis !"

"A—apa ?" Zack tersentak.

"Genesis memang bodoh. Kemarin setelah dari kantin dia masuk ke ruangan labolatorium Prof. Hollander yang sedang kosong dan dia menemukan ada toples berisi kumbang kecil disana." Angeal menerangkan; "Tanpa sengaja karena penasaran dia malah memecahkan toples itu dan kumbang itu masuk ke dalam pakaiannya lewat celah leher. Dia berhasil menangkap keluar kumbang itu; tentu saja; dan membunuh kumbang itu, lalu dia meninggalkan labolatorium. Tapi dia mengaku padaku bahwa kumbang itu telah menggigitnya di sekitar bagian depan bahu kirinya. Kami berdua tahu bahwa kumbang itu kumbang beracun. Apa pun yang dipelihara Hollander pasti beracun. Maka aku memaksa untuk menghisap racun itu keluar; sama seperti pertolongan pertama untuk orang yang terkena bisa ular. Aku menghisap darah kotornya lewat luka gigitan itu dan membuang darah itu dari mulutku sebelum tertelan sendiri olehku. Dia sudah cukup lemah saat itu maka aku bisa memaksanya. Aku memang melihat bekas gigitan kumbang di bahu kirinya bagian depan. Kau tentunya tidak bisa melihat bekas gigitan itu, Zack Fair, sebab kau mengintip dari pintu; kan, dan pandanganmu terhalang oleh posisi tubuhku ?!"

Zack terhenyak. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya perlahan-lahan mengejek kekonyolannya sendiri. Muka Zack sudah bukannya merah lagi. Ungu malah. Saking malunya.

Angeal tertawa lagi; "Kau mengira aku dan Genesis----_Ya ampun_ !! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakannya ! Kau benar-benar mengira begitu..?!?"

Zack mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya dia berharap agar bumi di bawahnya membuka dan menelannya.

"Yah, yang pasti kau sukses membuat Genesis berteriak-teriak padaku. Aku belum pernah melihat mukanya semerah tadi, nyaris semerah mukamu sekarang. Ha ha ha. Well, tapi……," Angeal berhenti tertawa dan sikapnya berubah serius; "Harus kukatakan padamu bahwa Genesis tidak senang dengan semua ini. Dia langsung meneleponku begitu dia membuka pintu dan menemukan bingkisan cintamu padanya ! Aku bahkan belum sempat bicara dia sudah memaki-makiku, kemudian dia langsung ke rumahku membawa semua benda pemberianmu dan berteriak-teriak lagi di depanku dengan kalap seperti gila. Lain kali pilihlah orang lain untuk sasaran lelucon begini, Zack, sebab---sekali lagi----kurasa Genesis sama sekali tidak menikmati leluconmu. Selera humornya lebih tinggi darimu."

Zack menelan ludah. Jadi Genesis marah besar sekarang ?

"B-bagaimana k-kalian tahu bahwa ini perbuatanku ?" Tanya Zack pula; memaksakan diri bertanya.

"Aku mengenali tulisan cakar ayammu." Jawab Angeal kalem; "Begitu Genesis memperlihatkan kartu itu aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

"K-kau t-tidak memberitahu G-Genesis k-kan ?" Zack memohon.

Angeal menghela nafas; "Sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur memberitahunya. Maafkan aku, Zack. Kau bayangkan saja sendiri, dia nyaris mendobrak pintu apartemenku; bahkan aku belum turun dari ranjang dia sudah berteriak di luar. Setelah kubukakan pintu pun dia langsung berteriak lagi. Dia benar-benar mengira akulah yang mengiriminya bingkisan Valentine yang _indah_. (Syukurlah kau lupa memberinya boneka teddy bear sekalian). Aku dimakinya dengan segala macam perkataan dan masih bagus aku masih bisa menghindari sabetan pedangnya. Dia bahkan juga menuduhku _mengambil kesempatan_ saat menghisap racunnya kemarin. Dia bilang aku menggunakan lidahku kemarin……"

"Apa kau menggunakan lidahmu ?" Zack tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Demi Gaia ! Jelas tidak ! Gaia yang agung tahu bahwa Genesis adalah sahabatku." Balas Angeal; "Dan begitu dia memperlihatkan kartu darimu, aku kelepasan langsung memberitahunya bahwa itu bukan tulisanku; tapi tulisanmu, Zack."

Muka Zack sekarang memucat. Dia menyeringai lemah.

"Aku berhasil mencegah Genesis datang kesini sekarang." Lanjut Angeal; "Sebetulnya dia sudah sangat ingin datang kesini untuk menggorok lehermu begitu dia tahu kau yang menulis. Tapi walaupun aku berhasil mencegahnya hari ini, aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu lagi besok, sobat kecil." Angeal menyeringai; "Kau harus hadapi dia sendiri. Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia…?!"

Zack mengangguk dengan putus asa.

"Jujur saja, Zack." Tambah Angeal pula; "Apa aku dan Genesis punya tampang mirip _gay_ ?"

Zack menggeleng pasrah.

"Bagus !" Sahut Angeal sambil berjalan ke pintu; "Dan bersyukurlah juga Gaia masih melindungimu dengan telah membuatmu lupa mengatakan bahwa dia _cantik_ _dan manis_ di kartumu."

Zack nyaris menutupi mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh ya, sebagai tambahan." Lanjut Angeal sebelum keluar; "Aku harus memberitahumu. Genesis juga sempat mengira kau homo dan kau menyukainya."

"HAH ?!?" Zack tersentak.

"Ya, secara singkat kami sempat membicarakan tentang alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini. Akulah yang memberitahunya bahwa aku menduga bahwa kau menyukainya dan sengaja berusaha menghalangi si _penghalang_." Angeal berdehem; "Maksudnya; aku, tentu saja. Aku tidak menyukai Genesis lebih daripada seorang sahabat atau seorang kakak. Tapi tadinya sempat kukira kau menganggapku penghalang untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Genesis."

"K-kau salah !" Seru Zack. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia menyambar coklat yang masih utuh beserta bunganya sambil langsung melompat bangun menghampiri Angeal.

"K-kalau a-ada y-yang kusuka…." Zack mengulurkan bunga dan coklat itu; "I-itu adalah k-kau, A-angeal….!"

Angeal terdiam.

Zack merasa lututnya lemas. Tapi syukurlah sebelum dia jatuh merosot saking lemasnya, Angeal sudah menerima bunga dan coklat itu dengan satu tangan; tertawa; dan mengucek rambut Zack dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Oke." Kata sang mentor; "Kuterima ini, Zack Fair. Kebetulan aku suka coklat. Nah, karena kau sudah mengingatkanku bahwa ini adalah hari Valentine dan karena kau sudah memberiku lelucon segar di pagi hari, izinkan aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Sungguh ??" Zack nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Angeal mengangguk.

"T-tapi.. b-bagaimana dengan Genesis ?" Tanya Zack pula.

"Oh. Kurasa kita harus berhati-hati supaya jangan sampai kebetulan berpapasan dengan Genesis di jalan, sebab dia akan langsung membunuhmu." Sang mentor menyeringai; "Tapi aku tidak merasa dia akan berjalan-jalan hari ini. Dia sangat marah dan perlu menenangkan diri, dan setahuku membaca atau menulisi buku harian adalah kesukaannya untuk menenangkan diri."

Zack tertawa. Perasaan senang menyelimutinya. Dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya kuatir. Besok bisa jadi dia akan diubah menjadi sate panggang oleh Genesis. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Itu besok. Hari ini dia akan menikmati waktu bersama Angeal. Lagipula; sebetulnya Zack yakin; Angeal tidak akan membiarkan Genesis membunuhnya…… Angeal akan melindungi Zack, meskipun sang mentor itu tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa dia akan melindunginya.

Yang pasti, sekarang Zack dan Kunsel boleh melupakan niatan mereka untuk meminta tolong Angeal meringankan hukuman yang telah diberikan Genesis kemarin, sebab rasanya sekarang takkan ada yang bisa membuat Genesis bersedia mencabut kembali hukumannya atau meringankannya; tidak seorang pun; bahkan Sephiroth pun tidak…….

_Poor Zack_.

* * *

**The End.**


	7. Crazy

**SHINRA ACADEMY : **_**CRAZY**_

Rating = K+, Charas = Sephiroth & Genesis R.

Setting = Seph, Gen, Ang; were in First Class SOLDIER together

Genre = Humor.

Summary = Just crazy…..

* * *

.

.

"_Please_, please, please, please !"

Sephiroth memutar bola mata. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya; menatap mahluk berambut merah yang sedari tadi membuntutinya kesana-sini seperti seekor anak anjing sambil mendendangkan; "_Please_… _please_…."

Ekspresi Sephiroth pasti ekspresi kesal, sebab Genesis langsung mundur selangkah sambil menyeringai dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti orang memohon sambil berkata lagi; "Seph ? Ayolah ?"

Demi Gaia ! Sephiroth menahan diri untuk tidak segera mendaratkan bogem mentah di muka mahluk berambut merah satu itu. Entahlah kenapa Gaia menciptakan mahluk berambut merah itu memiliki pita suara yang cukup kuat. Selain untuk membacakan Loveless yang menimbulkan depresi aneh, pita suara itu ternyata juga berguna untuk _berkicau_ tanpa henti----_Berbicara_; maksudnya. Tapi di telinga Sephiroth sudah hampir tak ada bedanya dengan burung yang sedang ribut mencicit.

"Genesis." Kata Sephiroth; "Sudah kubilang kira-kira seratus kali; pergilah bersama Angeal saja !"

"Dan sudah kujelaskan juga kira-kira seratus kali," Balas Genesis; "Angeal sudah punya janji lain besok. Kira-kira sepuluh orang anak didiknya sudah mengiriminya kartu Valentine untuk mengajaknya kencan."

"Dan kau juga tentunya pasti sudah mendapatkan kira-kira dua puluh kartu ajakan kencan." Jawab Sephiroth sejujurnya. Dia sadar bahwa Genesis memang *_Coughs_*-Hot-_Coughs_*. Tentu saja tidak berarti bahwa Sephiroth menyukai Genesis seperti seorang pria menyukai wanita. Harga diri Sephiroth terlalu tinggi untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki; termasuk si rambut merah di hadapannya ini yang memiliki sosok feminim dengan sepasang mata biru keabu-abuan yang memancarkan segala pancaran daya tarik duniawi dan tampak menantang.

Menantang orang untuk mendekatinya, memilikinya, mencintainya.

Sephiroth buru-buru menepiskan pikiran gilanya.

"Aku memang sudah mendapatkan banyak ajakan." Sahut Genesis; "Tapi hanya kau yang kuinginkan, Sephiroth !"

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu ?! Nanti orang-orang yang mendengar bisa mengira kau ini homosex !" Gerutu Sephiroth.

Tapi, demi Gaia, Genesis malah menjawab dengan kalem; "Oh, aku tidak keberatan dianggap begitu."

"Huh ?!?" Sephiroth menegas.

"Ah, tidak." Si rambut merah menyeringai lagi; "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Nah, Sephiroth, maukah kau menerima ajakan kencanku untuk besok ? Kita bisa pergi ke Midgar, nonton bioskop, makan di restoran, lalu jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau apa saja, dan----_dan_……"

"Caramu mengatakannya membuatku merinding." Gerutu Sephiroth lagi; "_Songbird_, pergilah bersama orang lain ! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan besok."

"Tapi a-aku kan hanya akrab denganmu dan Angeal !" Rengek Genesis; "Angeal sudah pasti tidak bisa menemaniku besok ! Hanya tinggal kau satu-satunya yang dekat denganku di dunia ini..!"

"Pergilah bersama kedua adikmu, oke ?!" Sephiroth menatap sahabatnya itu; "Kau punya dua adik, kan ?! Weiss dan Nero. Kau anak sulung. Sekarang kau berada duduk dalam posisi SOLDIER Kelas Pertama, dan kau berusia dua puluh lima, tolong berhentilah merengek begitu !"

Tetapi kemudian Sephiroth langsung menyesali perkataannya setelah dilihatnya Genesis tampak sangat sakit hati. Ekspresi kecewa tercermin di wajah si rambut merah itu; entah dibuat-buat atau tidak; yang jelas menjengkelkan Sephiroth.

"Oke ! Baiklah !" Akhirnya Sephiroth menyerah; "Aku akan pergi bersamamu besok, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyebut itu sebagai _Kencan_, mengerti ?! Kata itu menakutkanku ! Anggap saja kita berjalan-jalan di hari santai sebagai seorang sahabat !"

"Baiklah. Setuju." Genesis kembali tersenyum cerah; "Kau sebut saja apa pun namanya itu sesuai kemauanmu, dan aku akan menyebutnya sesuai kemauanku; oke ?! Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke apartemenmu jam sepuluh. Nah, sampai besok." Dia bersiul-siul, membalikkan tubuh, lalu meninggalkan Sephiroth sambil kembali mengutip Loveless-nya.

_Apa saja deh_ ! Pikir Sephiroth capek sambil mengawasi punggung Genesis yang menjauh; _Yang penting akhirnya sekarang burung sialan itu pergi dari hadapanku_ ! _Walaupun cuma untuk sementara_…….

***

Alhasil; keesokannya; kira-kira pukul sembilan pagi; Sephiroth sedang berada di kamar mandi; bel pintu apartemennya sudah berdering dengan tak sabar. Dia terpaksa menghentikan mandi, membungkus dirinya dengan handuk, lalu keluar membukakan pintu. Genesis berdiri di depan pintu; jelas nyaris menekan bel sekali lagi dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mendekap sesuatu yang nyaris tidak dipercayai Sephiroth.

Keduanya sama kagetnya ketika Sephiroth menarik pintu membuka.

Genesis kaget karena pintu dibuka dengan mendadak, lalu kaget melihat Sephiroth yang hanya berada dalam balutan handuk di pinggul. Sedangkan Sephiroth sendiri kaget melihat benda yang dibawa Genesis dalam pelukan tangan kiri si rambut merah itu. Satu boneka beruang besar dan satu kotak coklat.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya sama-sama saling pandang dengan kaget dan bingung. Lalu semu merah menghiasi muka Genesis dan dia menyapa; "Oh, hai……"

Sephiroth tersadar dari kagetnya. Dia meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan membuka tanpa menyilakan tamunya masuk---toh sang tamu langsung melenggang masuk dengan santainya.

"Genesis." Gerutu Sephiroth setelah Genesis masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya; "Kau bilang kau mau datang jam sepuluh. Ini baru jam sembilan."

"Eh, baru jam sembilan ?!" Balas Genesis; berusaha terdengar polos dengan sia-sia; "Ohh… ternyata jam di apartemenku mati."

Sephiroth menyumpah tak jelas. Dia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi tapi sebelum dia masuk, Genesis sudah meletakkan boneka beruang dan coklat di atas kursi sofa lalu mengejar Sephiroth.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya si rambut merah.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Ngapain ?"

"Tidur." Sephiroth memutar bola mata; "YA' JELAS BUAT MANDI dong !!! Hanya Gaia yang tahu apa kau biasanya tidur di kamar mandi tapi yang jelas aku menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mandi dan keperluan normal lainnya, ngerti ?!?"

"Oh. Aku juga menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mandi dan keperluan normal lain, kok, misalnya untuk p----"

"Tidak usah disebutkan, Genesis !" Putus Sephiroth. Dia meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar mandi tetapi ketika dia sudah di dalam dan hendak menutup pintu, Genesis terang-terangan menahan pintu itu.

Sephiroth memelototi sahabatnya. _Gaia yang agung_ ! Kerusakan macam apa sih yang ada di dalam otak si rambut merah itu !?!

Genesis menampilkan senyum yang menurut dirinya sendiri menawan tapi menurut Sephiroth membuat merinding.

"Kau mau apa ?" Tanya Sephiroth dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Um… A-aku….." Sephiroth melihat muka Genesis memerah lagi; "Eh, begini, menurutku kau sangat bagus dalam balutan handuk itu. B-bagaimana kalau kita t-tidak usah keluar dan k-kita duduk-duduk saja disini sambil m-makan coklat dariku dan k-kau tidak usah mengganti p-pakaian lagi….?" Si rambut merah mengusulkan. Sepasang mata birunya menelusuri tubuh Sephiroth dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

Selama beberapa detik Sephiroth tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Otaknya bekerja lambat-lambat mencerna kalimat-kalimat Genesis barusan. Dan ketika akhirnya dia sudah sadar dengan jelas bahwa apa yang didengarnya ini adalah kenyataan; Dalam nama Gaia yang Agung; dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentakkan pintu dari tangan Genesis sampai si rambut merah itu melepaskan pegangannya, lalu Sephiroth segera membanting pintu kamar mandi menutup tepat di depan muka Genesis dan menguncinya.

"Sephy !!" Didengarnya teriakan Genesis di luar.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu !" Bentak Sephiroth dari dalam; "Kau ini kenapa sih.. menakutkan banget !!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku !" Balas Genesis; "Aku pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Aku punya kebutuhan hormon yang tidak bisa kukendali-----"

"_Kebutuhan_ APA ?!?" Sephiroth nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa !" Genesis menyerah.

Sephiroth segera meneruskan mandinya untuk menenangkan diri; membiarkan air dingin mengguyur kepalanya. Demi Gaia ! Apakah dia benar-benar mendengar kata "hormon" ??! Benar-benar mengerikan ! _Dasar burung merak gila berwarna merah_ !

Baik Sephiroth maupun Genesis jelas memiliki ribuan fans; cewek maupun cowok; di dalam ShinRa maupun di luar ShinRa; di semua pelosok di Midgar, bahkan di semua kota di dunia ini. Sephiroth tidak bisa percaya bahwa Genesis bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata mengerikan di atas di depannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan mahluk menakutkan berambut merah di luar melihatnya dengan hanya memakai handuk lagi. Dia mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya di kamar mandi, lalu membuka pintu setelah memastikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah terbungkus rapat oleh pakaian.

Dilihatnya Genesis duduk di sofa, di sebelah boneka dan coklat yang dibawanya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa dan sakit hati; menunduk dan tampak melamun.

Sephiroth menatapnya dengan nyaris tidak percaya. Seorang pria dewasa; SOLDIER Kelas Pertama; sedang merajuk di hadapannya ?! Mereka berdua kan seusia, tapi; demi Gaia; kenapa Sephiroth merasa dirinya tidak akan merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu sementara sahabatnya ini yang seumur dengannya terang-terangan sedang merajuk.

Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Sephiroth menyadari dirinya mulai merasa bahwa Genesis sangat----_manis_..! Sephiroth belum pernah; dalam seumur hidupnya; tertarik kepada siapa pun; baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Hatinya terlalu dingin untuk cinta, dan harga dirinya yang berlebihan membuatnya sulit melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa layak menjadi pasangannya. Tetapi sekarang ini hatinya terasa sedikit bergetar melihat sosok sahabatnya yang padahal telah dilihatnya bertahun-tahun.

Dan telah bertahun-tahun juga Genesis selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Sephiroth.

Sephiroth memandangi wajah Genesis. Cantik; Pikirnya; Mata biru keabu-abuan itu seolah menawarkan tantangan; menawarkan petualangan penuh gairah. Bibir itu selalu seakan tersenyum mengejek; menggoda orang untuk melumatnya. Dan semakin diperhatikan Sephiroth merasa semakin tertantang. Sephiroth buru-buru memalingkan mukanya sendiri dan membalikkan tubuh tepat ketika Genesis mengangkat mukanya untuk menatap sang General.

Sephiroth berpura-pura sibuk membenahi sesuatu di lemari. Dirasakannya tatapan Genesis pada punggungnya. Kemudian dengan ngeri disadarinya bahwa mahluk berambut merah itu menghampirinya; berada dekat sekali di belakangnya sekarang.

"Seph ?" Tegur Genesis.

"Yeah ?"

"Ngg.. kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak usah jalan-jalan di luar ya ? Kita disini saja… duduk-duduk makan coklat dan menyewa film….."

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka coklat ?!" Sephiroth membalikkan tubuh, menatap sahabatnya itu; "Dan kurasa aku juga tidak suka nonton film. Nah, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan di luar saja; menikmati sinar matahari."

***

Jam dua siang, akhirnya Sephiroth mulai menyesali keputusannya. Mereka berdua berada di taman hiburan sejak jam sepuluh pagi tadi. Tentunya mereka sempat mampir ke restoran dulu untuk makan pagi. Di restoran, Genesis memaksa Sephiroth minum minuman beralkohol yang memusingkan (syukurlah Sephiroth memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar untuk menahan khasiat anggur yang diminumnya) dan kemudian setelah mereka berdua berada di taman bermain, Sephiroth nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya bisa berteman akrab dengan mahluk berambut merah di depannya ini.

Mahluk itu sekarang sedang memimpin jalan dengan riang sambil tetap berceloteh tanpa henti; membuat kepala Sephiroth terasa makin pusing. Sesekali mahluk berambut merah itu menengok untuk bertanya; "Kau mendengarkan kan, Seph ?"

"Yeah." Geram Sephiroth sekali lagi tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan kicauan si _burung berbulu_ _merah_ tentang Loveless, tentang Banora's White; apel di Banora (desa asal Genesis), dan tentang Zack Fair; seorang murid Angeal; yang jelas-jelas tidak disukai Genesis sebab Geensis terus menjelekkan Zack dalam semua ceritanya.

Kemudian sesekali Genesis akan memaksanya mampir ke stand ini atau itu tanpa benar-benar menginginkannya; seolah dia hanya berusaha membuat Sephiroth _menikmati_ acara kencan terkutuknya ini. Mereka sudah mampir ke stand permainan tembak-tembakkan dan demi Gaia tentu saja SOLDIER Kelas Pertama bisa menembak dengan tepat; maka sebagai hadiahnya mereka memenangkan sebuah boneka babi besar berwarna merah jambu mengerikan yang sekarang dibawa dalam dekapan tangan kiri Genesis. Sebetulnya Genesis ingin Sephiroth yang membawakannya sepanjang jalan, tetapi Sephiroth sudah terus-terang menyampaikan keberatannya dalam nama Gaia yang agung dan bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Genesis detk ini juga kalau Genesis memaksanya berjalan kemana-mana dengan boneka babi di tangan.

Setelah dari stand permainan menembak Sephiroth sempat diseret ke stand gulali. Sephiroth sudah menegaskan belasan kali bahwa dia TIDAK suka makanan yang MANIS tetapi Genesis memaksa membeli dua gulali; satu untuknya satu untuk Sephiroth; dan mengatakan bahwa "Aku juga tidak suka makan gulali, tapi di taman hiburan ini semua orang berjalan dengan gulali di tangan maka untuk menghormati _tradisi setempat_ maka kita berdua juga harus berjalan kemana-mana dengan gulali di tangan."

Hanya Gaia yang tahu kejadian apa yang telah menimpa si brengsek berambut merah itu di masa kecilnya sampai mengalami kerusakan otak separah ini…… Mungkinkah dulu ibunya Genesis pernah tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepala Genesis ke tembok waktu Genesis masih bayi ?! Yeah, pasti begitu. Meskipun secara fisik tidak nampak ada memar, benjol, atau kerusakan lain; di dalam otaknya pasti ada kerusakan.

Maka begitulah. Sephiroth terpaksa berjalan sambil memegang gulali di tangan. Gulali jelek berwarna merah jambu. Sephiroth tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih jelek; si boneka babi atau gula-gula sialan yang lengket ini.

Dia berjalan sambil menggerutu tak jelas, mengikuti Genesis. Dia sengaja tidak mau berjalan tepat di samping Genesis saking sebalnya.

"Seph !" Genesis menunjuk ke salah satu stand; "Lihat !"

Sephiroth menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Genesis dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Genesis, kau berusia dua puluh lim----" Dia menggerutu, tetapi Genesis sudah memutusnya dengan menarik tangan Sephiroth.

"Ayolah !" Seru si rambut merah, setengah menyeret Sephiroth ke stand yang dimaksudnya: Stand penjual balon-balon berbentuk hati.

"Seph !" Genesis menatap sahabatnya setelah keduanya tiba di depan stand itu dan Sephiroth sekarang jelas-jelas merajuk. "Ayolah, Seph !" Bujuk Genesis; "Aku tahu kita sudah dewasa, dan aku sumpah kau takkan melihatku masuk ke dalam gedung ShinRa dengan balon di tangan ! Tapi ini adalah hari untuk bersenang-senang dan memikirkan segala sesuatu yang romantis bersama pasangan kita !"

"Disitulah letak kesalahannya." Gumam Sephiroth tak jelas; "Aku BUKAN pasanganmu, _songbird_, dan kata 'romantis' membuatku merinding !"

Genesis tidak memperdulikannya dan sudah berkata kepada si Penjaga Stand; "Dua balon berbentuk hati… Jangan warna pink lagi, warna merah saja----aku lebih suka merah. Nah, ya. Dua. Satu untuk _kekasih_ku ini-------"

"_APA_-mu ??!" Bentak Sephiroth yang mendengarnya.

Genesis memberinya tatapan polos yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat; "Apa, Seph ? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Disodorkannya benang milik sebuah balon merah berbentuk hati jelek ke tangan Sephiroth yang mau tak mau menerimanya.

Jadi, begitulah. Sephiroth terjebak di taman hiburan bersama si _Burung Bernyanyi berwarna merah_, membawa balon dan gulali; serta dikelilingi oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang semuanya adalah pasangan mesra.

Sephiroth berharap tidak ada seorang pun di antara fans-nya atau anggota ShinRa yang melihatnya saat ini. Tetapi ternyata Gaia sedang bersikap kejam terhadapnya, sebab ketika dia dan Genesis berhenti lagi di Stand limun untuk membeli minuman, terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal menyapa dari belakang mereka; "Hai, Sephiroth…? Genesis..?"

Dengan ngeri Sephiroth memutar tubuh dan melihat Lazard sungguhan berada di belakangnya.

Selama beberapa detik Sephiroth hanya mematung.

"Mr. Lazard !" Genesis menyapa; "Senang bertemu dengan Anda disini !"

"Eh, ya……" Pandangan mata Lazard jatuh pada boneka babi yang dipeluk Genesis dengan tangan kiri sambil memegang balon sekaligus. Gulali milik Genesis sudah habis dimakan, tetapi Sephiroth yang malang terpaksa membawa gulali miliknya kemana-mana sebab dia tidak suka makan manis.

Lazard seorang diri, tidak tampak bersama siapa-siapa.

Lazard memberi Sephiroth tatapan yang seolah mengatakan; "_Aku tidak percaya aku melihat Sephiroth memegang balon dan gulali di taman hiburan_!!"

Muka Sephiroth sudah memerah. Kemudian menjadi ungu campuran malu dan geram.

Melihat gelagat buruk Lazard buru-buru berkata; "A-aku… Eh, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Lazard menyeringai; berusaha tidak menatap pada si Pemilik Pedang Masamune yang berambut perak yang agaknya sudah seperti mercon siap meledak kapan saja. Sementara si Pemilik Pedang Rapier yang berambut merah masih tenang-tenang saja; bahkan tampak menikmati ini semua.

"Oke, Mr. Lazard." Genesis tersenyum kalem.

Lazard melambai pada Genesis lalu buru-buru meninggalkan kedua SOLDIER Kelas Pertama itu.

Sesudah Lazard menjauh, Sephiroth memutar tubuhnya menghadapi Genesis lalu berkata dengan nada sangat ditekan; "Aku. Mau. Pulang. Sekarang !!!"

"Nanti dulu, Sephy." Genesis membalas tatapan Sephiroth, tetapi pandangan mata hijau Sephiroth benar-benar tidak berkompromi. Genesis mengalihkan pandangan; tidak berani membalas tatapan Sephiroth, tetapi _dasar Genesis_----walaupun matanya tidak berani melawan pandangan mata Sephiroth lidahnya masih bisa berkata lagi; "Oke, oke. Kita akan pulang… tapi setelah yang satu ini ! Satu ini saja, Sephiroth, _please_ ?"

"Aku tidak mau minum limun apa pun !" Sephiroth membalas, mengira yang dimaksud Genesis adalah limun.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak mau limun. Rasa hausku mendadak lenyap." Sahut Genesis dengan nada suara sepolos mungkin, tetapi tentu saja selalu dia gagal memberikan kesan polos entah pada nada suaranya maupun ekspresi mukanya.

"Kalau begitu apa maumu, _songbird_ ? Cepat katakan ! Aku sudah capek !!"

Genesis menunjuk ke suatu arah. Sephiroth menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk. Tampak semacam anak sungai sempit yang arusnya tenang dan airnya jernih; jalurnya berliku-liku dan masuk ke dalam sesuatu bangunan gelap seperti terowongan. Di pangkal anak sungai sebelum terowongan tampak belasan perahu kecil berbentuk angsa ditambatkan oleh penjaga perahu.

"Apa itu ?" Sephiroth bertanya.

Genesis menjawab dengan takut-takut; "Terowongan Cinta-----"

"Terowongan APA ?!?!" Putus sang General.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Sephy !! A-aku janji, ini yang terakhir ! Setelah itu kita pulang..!! Aku janji !! Ayolah !! Kau tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa, hanya duduk di perahu itu lalu kita melewati terowongan dan keluar lagi di ujung sana ! Tidak sakit, kok !" Sahut Genesis cepat-cepat; "Kumohon….. General ? Sir ?"

"Baiklah !" Bentak Sephiroth lelah; "Ini yang terakhir ! Dan apakah kita bisa minta perahu lain selain perahu berbentuk unggas jelek itu ?"

"Tidak !" Genesis menyeringai.

Perahu itu sempit. Hanya cukup untuk dua orang dan meskipun Genesis bertubuh sangat kurus serta Sephiroth sendiri bertubuh ramping; mereka berdua terpaksa berdekatan. Genesis masih membawa balon dan bonekanya dan Sephiroth juga masih memegangi gulali dan balon. Yang menimbulkan rasa frustasi adalah tawa kikik dari si penjaga perahu saat Genesis menyampaikan maksudnya untuk menyewa satu perahu. Kikik itu mengeras ketika melihat Genesis duduk dengan Sephiroth, dan yang terkikik bukan hanya si penjaga perahu tetapi juga semua orang yang kebetulan melihat mereka.

"Pegangi ini sebentar." Genesis menyodorkan balon miliknya ke tangan Sephiroth; "Sebentar saja. Tolong."

Sephiroth terpaksa memeganginya, menyatukannya di tangan kirinya bersama balonnya sendiri dan gulali yang entah kenapa dengan bodohnya masih dia pegangi. Si boneka babi berada dalam pangkuan Genesis.

Sephiroth merasa risih. Perahu ini sempit, dia duduk di sebelah kiri dan bahu kanannya berimpitan dengan bahu kiri Genesis. Dia heran kenapa si mahluk berambut merah di sebelahnya tampak tenang-tenang saja, sementara perahu pun mulai dilepaskan dari tambatan dan mengalir mengikuti arus sungai yang pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka menuju ke arah terowongan……. Akhirnya mereka memasuki terowongan. Gelap. Sangat gelap. Awalnya Sephiroth tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena gelapnya. Kemudian dirasakannya perahu mereka berdua berhenti. Masih gelap. Lalu mata Sephiroth mulai terbiasa…. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar bisa melihat jelas ke sekelilingnya, mendadak tanpa sempat dicegah mahluk disebelahnya melingkari punggungnya dengan tangan kiri; merangkulnya; sementara tangan kanan mahluk itu secara bersamaan bergerak ke dagu Sephiroth----memaksa wajah Sephiroth untuk menengok----dan mencium bibirnya….!

Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa mahluk itu menitipkan balonnya ke tangan Sephiroth. Supaya tangannya sendiri bebas.

Awalnya sang General terlalu _shock_ untuk bisa bereaksi. Genesis mengambil kesempatan untuk memaksa bibir sang General membuka dengan bibirnya sendiri lalu memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang General-------------

Detik berikutnya, yang didengar penjaga perahu penyewaan Terowongan Cinta serta semua orang lain di taman hiburan ini adalah sebuah ledakan keras. Terowongan Cinta meledak. Bersamaan itu dua sosok melompat ke udara dan terlihat cahaya-cahaya kilatan pedang.

"KUBUNUH KAU, Genesis Rhapsodos !!!!" Teriak Sephiroth; mengejar Genesis yang dengan gesit menghindar kesana-sini dari sabetan pedang Masamune. Rupanya kesabaran Sephiroth sudah habis total dan dia langsung men-summon Masamune di tangannya. Genesis segera men-summon pedang Rapier-nya supaya bisa menangkis Masamune yang berbahaya.

"T-Tenang dulu, S-Sephy----Maksudku; _Sephiroth_ !" Seru Genesis; "A-aku kan sudah bilang.. aku pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan me-memiliki k-kebutuhan u-untuk m-menyalurkan h---"

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MENYEBUTKAN KATA 'H' ITU LAGI DI DEPANKU, Rhapsodos !!!!" Putus Sephiroth.

"----M-masalahnya k-kau c-cantik dan s-sexy sekali---Hey, hati-hati dengan pedangmu, Miss Masamune---"

"_KAU PANGGIL AKU APA_ ????!!!"

Maka begitulah. Sephiroth ngamuk berat. Genesis akhirnya terpaksa terbang kabur dengan masih dikejar-kejar oleh Sephiroth. Entah bagaimana Genesis berhasil lolos dan selamat dari amukan sang General yang agaknya sudah tidak tahan untuk memotong tubuh si rambut merah itu menjadi dua belas potong (atau lebih). Keesokannya di ShinRa Building pun sama saja. Selama seminggu penuh Genesis yang malang terpaksa berusaha menghindari Sephiroth (sebab kalau kebetulan bertemu Sephiroth segera langsung menyabetkan Masamune-nya tanpa banyak omong lagi). Angeal dengan sia-sia berusaha mendamaikan mereka, dan secara aneh Angeal sudah langsung tahu apa yang telah terjadi; seolah dia sendiri pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sephiroth sewaktu pergi dengan Genesis ke taman hiburan di hari Valentine tahun lalu. Pelajaran satu-satunya yang didapat oleh Sephiroth adalah: Jangan pernah mau pergi _berkencan_ lagi seumur hidupnya !

**The End.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Authoress: Maafkanlah leluconku yang tak lucu di atas xD…_

_Btw biarpun aku selalu mengatakan bahwa Sephiroth itu "cantik/sexy/menarik" dalam semua tulisanku, secara pribadi aku sama sekali tidak menganggap dia "cantik/indah/dan sebagainya". Aku hanya bersikap sportif dalam tulisanku karena dalam dunia Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth memang dianggap paling sempurna. Lagipula dalam tulisanku di atas mengekspresikan pandangan Genesis; dan kita tahu Genesis mengagumi Sephiroth._

_Secara pribadi, aku pun tidak menganggap Genesis itu "cantik". Dia memang menarik, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan "cantik"._

***


	8. Hollander's Dirty Wish

**SHINRA ACADEMY : **_**HOLLANDER'S DIRTY WISH**_

Rating : M

Charas : Hollander, Genesis, Sephiroth.

Setting : Somewhere in the past; ShinRa.

Genre : (Apa aja deh, agak2 _horor _bagi saia – wkwkwkwk… xD)

Warning : Sedikit Yaoi yang bikin merinding, tapi nggak ada Lime/Lemon. Kalau nggak suka, silakan lewatkan chapter ini karena chapter berikutnya tidak berhubungan dengan yang ini.

* * *

Hollander menatap wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur di atas dipan di ruangan labolatorium-nya. Wajah itu begitu memukaunya. Penuh dengan daya tarik duniawi. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka seolah menantang siapa pun untuk melumatnya. Hollander mendekat, mengawasi wajah si pemuda lebih dekat lagi. Sekarang dia bisa tenang-tenang mengawasinya. Jika sepasang mata pemuda itu membuka; menampakkan bola mata biru-kelabu yang indah itu; maka Hollander takkan berani lagi memandangi wajah itu lama-lama.

Sebenarnya sayang sekali Hollander tidak bisa menatap sepasang mata biru-kelabu yang cantik milik si pemuda yang sedang tertidur ini. Mata itu; Hollander mengingatnya; begitu hidup. Begitu penuh daya pikat duniawi. Begitu menantang. Penuh aroganisme dan kecongkakan, tetapi begitu indah.

Perlahan sang profesor tua mengulurkan tangannya. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi si pemuda yang sedang tidur ini. Pemuda itu tidak merasakannya. Oh tentu saja tidak. Obat tidur racikan Hollander memang keras. Sang profesor tersenyum sendiri.

Burung merak merah; Pikir Hollander sambil mengagumi kecantikan si pemuda yang sedang tidur di dipannya. Pemuda itu adalah SOLDIER Kelas Pertama; Genesis Rhapsodos; mahluk yang bermain dengan api laksana burung phoenix. Tetapi saat ini Genesis sama sekali tidak berbahaya, sebab pengaruh obat tidur jelas membiusnya.

Hollander menikmati menyentuh kulit wajah Genesis yang putih bersih, kemudian ke bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan Hollander memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Genesis; mendorong bibir itu membuka. Telunjuk sang profesor terus masuk ke dalam mulut sang SOLDIER. Hollander menutup mata; membayangkan SOLDIER Kelas Pertama itu menghisap jarinya.

Kemudian sang profesor membuka mata lagi, menatap kembali wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur itu; seakan tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa membangunkannya. Bahkan ciuman sekali pun.

Sang profesor menarik kembali jarinya dari mulut Genesis. Kemudian profesor itu membungkuk; mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Genesis; sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas pelan sang SOLDIER yang tertidur.

Genesis terlalu menarik; Pikir Hollander; Sangat—_sangat_—menantang. Membuat siapa pun merasa tertantang untuk memilikinya; menyentuhnya; menundukkannya…. Tetapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang bisa berhasil, sebab Genesis adalah SOLDIER Kelas Pertama yang terhebat setelah Sephiroth…..

Dan Angeal.

Setara dengan Angeal.

Hollander mengamati wajah Genesis dari dekat; membayangkan apakah Angeal pernah menikmati bibir si rambut merah itu. Angeal; putranya tersayang. Putra tunggalnya yang baik, yang tidak (belum) tahu bahwa Hollander adalah ayahnya.

Apakah putra tunggalnya; Angeal; pernah menciumi bibir si rambut merah ini… atau malah mungkin lebih dari itu ?

Hollander sudah sering memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh sejak keduanya tiba di ShinRa Building ini. Bisa dikatakan Genesis-lah yang lebih dominan. Jadi.. apakah bibir si rambut merah ini pernah memaksa mencium bibir Angeal..?

Hollander paham sifat keduanya. Kalau ada sesuatu pernah terjadi di antara Angeal dan Genesis; itu semua adalah upaya Genesis. Mahluk berambut merah ini begitu liar, penuh nafsu duniawi, sekaligus penuh daya pikat yang menggairahkan.

Jari-jari Hollander bergerak ke leher Genesis.

Mahluk ini adalah ciptaanku; Pikirnya; Ciptaanku yang gagal. Tentunya saat ini mahluk malang ini tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah ciptaan yang gagal. Hollander tersenyum. Jari-jarinya kini melepaskan pelindung bahu kiri Genesis, lalu pelindung bahu kanan, kemudian perlahan menanggalkan jubah merah Genesis.

Hollander meletakkan jubah merah itu di lantai, lalu tangan sang profesor bergerak ke ban pinggang sang SOLDIER yang tertidur.

Mahluk pongah yang malang; Batin sang profesor lagi; Burung merak. Mahluk ini belum sadar apa yang akan menimpanya.

Sang profesor menggeleng prihatin. Bukan karena kasihan pada monster yang sedang tertidur ini, tetapi karena menyesali kegagalannya. Angeal; putranya; adalah sesuatu yang lebih sempurna ketimbang monster berambut merah ini. Tapi sama saja. Baik Genesis maupun Angeal; keturunan Project-G yang diciptakan Hollander ini; tidak pernah bisa menyamai hasil dari Project-S ciptaan Hojo sialan itu.

Genesis mengeluarkan bunyi rintihan pelan.

Hollander tersentak dan buru-buru menarik tangannya dari kulit sang SOLDIER. Tentunya si profesor tua ini tidak mau ambil resiko sang SOLDIER menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi untunglah rupanya SOLDIER itu belum bisa terbangun dari tidurnya juga. SOLDIER itu hanya merintih pelan sedetik lalu kembali terlelap; memberi kesempatan pada Hollander untuk kembali menyentuhnya.

Hollander tahu persis siapa yang diinginkan oleh monster ciptaannya ini. Memang sudah takdirnya. Memang sudah ditanamkan dalam darahnya. Bahkan jika monster itu berusaha untuk mengelak pun akan sia-sia. Sebagai ciptaan sulung dari Project-G; dalam diri Genesis secara otomatis menyukai Sephiroth; mengharapkan Sephiroth yang merupakan ciptaan tunggal dari Project-S saat ini. Hampir seperti Adam dan Hawa. Hampir bisa diistilahkan bahwa Genesis diciptakan dari tulang rusuk Sephiroth; tepatnya sel Jenova yang berada dalam tubuh Sephiroth.

Keberhasilan Hojo, dan kegagalan Hollander.

Sephiroth bahkan tidak mau membalas perasaan Genesis; tidak perduli bagaimana indahnya fisik Genesis. Menurut pengamatan Hollander selama ini, Sephiroth agaknya cukup baik pada Angeal; mahluk kedua hasil keturunan Project-G. Tetapi jelas bukan berarti Sephiroth jatuh cinta kepada salah satu pun di antara Genesis maupun Angeal. Hanya saja sebagai seorang sahabat atau kakak; Sephiroth agaknya lebih menyukai Angeal daripada Genesis.

Tentu saja; Pikir Hollander. Angeal memiliki budi pekerti yang baik. Dan Angeal adalah ciptaan yang lebih sempurna ketimbang Genesis.

Meskipun begitu; Hollander tahu bahwa _keindahan_ yang dimiliki kedua monster ciptaannya bukan hasil kreasi tangannya. Itu adalah pemberian Gaia. Keindahan fisik yang didapat secara biologis. Begitulah darimana Angeal bisa mendapatkan rambut hitamnya yang tebal bergelombang. Rambut yang mirip dengan ibu biologis Angeal; yaitu Gillian.

Istri Hollander. Istrinya yang sah hingga saat ini; yang ditinggalkannya di desa Banora. Hollander meninggalkan istri dan anaknya demi mengabdi kepada ShinRa.

Bicara soal Gillian, sebenarnya ada bagian-bagian dalam diri Genesis yang juga mirip dengan Gillian.

Tentu saja.

Sel Jenova; disuntikkan lebih dahulu kepada Gillian. Kemudian dari situlah sel Gillian disuntikkan kepada si bayi tabung yang sekarang sudah menjadi manusia dewasa di depannya ini. Ciptaan yang tidak sempurna. Monster. Meskipun begitu; bayi tabung juga dihasilkan dari persilangan sel sperma dengan sel telur manusia, hanya saja bukan secara normal. Orang tua biologis Genesis adalah Kepala Desa Banora dan istrinya. Sang Kepala Desa memang sudah merupakan abdi setia ShinRa dan menerima bayi yang diberikan padanya, meskipun awalnya istrinya agaknya jijik dengan si bayi.

Kemudian dari Gillian sendiri secara langsung melahirkan bayi; yang tentunya menjadi ciptaan yang lebih sempurna dibanding yang pertama tadi. Bayi yang lebih normal ini adalah Angeal.

Entah darimana Genesis mendapatkan rambut merahnya; sebab baik Gillian maupun orang tua biologis Genesis sendiri berambut hitam.

Sedangkan kedua adik biologis Genesis; Weiss dan Nero; memiliki proses kelahiran yang jauh lebih normal.

Tentu saja jika bicara soal fisik, memang Hollander mengakui bahwa monster berambut merah ini sangat sempurna; setidaknya saat ini; sebab kesempurnaannya ada batasnya dan dengan cepat akan menguap. Sayangnya itu juga akan terjadi kepada Angeal; tetapi dengan kondisi berbeda.

Sepasang mahluk Project-G; Genesis dan Angeal; masih belum bisa menandingi satu-satunya mahluk dari Project-S milik Hojo; Sephiroth; putra biologis Hojo sendiri dengan si cantik Lucrecia.

Hollander menghela nafas menyadari kenyataan itu. Kegagalannya. Dan lagi-lagi keberhasilan Hojo.

Diam-diam timbul harapan aneh di batin Hollander. Meskipun sepasang monster hasil kreasinya tidak bisa menandingi Sephiroth; dia berharap setidaknya salah satu bisa menjadi pasangan Sephiroth. Bukankah Genesis sangat serasi dengan Sephiroth ? Di seluruh ShinRa ini, siapakah yang bisa menandingi keindahan fisik Genesis ? Mahluk paling cantik di SOLDIER. Sayangnya itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dan ketika rambut mahluk ini memutih serta tubuhnya melemah; meskipun kulitnya tidak berubah; apa Sephiroth masih mau meliriknya ?

Yah, sekarang saja tidak. Apalagi nanti.

Hollander kembali membelai pipi si monster berambut merah yang sedang tertidur. "Kenapa kau tidak mau berusaha lebih keras ?" Bisik sang profesor; "Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan Sephiroth ? Kenapa kau tidak mau memaksa lebih keras ? Kau sangat menginginkannya; semua orang tahu itu. Kau membencinya sekaligus mengharapkannya. Kau iri padanya sekaligus mengaguminya setengah mati. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Terpancar dari matamu, ekspresi wajahmu, gairahmu, kata-katamu, sikapmu, bahkan aku bisa melihat getaran kulitmu yang mendambakan untuk bersentuhan dengan kulitnya."

* * *

_Authoress : *Coughs* Itu menjijikkan. I need a break. Phew. Air. *gasp*_

_Oke, lanjut….._

_

* * *

  
_

Jari-jari Hollander menyentuh tubuh Genesis perlahan, dari ujung kepalanya; lalu rambutnya; lalu beralih ke wajah—kelopak mata yang tertutup, pipi, hidung, bibir yang sempurna, lalu dagunya. Kemudian leher dan terus turun…..

Hollander tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa putra Hojo menolak mahluk seindah ini. Memang sih; keindahan ini akan pudar begitu proses degradasinya dimulai, tetapi saat ini.. siapa di dalam nama Gaia yang bisa menandingi keindahan burung merak merah ini…?

Dengan frustasi Hollander teringat kembali kepada Hojo dan Lucrecia. Ya, pastilah Sephiroth mewarisi keangkuhan Hojo dan Lucrecia. Hati yang dingin milik Hojo dan Lucrecia, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa sel-sel dalam tubuh Sephiroth adalah pemberian Jenova. Yang paling menimbulkan frustasi adalah fisik Sephiroth yang sungguh mengingatkan akan ibu biologisnya yang cantik rupawan. Wanita dambaan Hollander; yang telah menolak Hollander untuk Hojo. Si cantik Lucrecia; wanita paling sempurna……..

"Kalau bukan Genesis," Bisik Hollander pada dirinya sendiri; "Pilihlah Angeal, Sephiroth..!!"

Sialnya, tepat saat dia mengatakan kata terakhir, pintu ruangan labolatoriumnya terbuka. Hollander menengok dan nyaris terlompat menyadari siapa yang berjalan masuk.

"S-S-S-Sephiroth…?"

Sephiroth tentu saja tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Hollander mengenai "pilihlah Angeal" tetapi dia jelas tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya !!!" Sephiroth langsung membentak. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya memang layak untuk membuat si pemilik pedang Masamune ini naik darah. Bagaimana tidak ?! Dia melihat sahabatnya tersayang (oke, mungkin bukan '_tersayang_' tapi toh tetap _sahabat_nya) berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas dipan labolatorium; tanpa mengenakan busana apa pun lagi; dan si tua Hollander berdiri di sisi dipan; membungkuk dan menyentuh tubuh sahabatnya itu. Walaupun Hollander tidak tampak bernafsu dengan tubuh yang dilihatnya, tetapi toh Sephiroth tetap tidak bisa menerima perlakuan seperti itu kepada sahabatnya !

Pedang Masamune nyaris menebas putus kepala Hollander jika Hollander tidak buru-buru membanting diri untuk tiarap sampai menabrak meja dan terguling ke sudut ruangan.

Dengan cepat Sephiroth menyambar kain selimut yang berada di kaki Genesis lalu menutupi tubuh sahabatnya itu, kemudian dia menghampiri Hollander yang tersudut. Pedang Masamune-nya terarah mengancam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ??!" Bentak Sephiroth.

"S-S-S-Sephiroth-T-t-idak-a-ada-y-yang-k-kulakik-_maksudku_-kulakukan---" Hollander tergagap memandang sosok marah di hadapannya.

"Kau apakan dia ??!" Sephiroth membentak lagi; "Jawab yang benar !!"

"A-aaa-aku..me-me-memeriksanya……" Otak Hollander bekerja sementara dia memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan dalih; "D-dia demam ! A-aku mengecek s-s-suhu b-badannya….."

"Benarkah begitu ?!" Tanya Sephiroth tanpa menurunkan pedangnya. Ekspresinya masih terlihat sangat murka.

"Y-yaaa…." Hollander mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak merasa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya !" Lanjut Sephiroth pula; "Sebab menurutku Genesis tidak akan membiarkanmu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya begitu !"

"D-dia.. t-tertidur….." Hollander membela diri; "A-aku m-melakukannya d-di-luar kesadarannya… se-sebab a-aku ha-harus m-mengecek suhu b-badannya….."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengecek suhu badannya dengan menempelkan termometer pada lehernya atau semacam itu ?!" Balas Sephiroth; "Yang kulihat tadi sangat menjijikkan !"

"M-maafkan a-aku, S-Sephiroth……" Hollander buru-buru bertekuk lutut; "Tadi a-aku sa-sangat bingung.. m-maka aku berbuat b-bodoh….. Kau tahu kan, a-aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kesusilaan kepadanya……"

"Yang benar ?!"

"Sephiroth ! Kau tahu aku, kan… A-aku sudah tua, dan a-aku sudah mengabdi lama di ShinRa. Apa m-mungkin aku berbohong pada se-seorang SOLDIER Kelas Pertama sepertimu ?! Kau tahu sendiri; a-aku laki-laki. Aku t-tidak tertarik kepada sesama laki-laki !"

"Aku jelas tahu kau laki-laki, tetapi aku tidak yakin kau tertarik atau tidak kepada sesama jenis." Gerutu Sephiroth; "Sebab di ShinRa ini semuanya bertingkah aneh belakang ini !"

"Sephiroth, ayolah……"

"Baiklah. Kita andaikan kau jujur. Tapi kenapa kau membius Genesis ?"

"M-memb-bius…?" Ulang Hollander kaget. Dia heran bagaimana Sephiroth bisa tahu dia telah memberi Genesis obat tidur.

"Jangan membodohiku, Profesor." Sahut Sephiroth; "Aku kenal Genesis. Aku pernah beberapa kali bertanding dengannya. Level kekuatannya sangat tinggi; nyaris menyamaiku; dan orang macam kau takkan bisa menyentuhnya tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Sekarang ini kita berdua berbicara dengan suara keras dan berisik, aku heran kenapa dia tidak terbangun jika memang dia tidak dibius, sedangkan orang biasa yang bukan SOLDIER saja pasti terbangun kalau ada yang berisik di dekat tempat tidurnya."

"A-a-aaaa….." Sesaat Hollander hanya bisa tergagap lagi. Tetapi Masamune semakin mendekat ke lehernya, maka dengan cepat dia memberi alasan; "A-aku tidak me-membius G-Genesis….. Pasti a-asistenku tidak sengaja memasukkan o-obat tidur ke gelas yang ditujukan untuk Genesis….." Sang profesor bersimpuh; "Tolonglah, General. Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin punya maksud tertentu terhadap Genesis; apalagi dia adalah SOLDIER Kelas Pertama ! K-kau tahu aku sudah lama berada di ShinRa dan a-aku cukup dipercayai oleh P-president ShinRa……"

Sephiroth diam sejenak. Mudah baginya untuk memotong kepala si tua di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa President ShinRa mempercayai si tua ini, dan jika dia membunuh si tua ini maka dia akan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dan rentetan penyelidikan mengenai motifnya membunuh dan itu malah akan semakin memalukan Genesis sendiri. Maka dia menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, Profesor, aku tidak akan memberi ampun." Ucapnya mengancam.

"B-baik….!" Jawab Hollander.

"Dan mulai sekarang setiap kali Genesis harus mengunjungimu untuk keperluan apa pun, aku akan memastikan aku menemaninya." Lanjut Sephiroth.

"S-silakan." Sang profesor mengiyakan.

"Berapa lama sampai pengaruh obat bius sialanmu lenyap ?" Tanya Sephiroth pula; "Berapa lama Genesis akan tidur ?"

"S-sekitar.. d-dua hari." Sahut Hollander; "D-dia akan b-baik-baik saja begitu sadar. Ha-hanya obat tidur biasa, tidak akan ada efek samping."

"Bagus. Kalau sampai dua hari dia belum bangun juga; atau jika dia bangun dalam keadaan tidak sehat; aku akan mencarimu lagi !"

"Y-yaa……"

Sephiroth yang sudah menyimpan kembali pedangnya; berjalan ke dipan lagi. Dia menyambar semua pakaian Genesis dan memakaikannya kepada sahabatnya itu tanpa berhasil membuat Genesis terbangun.

Hollander mengawasinya. Ekspresi Sephiroth tetap dingin, tidak ada perubahan; meskipun gerakannya memakaikan pakaian di tubuh sahabatnya tergolong lembut.

Hollander memberanikan diri bertanya; "K-kau.. menyukainya ?"

Sephiroth tidak menjawab. Dia menyelesaikan memakaikan pakaian kepada sahabatnya yang tertidur seperti boneka saja. Lalu dia mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya itu dan menggendongnya keluar tanpa menengok lagi.

Hollander menghela nafas. "Kelihatannya…." Pikirnya; "Harapanku sebenarnya akan tercapai. Hanya tinggal soal waktu. Sebetulnya anak Lucrecia menyukai monster ciptaanku itu, hanya saja dia berusaha lari dari perasaannya sendiri…. Menarik. Hojo juga pasti menyadari itu." Perlahan dia bangkit; "Tapi anak Lucrecia itu.. wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya !" Dia menghela nafas penuh kerinduan membayangkan Lucrecia.

Dia teringat alasan pertama Hojo dan dirinya mulai menciptakan project-project ini waktu mereka berdua masih muda; sebenarnya semua hanya demi cinta mereka kepada Lucrecia. Mereka berdua menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk memberi "hadiah" kepada Lucrecia; yaitu mahluk hidup campuran antara biologis dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tetapi kemudian terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan Lucrecia dikurung dalam salah satu tabung eksperimen karena cinta Hojo dan Hollander kepada wanita itu surut dan bergantikan dengan cinta kepada ilmu pengetahuan. Mereka menjadi lebih mencintai project mereka daripada mencintai Lucrecia. Mahluk yang diciptakan oleh Hojo memiliki unsur "Yang" (Positif), sedangkan mahluk yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh Hollander memiliki unsur "Yin" (Negatif) meskipun yang kedua tidak.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_Authoress : Gua ngga tau Hollander naksir Lucrecia apa engga. Tapi di fanfic ini gua anggap aja begitu.. Hehe. Dan tentang Project-G adalah "pasangan" Project-S itu adalah bisa-bisanya gua.. xD_


	9. SOLDIERs and Turks

**SHINRA ACADEMY : **_**SOLDIERS AND TURKS**_

Rating : K+

Charas : Reno, Rude, Rufus(maybe), Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Tseng.

Setting : Somewhere in the past; ShinRa. Genesis & Angeal berada pada 3nd Class SOLDIER, dan Reno-Rude ceritanya juga belum menduduki jabatan tinggi dalam Dept. Turk. Disini kuanggap aja yang tertinggi dalam Turks adalah Tseng. Dan disini ceritanya Lazard adalah manajer tertinggi untuk SOLDIER dan Turks sekaligus.

Genre : General/Humor.

Summary : Somehow Turks and SOLDIERs didn't get along well.

My first Genesis-Reno pairing – Non Yaoi.

Note : Somebody told me Reno's full name is Reno Sinclair.

* * *

.

.

"_Sialan_, sialan, sialan !"

Rude menatap sahabatnya yang masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju ke kantin. Rude bisa mengerti kenapa Reno marah-marah begini. Pasalnya adalah kelas yang baru saja mereka jalani memang menyebalkan. Mentor mereka di Turks memang menyebalkan.

Kantin ShinRa selalu penuh pada jam makan siang, bukan karena menunya menyenangkan (banyak staff mengatakan bahwa menu disini adalah hasil sisa labolatorium yang dicekoki kepada mereka) tetapi karena pendeknya jam istirahat disini maka tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membeli makan di luar dengan resiko terlambat masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Well, kadang Reno dan Rude berani mengambil resiko itu, daripada menelan masakan sampah.

"Apa lagi kali ini ?!" Gerutu Reno saat mengantri makanan; "Daging Tonberry goreng dipakaikan saus duri Cactuar ?!"

Reno tidak memelankan suaranya dan mendengar itu seseorang yang kebetulan berbaris di depan mereka menengok sekilas dan mendengus geli.

Reno memelototi orang itu; sementara di sebelahnya Rude berkata; "Nggak separah itu, Ren."

Orang di depan mereka itu sudah kembali menatap ke depan. Orang itu tidak sendirian. Di sebelahnya dia bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri mengantri sambil membaca buku.

Reno tahu siapa kedua orang itu. Dia pernah melihat keduanya. Angeal dan Genesis; 3nd Class SOLDIER.

Genesis tidak mendengar gerutuan Reno, dia masih terfokus pada bukunya. Dia berkata pada Angeal; "Three friends go off to war. One is captured, one flies away, and the last one is a hero. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi Hero, Angeal ?"

Sahabatnya angkat bahu; "Entahlah."

Genesis menggeleng tanpa menengok dan meneruskan sambil tetap memusatkan perhatian pada bukunya; "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end---"

Reno memutar bola mata.

"--The goddess descends from the sky--"

Reno berdehem keras.

Angeal menengok; "Ya ?" Sementara Genesis masih meneruskan membacakan Loveless-nya.

Reno menatap Angeal sambil menunjuk pada Genesis; "Bisakah kau suruh dia tutup mulut ? Sehari ini saja. Aku sudah muak mendengar kutipan Loveless setiap kali SOLDIER dan Turks berkesempatan makan siang di jam yang sama di kantin."

Genesis berhenti membaca dengan seketika. Dia menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Reno. "Apa katamu ?" Genesis menegas.

Reno yang memang sudah _bad mood_ menjawab tanpa segan-segan; "Kubilang, tutup mulutmu."

"Apa hak-mu menyuruhku ?!" Balas Genesis.

"Aku bisa menyuruh siapa saja yang aku mau !" Sahut Reno; "Memangnya apa hak-mu mengganggu ketentraman di kantin ShinRa selama ini ?!"

Genesis maju selangkah. Angeal mengulurkan tangannya mencegah sahabatnya maju lebih jauh.

Rude juga menarik-narik lengan baju Reno sambil berbisik; "Ren, sudahlah !"

"Kau bukan pemilik ShinRa Building." Angeal menjawab Reno; "Dan Genesis tidak mengganggu _ketentraman_ kantin. Dia hanya membaca."

"Oh ya, tentu kau bilang begitu !" Ejek Reno; "Dia kan sahabatmu ! Siapa pun pasti membela sahabatnya !"

"Maksudmu ?" Bentak Genesis.

Reno malah balas membentak; "Kau tuli, ya ?! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan ?! Aku bilang sahabatmu sudah pasti membelamu !"

"Kau dari Dept. Turk bukan ?!" Genesis membalas lagi; "Aku tidak heran. Gaia tahu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa anggota Turks adalah sisa-sisa buangan dari para pelamar SOLDIER yang tidak lulus tes."

Mendengar itu seluruh anggota Turks (dan SOLDIER) yang ada di kantin ini menengok pada mereka.

"Lidahmu terlalu tajam, SOLDIER !" Seru Reno semakin naik darah; "Mungkin menjadi kelinci percobaan labolatorium dan terlalu banyak suntikan Mako pada tubuh kalian membuat kalian merasa berani mengucapkan hal-hal yang dalam nama Gaia tidak pada tempatnya ?"

Cukup sudah. Baik Angeal, Genesis, Reno, maupun Rude sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tak terhindari; perkelahian pun terjadi. Beberapa anggota SOLDIER dan Turks lain disini yang mencoba melerai malah jadi saling berkelahi juga. Alarm berdering. Di seluruh ShinRa Building dipasangi alarm yang akan mendeteksi perkelahian (kecuali tentunya di ruang-ruang latihan) dan juga kamera pengawas.

Karena itulah, tak lama kemudian; ketika baik Reno maupun Rude sudah tersudut berdekatan; sebuah pedang panjang yang kuat menahan pedang Rapier milik Genesis dan pedang milik Angeal (Angeal tidak pernah menggunakan Buster Sword-nya).

Angeal menarik kembali pedang miliknya sedangkan Genesis menyentak; berusaha kembali menebas Reno dan Rude yang sudah terpojok berdekatan, tetapi lagi-lagi pedang panjang menghalanginya dan kali ini tenaga benturan pedang panjang itu dengan Rapier-nya mendorong tubuh Genesis mundur beberapa langkah.

"K-kau ?" Genesis terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa pedang panjang yang telah menangkisnya adalah pedang Masamune, dan si pemilik Masamune; Sephiroth sendiri-lah yang telah berada disini.

Suasana kantin hening. Genesis menengok ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa semua orang yang tadi saling berkelahi sekarang sudah menepi dan terdiam. Lazard dan Tseng juga berada disini; juga seluruh anggota 1th Class SOLDIER dan Turks level teratas.

"_Kalian_ berdua." Pertama-tama Lazard menunjuk pada Genesis dan Angeal; "Ikut aku, dan juga _kalian_." Lalu dia menunjuk pada Reno dan Rude, kemudian Lazard bergegas meninggalkan kantin diikuti oleh Sephiroth dan Tseng lebih dulu.

***

"Aku tidak mengerti." Lazard berjalan hilir-mudik di kantornya. Tidak biasanya dia begitu; "Apa yang terjadi ?" Ditatapnya Reno dan Rude yang berdiri berdekatan, lalu Genesis dan Angeal yang berdiri berdekatan juga.

"Mr. Lazard---" Reno dan Genesis bicara bersamaan, lalu keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Sephiroth dan Tseng yang duduk di ruangan ini saling pandang.

"Well," Lazard memandang Reno dan Genesis bergantian, kemudian menatap Angeal; "Kau yang jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Angeal Hewley."

Angeal diam sejenak, kemudian menjawab; "Kurasa ini hanya kesalahpahaman, Mr. Lazard."

Genesis tampak tak senang dan memprotes; "Mr. Lazard, anggota Turk itu yang mulai duluan !"

Reno segera membantah; "Kau; SOLDIER; yang menghina kami; mengatakan bahwa anggota Turks adalah bekas pelamar SOLDIER yang tidak lulus tes !"

"Oh ?! Lalu siapa yang mengatakan bahwa SOLDIER adalah kelinci percobaan dan terlalu banyak disuntikkan Mako ?!" Balas Genesis.

Lazard memijat dahi sendiri.

"Diam !" Sephiroth membentak Genesis.

"General !" Bawahannya itu memprotes lagi.

Sebelum Sephiroth berkata, kali ini giliran Tseng yang buka mulut; "Reno, tidak tahukah kau bahwa tidak sepantasnya kau menghina SOLDIER---"

Reno merajuk; "Lalu apakah pantas SOLDIER menghina Turks ?!" Dia memutus.

"Hey !" Kali ini Angeal agaknya juga tidak bisa menahan diri; "Kami tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kalau kalian juga tidak menghina SOLDIER. Aku bisa menoleransi segala macam ucapanmu yang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa menoleransi siapa pun yang menghina SOLDIER !" Angeal memang selalu memiliki harga diri dan kebanggaan menjadi seorang SOLDIER.

Mendengar ucapannya, Rude bicara; "Seperti yang dikatakan Reno; kau kan sahabat si rambut merah itu---" Dia menunjuk Genesis; "Sudah pasti kau membelanya dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa sahabatmu itu duluan yang menghina Turks !"

Baik Genesis maupun Angeal menggerakkan pedang mereka. Tidak mau kalah, Reno juga mengangkat senjatanya sementara kedua tangan Rude mulai terkepal.

"Cukup !" Sephiroth memperingatkan.

"Reno, Rude !" Tseng menambahkan; "Apa kalian tahu; kalian bisa di-skors untuk kesalahan ini ?! Menghina SOLDIER. Sangat keterlaluan !"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang," Jawab Reno ngotot; "SOLDIER duluan yang memulai semua ini."

"Tak usah menyalahkan pihak lain !" Sahut Tseng; "Koreksi diri kalian sendiri !" Kemarahan Tseng agaknya cukup menjinakkan Reno dan Rude kali ini. Kedua Turks itu menunduk tetapi tampak tak puas.

"Kalian berempat akan dikenakan detensi." Ucap Lazard akhirnya; "Rhapsodos dan Hewley; kalian berdua terpaksa kuhukum dengan membersihkan seluruh lantai di gedung kantor kita ini, sedangkan Reno dan Rude – kalian berdua terpaksa kuhukum dengan membantu rakyat membersihkan saluran air di Midgar !"

Ekspresi wajah keempatnya berubah masam. Genesis nyaris mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi setelah menyadari Sephiroth terus mengawasinya dengan tajam.

"Rhapsodos ? Hewley ?" Sephiroth menegur; "Kalian tidak dengar ?"

"Ya, Sir." Keduanya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

Lazard tersenyum dan meneruskan; "Tugas kalian bisa kalian berempat kerjakan besok seharian, mulai dari pagi hingga selesai."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Rhapsodos ?" Sephiroth menegur lagi, tetapi Lazard melerai; "Sudahlah. Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kalian berempat kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, dan ingat.. aku tidak menyukai pertengkaran bodoh ini. Aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan prilaku kalian dan aku berharap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang menjawab. Tetapi keempatnya bergerak ke pintu dan meninggalkan kantor Lazard.

Sang manager menghela nafas, menengok pada Sephiroth dan Tseng lalu bergurau; "Ramalan bintangku minggu ini pasti mengatakan : Rambut merah berarti bencana."

Tseng tertawa sedangkan Sephiroth tidak.

Lazard meneruskan dengan lebih serius; "Kalian berdua masing-masing awasi bawahan kalian yang berambut merah." Dalam hati Lazard membatin; "_Bisa kebetulan sekali Genesis Rhapsodos dan Reno Sinclair sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Benar juga; merah berarti bencana_."

***

"Aku tidak percaya Lazard menjatuhi kita hukuman begitu !!" Sepanjang jalan Genesis terus memprotes. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor setelah selesai dalam satu sesi latihan. Tadi begitu keluar dari kantor Lazard, baik dari pihak SOLDIER kita maupun pihak Turks kita tidak ada yang bisa berbicara dan masing-masing langsung menuju ke bagian departemennya sendiri untuk meneruskan sesi latihan mereka yang tertunda. Setelah latihan bubar, barulah agaknya Genesis bisa berbicara kembali. Dan bukan hanya sekedar berbicara; dia mengeluh sepanjang saat sambil berjalan ke ruang Perpustakaan bersama Angeal.

"Aku tidak mau membersihkan lantai di ruang lobi !" Lanjut Genesis; "Kau dengar aku, Angeal ?"

Angeal tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya masam.

"_Angeal_ ?"

"Genesis, dia menyuruh KITA membersihkannya !" Sahut Angeal akhirnya.

"Supaya apa ? Supaya kita ditertawakan semua staff di ShinRa ?! Sebab semua orang pasti melewati lobi dan pasti akan melihat kita !" Genesis tampak agak histeris; "Aku tidak mau !!"

"Hey, aku punya akal." Angeal menghela nafas.

"Yeah ?"

"Kita bersihkan ruang lobi di siang hari saja setelah kita memastikan bahwa semua orang sudah datang dan sedang berada di kelas. Sekitar jam sepuluh, jadi tidak banyak orang mondar-mandir dan tidak ada yang akan melihat kita. Besok pagi kita akan mulai dengan lantai yang paling sepi. Kita akan menghindari orang-orang."

"Kau mau tahu ideku ?! Sebaiknya kita suruh office boy yang melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa dan kita bayar dia agar tidak mengadu ! Lazard akan mengira bahwa kita yang membersihkannya. Lazard tidak akan tahu bedanya siapa yang membersihkan; sepanjang dia tetap menginjak lantai yang bersih mengkilat."

"Bagaimana dengan Sephiroth, huh ?! Aku tidak mau ambil resiko." Jawab Angeal; "Bisa saja Sephiroth akan diam-diam mengawasi kita besok untuk melihat apa kita benar-benar melakukan tugas kita. Kau lihat saja tadi; dia terus mengawasi kita !"

"Yeah, dia bisa saja melakukan itu !" Genesis tampak geram; "Suatu saat nanti aku akan….."

"Oh, sudahlah !" Hardik Angeal jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau mulai mau menjilat General itu seperti orang-orang lain, Angeal..?!"

"Gaia tahu aku tidak menjilat."

"Bagus kalau begitu ! Dulu sekali; sewaktu Sephiroth masih kecil; dia juga bukan siapa-siapa ! Tidak ada yang kenal namanya, tidak ada yang menghormatinya seperti sekarang ini ! Dia hanyalah anak yang dibesarkan oleh ShinRa. Hanya keberuntunganlah yang membuatnya terkenal seperti sekarang ini ! Sebenarnya semua orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan dirinya !"

Angeal memutar bola mata; "Diamlah, Genesis." Ucapnya kesal; "Sebelum kau membuat kita berdua terjebak dalam kesulitan lain !" Meski begitu, Angeal tahu bahwa Genesis tidak seratus persen serius dengan perkataannya tentang Sephiroth barusan. Sebagai sahabat masa kecil Genesis; Angeal tahu bahwa di dunia ini yang secara diam-diam paling dikagumi oleh Genesis adalah Sephiroth sendiri……

***

Tetapi ternyata yang tidak puas dengan keputusan Lazard bukan hanya SOLDIER. Tampak Reno dan Rude bercakap-cakap sambil duduk-duduk di taman di gedung ini. Reno duduk di pinggir kolam ikan yang ada di tengah taman sementara Rude duduk bersila di rumput di depannya.

"Lazard sungguh tidak adil !" Keluh Reno; "Dia jelas lebih memihak SOLDIER daripada Turks !"

Rude tidak menjawab.

"Dia menyuruh kita yang bekerja di Midgar agar semua orang di Midgar melihat dan menertawakan kita !" Lanjut Reno tak puas; "Banyak orang di Midgar yang sudah kenal kita, kan ?! Lazard sengaja tidak membiarkan rakyat menertawakan SOLDIER ! Karena itulah dia sengaja mengirim kita berdua keluar dan menahan kedua SOLDIER sialan itu di dalam gedung !"

"Yeah, SOLDIER memang kesayangan ShinRa." Sahut Rude terpancing.

"Apa bagusnya SOLDIER ?!" Reno meneruskan; "Aku sih tidak mau tubuhku disuntik dengan Mako hanya untuk memaksakan diriku menjadi kuat ! Dan harus bolak-balik ke labolatorium Prof. Hojo atau Hollander !"

"Kau benar. Turks lebih alami." Sahut Rude lagi.

Reno mencabut jerami di dekatnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Sesaat hening, kemudian mendadak dengan bersemangat Reno mencabut kembali jeraminya dan berseru; "Aha ! Aku punya ide !"

"Huh ?" Rude tersentak.

"Besok kita biarkan saja petugas kebersihan sosial yang melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa di Midgar !" Ucap Reno; "Kita tetap keluar ke Midgar tapi kita pergi ke bar di Slum yang terpencil. Toh Lazard tidak akan tahu bedanya apa benar-benar kita yang membersihkannya atau tidak !"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Tseng ?" Tanya Rude mengingatkan.

Semangat Reno langsung menguap mendengar nama itu; "Yah.. kau benar." Dia menghela nafas; "Tseng bisa saja takkan mempercayai kita dan diam-diam menguntit kita besok."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu." Rude mengangguk muram.

"Semua orang terlalu mendewa-dewakan SOLDIER." Tambah Reno; "Padahal seharusnya dulu level SOLDIER dan Turks sejajar. Semua ini karena si Anak Emas itu. Sephiroth. Dia menjadi Pahlawan dan sejak saat itu orang-orang berpikir SOLDIER seperti emas."

"Tapi Tseng tidak pernah mengkomplain tentang itu." Ucap Rude lugu.

"Bodoh, tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengatakannya." Gerutu sahabatnya; "Tseng terlalu baik ! Lagipula dia mana berani menentang Sephiroth ?!"

"Tapi Tseng kan bukan pengecut." Kilah Rude.

"Aku tidak bilang dia pengecut, dodol !" Gerutu Reno melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini; "Aku bilang dia terlalu baik !" Siapa yang sangka meskipun sosok Rude terlihat seperti orang yang keras hati dan disiplin ternyata hatinya polos. Reno menggelengkan kepala dan meneruskan; "Kau ini seperti berwajah singa berhati rusa, Rude."

"Huh ?" Rude tampak bingung; "Singa ? Rusa ? Kau baik-baik saja, Ren ?"

"Sudahlah !" Gerutu Reno; "Aku kan hanya mengumpamakan ! Kita para Turks mungkin memang berwajah singa berhati rusa, tetapi musuh kita di SOLDIER itu berwajah rusa berhati singa !"

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan besok ?" Rude mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Well, yah….." Reno angkat bahu; "Kita lihat saja apa Tseng akan menguntit kita besok !"

***

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Keempat orang itu masing-masing sudah pulang dengan rasa tidak puas terhadap keputusan Lazard tadi siang.

Genesis masih terus mengeluh, mengomel, menggerutu, dan apa sajalah. Bahkan saat mereka berdua menikmati makan malam di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama pun Genesis masih mengeluh.

Akibatnya Angeal sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya sedangkan Genesis yang makan sambil berbicara masih belum selesai setengah piring. Kadang Angeal heran bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa tahan berbicara berjam-jam padanya tanpa henti (seperti juga sahabatnya itu tahan melafalkan Loveless berjam-jam tanpa henti) padahal bagi orang yang belum jelas mengenal Genesis akan mengatakan bahwa Genesis adalah anak pendiam yang lebih menyendiri dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca dan menulis.

Angeal bersandar dan menyibukkan diri dengan Handphone-nya supaya tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya.

Dia mengecek e-mail.

"…Lazard seharusnya tahu bahwa kedua bocah Turks itu tidak bisa dipercaya." Genesis tengah menggerutu; "Dan bisa-bisanya Lazard menugaskan mereka berdua keluar besok ! Demi Gaia, aku yakin kedua bocah Turks itu akan pergi minum-minum di bar dan tidak akan mengerjakan tugasnya !" Dia menusuk sepotong daging dengan garpu-nya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Untuk sementara lidahnya berhenti berbicara dan sibuk mengunyah. Diliriknya Angeal yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada Handphone. Alis Angeal berkerut.

"Angeal ?" Genesis mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres ketika melihat ekspresi sahabatnya; "Ada apa ?"

"Demi Gaia." Jawab Angeal sambil masih membaca sesuatu di Handphone-nya; "Lihat ini, Genesis. Seseorang mengirimiku e-mail mengatakan bahwa dia tahu kita berdua tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kita besok !"

"Siapa yang mengirim ?" Genesis langsung melompat bangun dan mendekati sahabatnya, membaca pesan di e-mail yang tampil di layar Handphone Angeal.

"Tanpa nama." Sahut Angeal.

"Oh, tidak usah menebak dua kali ! Pasti bocah Turk itu !" Gerutu Genesis, lalu merebut Handphone Angeal; "Biar kubalas !"

"Genesis !" Angeal mencoba meraih kembali Handphone-nya tapi Genesis sudah membawanya menjauh sambil mengetik balasan disitu dengan serius. Angeal bangun dan menarik Handphone-nya dari tangan sahabatnya. Tetapi terlambat, Genesis sudah keburu memencet tombol _Send_. Balasan sudah terkirim.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?" Angeal mengerutkan kening sambil membuka Outbox-nya untuk mencari hasil ketikan Genesis tadi.

"Percuma, Angeal. Sudah terkirim." Jawab Genesis sambil bangun dan menyalakan Laptop-nya sendiri; "Dan aku akan menanyakan alamat e-mail asli kedua bocah Turks itu sekarang. Tidak akan sulit mencarinya. Aku yakin beberapa SOLDIER cukup akrab dengan Turks dan punya alamat e-mail kedua bocah itu yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melabrak mereka sepuasnya sekarang !"

Angeal memutar bola mata.

"Ayolah." Genesis menatap layar Laptop-nya; "Kita bisa memaki Turks sepuasnya lewat internet ! Lazard tidak akan tahu, kan ?! Juga Sephiroth sialan itu !"

"Tapi…….."

"Well, kau lupa; mereka mengatakan bahwa SOLDIER adalah kelinci percobaan yang terlalu banyak disuntik Mako ?"

"Oke, kau menang, Genesis. Aku akan mendukungmu memaki mereka."

***

"Rude !!" Seru Reno; "Kesini deh !! Lihat !!" Dia menunjuk ke layar Laptop-nya; "Aku tidak percaya ! _That bitch again_ !!"

"S-siapa, Ren ?" Tergopoh-gopoh Rude menghampiri.

"Si jalang dari SOLDIER !" Geram Reno; "Darimana dia bisa tahu alamat e-mail milikku..?!" Dia mengetikkan pertanyaan itu; "_Darimana kau bisa tahu alamat e-mail-ku?_" Lalu dia menekan tombol Send. Tak puas, dia membuka messenger-nya dan langsung meng-add alamat e-mail Genesis supaya dia bisa men-dial-nya.

* * *

*_Untuk selanjutnya agar memudahkan percakapan, Authoress akan menggambarkannya dalam bentuk percakapan. Dan aku akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, soalnya aneh kalo menulis percakapan di msn dgn bhs Indo.*_

_

* * *

  
_

_Re=Reno_

_Ru=Rude_

_A=Angeal_

_G=Genesis_

(Re men-dial G di messenger)

Re : How did you get my e-mail address, bitch ?

G : Did you just call me bitch ?!

Re : Right. Bitch.

G : How immature.

Re : I like being immature. I'm still younger than you after all. And nothing's wrong of being a kid in the heart, bitch.

G : Type it once again and I swear for the shake of Gaia you're gonna sorry tomorrow !

Re : I don't think so, bitch, because tomorrow you're gonna be busy cleaning our office, you won't have time even to play around with your fucking sword.

G : Look who's talking. Aren't you suppose to clean the drains under Midgar tomorrow ? Don't think that I don't know your plan. You're planning to run tomorrow.

Re : Turks never run from their job, SOLDIER.

(_Mendadak A masuk ke percakapan ini_).

A : Huh ?

Re : Wow, very mature, Genesis, inviting your friend to help you.

A : Is that the Turk ?

G : How do you know my name, Turk ?

Re : Your messenger tells, idiot.

(_Lalu Reno mengundang Rude masuk ke percakapan ini_).

Ru : Who's this ?

Re : Our beloved SOLDIERs.

(_Rude membaca ID messenger kedua tamunya_).

Ru : Genesis ? Angeal ?

Re : Yeah, those two bitches.

A : What did you just call us ?

Re : I said bitches.

A : Watch your mouth, kid. And I have no time for this.

G (_kuatir Angeal akan Sign off_) : Angeal, wait !

A : Genesis, we don't have time for these little kids. We're busy, remember ?

G : Angeal, please. They call us bitches. They really need some serious lesson !

A : Oh, well. Look, kiddies. Reno.. that's your name, right ?! Don't play with Genesis and I, and we will forget about this.

Re : I guess being cocky is the effect of Mako ?

A : Shut up !

G : How dare you !

Re : C'mon, men. Why everyone always say SOLDIER is the best ? Better than Turk ? That's totally unfair !

G : Did you just say Turks are jealous with SOLDIERs ?

Ru : Jealous my ass ! We don't have to be jealous at cocky poor men like you two.

G : Know what ? I know your apartment address and I'm going to be there in the few mins. We shall finish this tonight.

(_Rude agak gentar tapi Reno masih cuek_).

Re : Be my guests, SOLDIERs.

G : You see that, Angeal ?! Let's go now !

A : Verywell.

(_Genesis signs off_).

(_Angeal signs off_).

* * *

Handphone Sephiroth berdering.

"Yeah ?" Dia menjawabnya dengan enggan. Nyaris tidak pernah sedetik pun para petinggi ShinRa membiarkannya tenang. Dia memang dibutuhkan. Selalu dibutuhkan, dan sangat dibutuhkan.

"Sephiroth !" Suara Lazard; "Dengar, pergilah ke apartemen Reno dan Rude !" Dia menyebutkan alamatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Aku juga baru dapat laporan dari salah seorang petugas yang patroli di stasiun Sektor Lima Midgar bahwa empat orang sedang berkelahi disana dan merusakkan setengah gedung. Reno Sinclair, Rude, Genesis Rhapsodos, dan Angeal Hewley." Jawab Lazard cepat.

Sephiroth menyumpah tak jelas.

"Aku akan menyuruh Tseng kesana, juga beberapa 1th Class SOLDIERs untuk membantumu dan beberapa petinggi di Turks---"

"Tidak usah !" Putus Sephiroth dengan geram; "Aku bisa menangani Rhapsodos dan Hewley sendiri ! Tapi aku akan butuh Tseng untuk mendiamkan Sinclair dan Rude !"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kupercayakan padamu, Sephiroth. Aku akan menelepon Tseng sekarang !" Lazard memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Sephiroth segera bergegas.

***

Akhirnya pertarungan berhasil dihentikan. Sephiroth maju ke tengah pertarungan itu dan menghentikan keempatnya sekaligus. Tseng sudah tiba.

"Coba kalian jelaskan pada aku dan General !" Seru Tseng marah sambil menatap Reno dan Rude; "Apa yang kalian kerjakan malam-malam begini ?!?"

Reno dan Rude saling pandang.

"SOLDIER duluan yang cari gara-gara !" Kata Rude akhirnya; "Genesis Rhapsodos mengirim e-mail kepada Reno berisi makian."

Sephiroth menatap Genesis.

"Turks duluan yang mengirimi e-mail kepada Angeal !" Bantah Genesis; "Reno Sinclair berusaha memancing kemarahan kami dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tahu kami tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kami besok, dan celakanya dia selalu berhasil memancing kemarahan kami !"

"Aku tidak mengerti ocehanmu, songbird !" Gerutu Reno; "Memangnya aku mengirim e-mail pada Angeal ?!? Kau duluan yang mengirimiku e-mail. Aku mendapatkan alamat e-mail-mu dari kirimanmu sendiri, sedangkan aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana kau mendapatkan alamat e-mail-ku !"

"Jangan pura-pura !" Balas Genesis; "Dasar bocah kekanakkan !"

"SOLDIER jalang ! Silakan panggil aku bocah ! Aku memang lebih muda darimu." Reno tak mau kalah; "Dan aku memang tidak ingin jadi dewasa setelah melihat contoh arti '_dewasa_' dari dirimu, jalang !"

"Sebut kata itu lagi !" Teriak Genesis; "Kau yang memulai ini semua ! Gaia tahu bahwa kau mengirimi Angeal e-mail secara tersamar dengan menggunakan account baru atau apa; pokoknya tidak ada alamat dan nama pengirim !"

Sephiroth mengerjapkan mata. "T-tunggu !" Putusnya sebelum Reno bicara lagi; "Apa katamu tadi, Genesis ? Apa isi e-mail yang kau maksudkan itu ?"

"Katanya," Angeal yang menjawab; "Dia tahu kami pasti tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kami besok !"

Mendadak ekspresi muka Sephiroth berubah.

"General ?" Angeal menyadari itu dan terlintas di benaknya sesuatu; "Kau---Hey, e-mail itu bukan darimu, kan… General…?!?"

Sephiroth diam sejenak. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Akhirnya dengan pelan; meskipun mukanya merah padam; tanpa ekspresi dia menjawab; "Yeah, itu aku."

"Oh !!" Seru Genesis; "Seharusnya aku tahu ! Dan apa maksudmu, General ? Kau tahu kami tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kami ?! Kau pikir kami anak kecil ?! Kau terlalu rendah menilai kami, Sephiroth !"

Sebelum Sephiroth menyahut, Reno menyeletuk; "Makanya, jangan nuduh orang sembarangan dulu, SOLDIER !"

"Diam kau, Sinclair !" Tseng menenangkan. Dia melirik Sephiroth dan menghela nafas; "Ternyata ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Jadi sekarang bagaimana kalau kita semua saling berjabat tangan dan berbaikan lagi ?"

"Well…." Sephiroth angkat bahu; "Terserah kau saja."

"Oke." Kata Tseng; "Reno, Rude. Kalian jabatlah tangan Angeal dan Genesis !"

Meskipun mendongkol, dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya keempat orang itu mau juga berjabat tangan.

"Hukuman besok tetap berlaku." Lanjut Tseng; "Tapi kurasa kita harus memberi kepercayaan kepada mereka berempat untuk menjalankannya sendiri, General ?"

"Yeah." Sahut Sephiroth.

"Bagus. Kuanggap semua selesai sampai disini, ya." Kata Tseng pula sambil tersenyum; "Aku mau kembali pulang dan tidur. Reno, Rude, kalian berdua juga harus kembali tidur !"

"Mana bisa ?!" Seru Reno; "Separuh bangunan apartemen kami sudah hancur dan dilalap api !"

Tseng dan Sephiroth saling pandang.

"Begini saja." Ucap Tseng; "Terpaksa malam ini Reno dan Rude tidur di apartemenku. Dan untuk menghindari pertengkaran, bagaimana kalau Anda mengajak Angeal dan Genesis tidur di apartemen Anda malam ini, General ?"

"Well……" Sephiroth tampak ragu. Dia tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Genesis seketika berubah. Akhirnya Sephiroth menghela nafas dan menjawab; "Baiklah. Anggap saja untuk mengantisipasi pertengkaran."

"Sepakat." Tseng tersenyum.

Bukan hanya dia yang tersenyum. Meskipun Reno dan Rude tampak tak senang dengan keputusan Tseng yang berarti bahwa kebebasan Reno dan Rude malam ini terkekang, Genesis tampak tersenyum puas… sebuah senyum senang dan bergairah. Hanya Angeal yang menyadari Genesis tampak bersemangat.

Ha, tidur seatap dengan Sephiroth semalam. _Hadiah_ yang menyenangkan dari perkelahiannya dengan Turks.

* * *

**The End.**


	10. My Sweet Nurse

**My Sweet Nurse**

Disclaimer : Kagak perlu yah.

OC : Heaven !!!!! (OC kesayanganku dari cerita buatanku sendiri). Tapi berbeda dengan tokoh "Heaven" yang asli from my original story, Heaven yang ini memiliki sifat berbeda dan merupakan seorang Yokai. Rambutnya juga kubuat berwarna coklat, berbeda dengan Heaven yang sebenarnya di cerita asliku.

Rate : T buat jaga2. Genre : Romance/Horror.

Charas : Sephiroth.

Summary : Kok bisa ya gue bikin fic gaje pake OC begini. Kayaknya gw ketularan seseorang…… *Sweatdrops*

* * *

***

Sephiroth menatap punggung gadis itu. Gadis itu masih membelakanginya, mengerjakan sesuatu; seperti menyiapkan cairan entah apa. Sephiroth masih bisa mencium wangi melati dari tubuh gadis itu dalam jarak segini, menatap rambut coklat panjang ikal yang tergelung berantakan seadanya. Kemudian pandangan sang General turun pada rok putih yang dikenakan gadis itu, rok-nya tidak terlalu panjang; di atas lutut; lalu tatapan Sephiroth jatuh pada sepasang betis putih jenjang.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini ?" Sephiroth bertanya dengan setengah meremehkan. Gadis di depannya ini usianya paling tidak hanya dua puluh tiga tahun; lebih muda enam tahun dari sang General sendiri; dan jelas lebih muda jauh dari Hojo yang biasa menangani Sephiroth.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sephiroth si gadis membalikkan tubuh; "General." Jawabnya dingin; "Kalau Anda tidak percaya Anda boleh keluar sekarang."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak percaya." Sephiroth membalas tatapan bola mata biru-kelabu milik si gadis; "Miss---?"

"Heaven adalah namaku." Jawab si gadis.

"Ok, Miss Heaven." Sahut Sephiroth, membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di dipan yang terasa dingin. Sepasang mata General ini masih menatap wajah Heaven yang cantik namun ada kesan misterius. Gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah dilihat sang General; jauh lebih cantik daripada semua gadis di Silver Elite; fanclub sialannya. Kulit Heaven begitu putih, seperti salju; kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan bibirnya yang berwarna peach dan basah alami.

Sephiroth tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang ke labolatorium gadis ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat labolatorium ini sebelumnya di Midgar. Lalu ketika dia sedang berjalan-jalan di Midgar kondisi tubuhnya kurang sehat, dan entah bagaimana dia sampai ke depan pintu labolatorium milik Heaven; yang sebelumnya sepertinya tidak pernah ada disitu.

Sang General tahu bahwa dia seharusnya pulang ke Hojo untuk memeriksakan diri. Tidak ada yang pernah menanganinya selain Hojo.

Apa gadis di depannya ini mengerti tentang reaksi Mako dalam darahnya ? Bagaimana kalau kondisinya semakin parah ?

"Kau pernah menangani seorang SOLDIER ?" Sephiroth bertanya lagi.

Heaven menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah menyiapkan jarum suntik. Dia menghampiri Sephiroth dan membalas tatapan mata sang General.

"Aku. Belum. Pernah. Menangani. SOLDIER." Sahut gadis itu dengan nada sangat dingin serta kaku; "Tapi aku tahu mengenai SOLDIER, Mako, dan segala macamnya. Kalau Anda memang tidak percaya padaku, Sir, silakan keluar."

"Kurasa aku memilih tetap disini." Jawab Sephiroth.

Maka tanpa banyak bicara si gadis pun bekerja. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sephiroth dengan tangan kirinya sendiri sambil memerintahkan; "Pejamkan matamu !"

Sephiroth memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan mata terpejam, tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Ada hawa sangat dingin datang dari tempat dimana gadis itu berdiri; di sebelah dipannya. Tangan dingin gadis itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Lalu tidak lama sesuatu menusuk di lengannya. Dia tahu itu jarum suntik. Gadis itu sedang menyuntiknya.

Entah cairan apa.

Entah obat apa.

Entah akan bereaksi bagaimana dengan Mako dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa melawan. Hawa dingin yang aneh seperti membelit tubuhnya dan membuat tulangnya terasa lemas serta ototnya menjadi kaku. Tusukan jarum di lengan kirinya terasa pedih. Suatu cairan di dorong masuk oleh jarum suntik ke dalam darahnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan cairan itu bergerak masuk, kemudian merayapi pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya.

Kemudian muncul sensasi yang lain. Dia merasa rileks. Dia merasa nyaman. Dia tidak bisa membuka matanya atau bergerak atau pun bersuara, tetapi ada perasaan rileks dan nyaman. Dirasakannya tangan dingin gadis itu sekarang bergerak di dadanya; membelai dadanya. Dingin dan lembut.

Lalu dia merasa tangan itu menjauh. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang dingin mengenai dadanya. Sephiroth mencium aroma melati yang sangat kuat dan merasakan gesekan rambut di dadanya. Heaven sedang membaringkan kepala di dada Sephiroth.

Apakah ini perlu ? Sang General bertanya dalam hati; Apakah dia sedang mengecek detak jantungku, atau---??

Anehnya Sephiroth tidak merasa keberatan, seperti ada sihir menguasainya. Dia masih tidak bisa bicara, membuka mata, ataupun bergerak. Lalu dirasakannya gerakan Heaven mengangkat kepala dan mendekatkan wajah ke wajahnya.

Sephiroth bisa merasakan nafas yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Terlalu dingin……

Dia merasa bibirnya membeku. Dia merasa hawa dingin masuk lewat lubang hidungnya; mengalir ke otaknya.

"General….." Bisik suara Heaven; "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku….?"

Sephiroth tidak bisa menjawab, tetapi dia berbicara dalam hati; "Kemana ?"

Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Heaven mendengar suara hati Sephiroth. Gadis itu menjawab lagi, tapi apakah memang benar gadis itu berbicara ataukah hanya dalam pikiran Sephiroth saja dan sebenarnya dia tidak mendengar apa-apa ?

"Ke tempatku, General." Suara gadis itu terdengar menjawab dengan merdunya, entah nyata atau tidak; "Kau sangat kuat, menarik, tampan, dan aku menyukaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Maukah kau ikut ke tempatku ?"

"Dan dimanakah tempatmu ?" Tanya sang General dalam batinnya.

"Jauh dari sini, Sir."

"Apakah bersama ibuku ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir sang General, Heaven tertawa kecil. Tawa yang dingin tapi sangat merdu. Sepertinya tidak nyata.

"Anda sangat merindukan orang tua Anda, Sir." Gadis itu menjawab setelah tawanya selesai; "Tidak, tidak bersama ibu Anda, Sir."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ikut aku ?" Akhirnya Sephiroth bertanya lagi; masih dalam batinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab suara Heaven.

Sekali lagi hening. Entah kenapa akhirnya Sephiroth merasa bahwa gadis yang berbicara kepadanya itu bukan manusia. Demi Gaia, gadis itu adalah siluman. Tapi sang General tidak merasa takut sedikit pun.

"Kau bukan manusia." Ucap batin Sephiroth; "Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"Darimana Anda tahu aku bukan manusia ?"

"Saat kau menjawab tidak bisa ikut ke tempatku. Karena kita berada dalam dua dunia dan sesuatu membatasimu."

"Anda memang pintar."

Sekali lagi hening.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Lanjut Sephiroth dalam batinnya; "Masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini."

"Meskipun itu berarti kau akan menderita ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kehidupan adalah penderitaan. Semakin banyak tugas yang dipikul seseorang itu berarti bahwa hatinya semakin tertekan."

"Mungkin memang begitu, tapi aku memilih tetap menjalani hidupku dan melaksanakan semua tugasku."

Keheningan kembali merajai. Agak lama, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Kemudian hawa dingin yang tadi bergerak menuju otak Sephiroth mendadak terhenti dan sirna. Hawa dingin yang tadi mengaliri pembuluh darahnya juga mencair. Dia merasa sedikit hangat.

Dia merasa kembali berada di alam nyata.

"Buka matamu, General." Perintah Heaven. Kali ini terdengar nyata, sangat nyata.

Sephiroth membuka matanya. Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Heaven masih tampak normal seperti sebelumnya. Sephiroth masih berbaring di dipan. Jarum suntik masih berada di tangan Heaven, cairannya sudah habis; berarti obat sudah disuntikkan.

Entah bagaimana Sephiroth merasa jauh lebih sehat.

Dia bangun, menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Heaven; "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sephiroth turun dari dipan. Ada satu pertanyaan di hatinya tapi dia tahu bahwa itu tidak boleh ditanyakan. Dia hendak bertanya akankah dia melihat gadis ini lagi. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya ucapan itu terlarang. Dia tidak boleh merindukan siluman. Jika tidak, maka dia akan diseret ikut ke dunia yang lain.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sephiroth, lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Setelah dia kembali ke jalanan di Midgar di malam hari yang bersalju dan melangkah menjauh, labolatorium yang tadi ditinggalkannya pun lenyap. Butir-butir salju turun dari langit; membentuk pusaran kecil di lokasi bekas labolatorium, dan seorang wanita berdiri disitu. Wanita itu tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Dia hanya terlihat oleh orang yang dia inginkan.

Yuki-Onna.

***

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Authoress : _Kalo ada yang ngga tau apa itu Yuki-Onna, tolong di-gogle aja yah. "Heaven" adalah milik saia, tapi "Yuki-Onna" bukan_. _Yuki-Onna, untuk singkatnya; adalah wanita salju alias setan alias siluman dalam kepercayaan Shinto-Jepang. Yuki-Onna suka mengajak pria yang disukainya ke gunung dengan membekukannya_. ^_^

*Sephiroth : "Bagus deh. Untuk pertama kalinya saya dijodohin sama orang lain di fanfic ini selain sama si %#&*(_insert swearing here_) Genesis."

*(Sweatdrops)

*Authoress : "Kamu kujodohin ama setan, tau ?!"

*Sephiroth : "Lebih mending daripada sama Genesis, _dammit _!"

*(Sweatdrops lagi).....

* * *


	11. Special Thanks For The 16 Reviews

Disclaimer: Crisis Core characters are belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**A SPECIAL THANKS FOR THE 16 REVIEWS I'VE GOT SO FAR**

_(From Sapphire Akaba up to_ _Sarugaki Sacchi)_

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------

*(Zack pushed Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth into his room and he locked the door)*

Sephiroth: What do you want?

Zack: Calm down and sit, Seph. I'm going to read some letters for us.

Angeal: What letter?

Zack: The reviews we got from our stories which were published by our friend.

Genesis: Like I care?

Sephiroth: Whatever. Make it fast, Zack Fair. I don't have time.

Genesis: You never have time, Seph.

Sephiroth: Hmph.

Zack: I'll pick the letters randomly. First from a girl called "_Sarugaki Sacchi_". And first review from her, she said she was surprised to know Genesis had grown Apple trees on his houseyard when he was young.

Genesis: When I WAS young? I'm still young now!!

Angeal: Calm down, Genesis.

Sephiroth: Make it fast! Explain it, Angeal!!

Angeal: Calm down, Seph! Ok, well..... *(_Based on the real cut scene of Crisis Core game when Angeal told the story of Dumbapples to Zack at Wutai forest_).. I told you, Zack, the most delicious apples were from the trees on the Banora major's houseyard, but I never steal from there because the major's son was my best friend.

Genesis: W-what?

Angeal (Chuckled): Nevermind.

Genesis: I tried to give you my apples many times and you always reject it.

Angeal: Pride... sometime makes us stupid.

Sephiroth: You two can talk about it later. Continue, Zack Fair!

Zack: _Sarugaki Sacchi_ sent you a little money.

Angeal (Chuckled again): Thanks for that.

Zack (Continued reading): And then---_Whoa_!!!!!! Angeal--YOU KISSED GENESIS???

Angeal: What?!?

Zack: YOU kissed Genesis under the night sky!!!!????

Angeal (Face turned red): I-I......

Genesis: I think you referred to my birthday night, Zack Fair. Yeah, he kissed me. And if you didn't know; he always give me sweet kisses everytime on my Birthday.

Zack (Turned pale): And.. and.. you kissed him.. first.. Angeal.....

Genesis: He did, he kissed me before I could make a move. That's a proof how much he--_Unngh_-

Angeal (Put his hand on Genesis' mouth): Shut up, Genesis!!

Sephiroth (Rolled eyes): Next letter, Zack Fair!

Zack: F-Fine..... *(Continued reading)... N-next still from her; she said----Whoa...*(Became speechless)

Sephiroth: Yeah?

Zack: N-nevermind. It's about----

Genesis (Got Angeal's hand away from his mouth) : Tell us?

Zack: It's for me... and Cloud.

Genesis: Who's Cloud?

Zack: My friend.

Angeal: Ok, so read us about the review of your story with Cloud.

Zack: Well.. *(Blushed).. It's nothing. She said it was a cute story.... Why, thank's.

Genesis: Is Cloud your boyfriend?

Zack (Shocked): WHAT?????

Genesis: Nevermind.

Sephiroth: Continue, please.

Zack: Fine. Wow, now's about you, Seph. I wasn't there in the story so I don't know what's going on, but did Genesis make someone fainted? She also suggested Genesis to thank's to Angeal.

Angeal: Huh?

Genesis: I think she referred to one of our past time when the first time I met Sephy.

Sephiroth: You have good memory, Genesis.

Genesis: Sure. *(_Thinks to self_: How could I forget every little bit memory about you, Seph....?)

Zack: So?

Genesis (Raised an eyebrow): So what?

Zack: Will you thank's to Angeal?

Genesis: For what?

Zack: No idea.

Angeal (Chuckled): For being the peacemaker all of the time? Believe me, it's not easy.

Genesis: Right. And no one asked you to be a peacemaker. Continue, Zack.

Zack: Fine. Next.......... Uhm..... Well.... Angeal!!! This is for us!!

Angeal: Yeah?

Zack (Blushed): Our Valentine day....

Angeal: Huh? Read it.

Zack: You don't remember, Angeal?

Angeal: What do I suppose to remember? You haven't tell me what it is.

Zack: Chocolate.. and flower.... *(Coughs)

Angeal: ??????

Zack: ......Nevermind. Well, to answer the review.... I didn't want to eating the chocolate with Cloud; because that chocolate was for... You know. And the reason why I thought he loved 'him' was because... well.... you see..... they're so tight.

Angeal: ???????

Genesis: Are you talking about Angeal and me, Zack Fair?

Zack (Blushed more): No!

Angeal: Ok, let's continue, before Sephy pulling out his Masamune and cut us into pieces with his Octaslash.

Zack: Agree. *(Read faster).... Well.... Wha-Hahaha! It's for Sephy! Hey, Seph! Your sword has a good name.

Sephiroth: Huh?

Zack: Nevermind.

Genesis: Tell!!!!

Zack: Nevermind, Genesis!

Genesis: Fine!

Zack *(Continued reading and talk to himself): Yeah, I don't like Hollander either.... And Hojo... Mmh... Sephy played as hero here?

Sephiroth: What about me, Zack?

Zack: No idea, but you saved somebody from Hollander.

Genesis: Really? Saving who?

Zack (Shrugs): I don't know---

Sephiroth (Snapped): Zack Fair!

Zack (Shocked): Y-Yes, Sir?

Sephiroth: Stop confusing us!

Zack: A-Alright, Sir. *(Reading faster)... Next is... Reno and Genesis.... fought??

Genesis: Yeah, we always do.

Zack: Why's that?

Genesis (Shrugs): I don't like that Turk bitch.

Zack: Did you get punishment for that fought?

Genesis: What??

Zack: ....Nevermind. Next.... Seph! She said you're handsome.

Genesis: WHAT?!!

Angeal (Teased Genesis): Another rival again, eh?

Sephiroth: Hmph.

Angeal: Genesis is too busy already to keeping admirers away from Sephiroth.

Zack: Anyway.... Have you meet a ghost, Seph?

Sephiroth: ....... My privacy life is none of your business.

Zack: Very well. Next, from _Dei-kun Coolz_. Another admirer of the Silver hero.

Genesis: He's not that perfect!

Angeal: He's sexy no doubt.

Sephiroth: ANGEAL???

Angeal: Joking; of course.

Zack (Mumbled): Can't imagine Sephiroth and Angeal having sex together.....

Angeal, Sephiroth: WHAT?!!!

Zack: I was kidding.

Sephiroth: What did you say?

Angeal: Zack?

Zack: Forget it, man!! I was kidding!

Genesis: Of course you were!

Zack: Next from _Shura-Deathmask 4ever_.

Angeal: Shura Deathmask? I think I've heard about the famous Goldsaints once....

Zack: What about them?

Angeal: They're living far away from here; they're living in Greece. Well, that's another story. Continue reading, Zack.

Zack (Grinned): She said the Silver hero is suited for ghost.....

Genesis: What?

Zack: Suited for ghost.....

Genesis (Burst out laughing): Really?? Finally, someone said it!!

Sephiroth: .......

Zack: Next from unlogged user.... Said that... Seph was better being with a female ghost rather than with... with...... *(Grinned)

Genesis: With?

Zack: With......... You.

Genesis: Who? Me?

Zack: (Grinned and nodded)

Genesis: WHAT?!??

Zack: Calm down! Next.. from our friend;_ Sapphire Akaba_. She asked about Reno's surname.

Genesis: Who cares?!

Zack: I don't know his surname either. Maybe I'll pass _Sapphire_'s letter to Lazzard or Tseng. Maybe they know Reno's surname.

Angeal: Do it.

Zack: Hm... Reno's age. He's older than me, isn't he?

Genesis (Shrugged): No idea.

Zack: And then.. how to pronounce your name, Angeal?

Angeal: Huh?

Zack: It's An-Jill... An-jill.....

Angeal: .....

Zack: An-geal... An-ngeal... An-geal....Angeaal....

Angeal: Stop calling my name!

Zack (Laughed): Alright, man.

Sephiroth: (Chuckled).

Zack: Finally, you smiled.

Sephiroth: Hmph.

Zack: Ok, next... wow... about me and Cloud again. I think everyone like me and Cloud. I should tell to the Authoress to write more about me and Cloud together, everyone like it.

Angeal: Good idea. Send a letter to Authoress about your friendship with Cloud, so she'll be able to write more.

Zack: Will do it! *(Smiled).....

------------------------------------------------------

* * *

***

* * *


End file.
